Engaging
by Kori Bealuvd
Summary: Kay, this story is back up ppl. Massive post time, please read and review! LilyJames, SiriusSara, and lots of Voldie and Snape Mature content, contains sexual content and mild language. Please R&R! :P
1. Faces and Friendships

Engaging

Faces and Friendships

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily stepped forward, once again finding herself on Hogwarts grounds. She took a deep breath of the cool clean air that she had loved and lived in for six years before. She closed her eyes and imagined this exact moment all those years ago. She had been eleven, young and excited and scared. She hadn't known what life had set before her here, at this majestic school of hers.

Then the sound broke her concentration. It was the sound of hundreds of students coming off the train, the first years being called off for the traditional boat ride to their future.

The horseless carriages came around to pick up the rest of the students. Her friend had once mentioned that the carriages had beasts that pulled them, but she had said nothing more when no one else agreed. Lily had assumed that her friend had just imagined her carriage beasts.

Leaving her stuff on the train, Lily found her way into one of the carriages, wondering where her best friend had gone. On the train she had said that she needed to find someone, but she had left before telling Lily exactly who she was finding. Of course Lily assumed it was a certain Sirius Black that her friend had had a crush on since the beginning of their Hogwarts career.

She waited patiently until there was loud shouting just outside the carriage. A smile came to her face, Sara was angry.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Black?" she shouted furiously.

"Sara, I said I was sorry. I didn't think it was you, really I had no idea!"

"Bull shit!" she cried, "How dare you! Get the hell away from me!"

"C'mon Sara, Sirius is right. He thought it was someone else." Another voice came in. Lily's heart skipped a beat, it was the boy she had had a crush on since last year. Not quite as big as the one Sara had on Sirius, but it was her first real crush.

"Shove off, Potter!" Sara shouted. "He prolly thought I was someone else cuz' you told him I was!"

A calm voice broke in, "Miss Sweet, your hair is sparking. What has you so angry?"

"Oh Rimi! It's your friends, the scoundrels! I'm not even going to say what they did to me! Come on Rimi, you can ride with us." Sara said, "But don't even think the two of you are invited!" she snapped.

A moment later Remus came in, well, was pushed in, followed by the redhead that Lily knew so well.

"Who were you looking for?" Lily asked, knowing the answer.

"Shut-up, Foxy." Sara snapped playfully at her friend, they both knew the truth. And so did Remus.

"You know you shouldn't be that hard on them, Sara, they were just pulling another prank. It's what they do." Remus said in their defense.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Play with fire and you get burned. Mess with me and you fry." She said with a shrug, then she took in Remus's pallor, "You don't look so hot, Rimi. Here, have a chocolate frog." She said, handing him the package.

"Thanks," he said, taking the candy. He was a bit happier that Sara and Lily had found out his secret, and a lot happier that none of the other marauders knew about it yet. He opened the package and ate the frog before it could hop away, "Look, it's a rare card. You want it Sara? I have five."

"Nah, I got nine already, give it to the Fox, she doesn't get many frogs in Muggle-land." Sara suggested.

"You guys eat too much chocolate," Lily scolded, taking the card that she, indeed, did not have.

"Sara, can we please come in?" Sirius's voice rang from outside the carriage.

"Hell no!" Sara shouted back at him.

"Sara, be nice." Lily said.

"I am being very nice. Neither one was toasted. I think that was wonderfully generous of me." Sara countered.

Lily shook her head, "You guys can come in," she called to them.

"Thanks," James said, climbing into the carriage.

"Yeah, thanks." Sirius agreed but his eyes were on Sara who was carefully looking anywhere but at him or Potter.

Peter followed them in, skittish and silent. Sara made a noise but no one cared. She hadn't liked Pettigrew since their first year. The poor boy, she was his first prank assignment. And of course she had been pissed. And she had let him have it. The other three marauders had had to come in and save him. But Lily knew there was something else about him that Sara just didn't like, though she didn't know what it was. The boy seemed fine to her, a little paranoid, but nice.

The carriage began to move, following the others up to the castle of a school.

Lily couldn't help but smile. This was her year. Lily frowned. This was her last year.

She looked at the others in the carriage, Sara and Sirius had gotten into another fight, Remus acted as referee, and Peter cowered in the corner. James looked out the window at the castle, his thoughts on the same thing as hers were, though neither knew they shared similar fears.

When everything was said and done, when this final year was over, would they still be who they were? Would these friends stay in touch? Would they break apart, never to see each other again?

James's eyes met Lily's. He smiled, she blushed.

Then he turned to look back out the window.

Her eyes never left him. This year was her last. And she knew how to make it her best.


	2. A Moment of Bliss

Engaging

A Moment of Bliss

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily smiled, the Great Hall was just as she remembered it, the beautiful ceiling showing the sky that lay above. The only different thing about this year was the Head Girl badge that she wore upon her robes. Sara had said she deserved the thing, but Lily couldn't exactly see how. Sara had nearly fainted when she had been made a Prefect, it was rather humorous for Lily to watch. They had decided to stay at Diagon Alley by themselves for a month before school started, just so they could "study" and "prepare." In actuality the two had caused havoc for every witch or wizard they came across, not on purpose though. Well, not all the time anyways.

"I can't wait for Divination!" Sara said, excitement finally catching her.

"That was always your favorite class, wasn't it?" Lily asked with a smile.

Sara nodded, "Yeah. But I guess being able to do it properly helps. And I don't mean all that tea leaves and crystal balls crap. That's for those who pretend. I don't need to pretend." Sara was very proud of her ability to see the future, though she couldn't command the gift, she didn't really care. "What about you? You go a little backwards but the gift is the gift. Whether it's the third eye or the first." Sara stated.

"Sara!" Lily said, clamping her hand over her friend's mouth, "Shh! No one else is supposed to know that!"

Sara pulled her friend's hand away, "Yeah, I know. Sorry, Fox." She said sincerely, "Look, the ceremony is starting! We better go sit down."

Lily nodded and followed her friend to the Gryffindor table. They sat there until the Sorting ceremony was finished, then they both dove into their plates when the food appeared, neither one had eaten since the night before, and both were proud of their ability to "pack it". Neither looked heavy, though both ate well over their fair share.

James and Sirius stared at the girls, smiles curving their lips. This was something they liked about them, neither one pretended that they didn't eat, and both would probably eat you out of house and home if you gave them half a chance. But both needed their energy, Sara was always practicing for her Quidditch matches, and James thanked the Lord that she was on his team because he knew that there was no one else in the entire school who could beat her, and Lily's favorite classes were Charms and Care of Magical Creatures, meaning she had to put up with every beast that came her way.

The boys simply watched the girls eat for a few minutes before beginning to feed themselves. They had missed the girls tremendously. Sirius had been crushing on Sara for the last six years and James had loved Lily for the last four.

This would be their year. The last six years they had dated girl after girl, but this year they only wanted one each. They wanted the two that seemed to be the most elusive girls ever born. James knew the moment the girls finished. He and Sirius watched as they left together, both knew exactly where they were headed, and where they would be going when everyone else went to sleep.

Sara and Lily made their way to the portrait of the fat lady. They gave the password and raced each other up to their room. They changed quickly and sat up, talking to each other for a few hours. Soon the other three girls had come in, and soon they all fell asleep.

Sara and Lily looked at each other and decided now was as good a time as any. They pulled off their robes and ran down the steps into the common room, heading for the exit.

"Where do you think you two are going?" a voice called from behind them.

Both girls froze. Slowly they turned to see James, leaning against the wall by the fireplace. Lily blushed at being caught by James, and the fact that she wasn't really fully dressed didn't help.

"For a swim," Sara said boldly in her rather small red bikini, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll wait outside. So don't take too long." She said and went through the portrait hole, leaving Lily to defend herself in her jade one piece.

She turned to look back at James, "You're not going to tell are you?" she asked, biting her lip. The teachers would be furious to find out that their Head Girl and a Prefect went swimming in the lake in the middle of the night.

"Nah," he said, "It's actually good to know that you break the rules once in a while."

She smiled, "It's all Sara's fault. She's a bad influence."

He smiled, "Not as bad as you might think. Well, I don't want to keep your bodyguard waiting too long, and it's not often that she leaves your side. So I'll get right to the point."

Lily blinked up at him as he walked over to her and looked down into her pretty green eyes, they went well with her bathing suit, he commented.

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it, "Will you go out with me, Lily Evans?" he asked.

Her mouth made a small "o" as his question sank in. Then she smiled, a damn sexy smile, he thought, "Why, James Potter, I do believe I will. So long as it's not simply another fling of yours."

"Not a fling at all," he said, then leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. It was gentle, he did not want to scare her away. He couldn't help but smile when she instinctively leaned into him to deepen the kiss.

He was forced to break it a few minutes later, "Sara will not be pleased if she has to wait too long." He said, he thought, damn that witch, why did she have to be waiting just outside?

She smiled, "Thank you for being considerate, Potter."

"James," he corrected, formalities were no longer required.

"James," she smiled, "I have to go. Sara is rather hard to deal with when she is annoyed. Good night, James."

"Good night, Angel." He said. He watched her leave. God, she was hot.

"That went well," Sirius said from the stairs.

"Shut-up you, if you had preoccupied Sara it would have went much better for everyone." James complained, though he was thankful that Sirius hadn't done so. He didn't want to move too fast for Lily to accept.

Sara smiled at Lily as she exited the room, "That went well." She commented.

"Better then I had hoped," Lily said. She hadn't really thought that James liked her, though Sara often said that it was obvious.

"C'mon, let's go swim."


	3. Deadly Introductions

Engaging

Deadly Introductions

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily and Sara reached the lake in record time. Sara jumped right in with a big cannonball, Lily followed with a simple swan dive. The night was warm and beautiful, very unusual weather for Hogwarts at this time of year, or night for that matter.

The two half swam, half watched the stars as comets flew by.

A cold wind picked up, the girls began to shiver.

"I'm gonna' swim out a little ways," Sara said, Lily nodded.

Lily watched as her best friend swam out.

Something called her attention away from Sara to the shore.

She gasped. He stood there in his long black robes, the hood of his cape half covering his face in shadows. She made her way to him and gave him a hug, forgetting that she was drenched, "Hey Tom, I missed you." She said.

He smiled, "It is good to see you well, little sister. But what are you doing out here at night? It is against school rules."

She smiled wickedly, "It's all Sara's fault. Oh! You haven't met Sara yet." She turned to see that Sara was already almost to where Lily stood, "Tom, this is my best friend, Sara Sweets." She said.

As the words came out Sara surfaced, pushing her long wet red hair out of her face, droplets of water falling from her body. Her small red top did not wholly cover her wealthy chest, nor did the small red bottom completely save her body from his hungry eyes. Her auburn-red eyes met his, and she smiled, "Hi, you must be a friend of Lily's. Nice to meet you." She said politely, though the way he was staring at her made her feel naked.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said. Had Lily not been there he knew he would have done something bad, but there she was, her bright green eyes unaware of the emotions that were escaping his own eyes. This fiery witch was a vixen, arousing the desires of any sane man, though he doubted she realized that she was so.

She gave a small smile, "I'm gonna go swim some more Lils." She said, then she noticed the man's eyes upon her again and she began to shiver, "On second thought, I think we should go in now, it's late and cold and classes start tomorrow." She said, the shiver in her voice unheard by her best friend.

"Yeah, we should be going, shouldn't we? Alright, bye Tom," she said, giving the man another hug, "You had better write." She added as she headed off.

Sara followed her friend, walking quickly around the dark character that Lily was friends with.

An arm snaked out and caught her waist, pulling her back to the man, pulling her close to his body. She looked frightened up into his eyes, something pressing hard into her abdomen, making her eyes widen with fear.

He leaned close to her, "Beautiful lady, I will make you mine," he said, his voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to go," Sara said, pretending she had not heard what he had said. If this hadn't been Lily's friend, if it had been a marauder, or someone else, she would have toasted his ass, but this man scared her as nothing else could nor ever would. She was trembling in his grasp.

"Save yourself for me, little one, no one else shall have you and escape me." He hissed, then he burned a kiss into her lips.

She tried to pull away, but his arm was like a vise and she could go nowhere until he released her from both kiss and grasp.

She bolted, running away on shaky legs, tears streaming down her eyes, fear crushing her heart.

She ran blindly into Hogwarts, Lily's call of, "Sara? What's wrong? Sara!" fading behind her.

She ran into something so hard that she found herself with her butt on the ground rather than her feet.

She looked up and half gasped half sobbed.

Sirius looked down upon her with worried eyes, "Sara? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked worriedly, attempting to help her up and sooth her at the same time.

She bolted to her feet, "Just stay away from me!" she cried as she ran all the way to her bed and threw herself down on her pillows (she had at least ten).

Lily found her way to Sirius, "Did you see Sara?" she asked.

"Yeah, she was a mess. What happened?" he asked, Lily would know. Lily was there right?

"I have no idea," Lily replied.


	4. The Art of Courting by Padfoot and Progs

Engaging

The Art of Courting, by Padfoot and Prongs

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily. Lily Evans. Lily Evans-Potter. Lily Potter. James and Lily Potter. Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter.

Sirius Lee Black.

Dude! You messed it up!

Man, get on with the Journal deal.

Oh, right!

Date 1: Lily and I had our first date.

Finally.

Shut-up. We went for a stroll by the lake.

Yeah, cuz' you can't really go anywhere else.

Hush you, go write in your own date journal, oh wait! You still don't have a girlfriend!

Shut-he-ell-up man!

Uh…but that was pretty much it.

You got a good-bye kiss, right?

Go away.

Date 2: We had our second date. We went on a walk by the lake.

Wait, wasn't that your last date?

Like you said, there's not many places to go.

Right.

That's it.

Yeah, but you got a little more than a good-bye kiss this time, right?

Go to hell.

Date 3: Lily is great. We went out by the lake again,

This time without shoes.

Get out of my Journal! But Lily's a really good kisser.

Dude, you guys made out for like, half an hour.

Who invited you?

Date 4: We went to the lake again. Lily is so great.

You guys could try somewhere else you know.

Why go somewhere else when I know the lake works?

So it doesn't get boring? Wait, you guys aren't paying attention, are you? You made out for like three hours this time.

Go drown in the bloody lake.

Date 5: I'm in love. I really am. Lily is perfect. And doesn't that just sound good? Lily Potter. It sounds magical.

Dude, you groped her on the beach. Did you ever think of getting a room? I mean, I think she would appreciate it.

Bastard.


	5. The Art of Being Courted by the Flames

Engaging

The Art of Being Courted, by the Flames

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily Evans-Potter. Lily and James Potter. Mrs. James Potter.

What are you doing?

Sara! Get out of my Journal!

What Journal? You used up four pages just practicing your name.

Leave me alone.

Date 1: We had our first date. We went to the lake and we walked along the shore just talking.

Yeah, then you kissed him good-bye. It was a pretty sorry date.

Well I liked it and that's what's important!

Whatever. We'll see how the next one goes.

Date 2: That was nice, we went and walked on the shore of the lake again.

Well that was a boring one too. At least it ended well.

How did it end well?

You gave him a frencher.

Stop watching my dates.

Date 3: That was lovely, more lake, more talk. And a bit more kissing. James is a wonderful kisser.

Yeah, that's called making out babe.

Really?

Yeah.

Oh, wow…I think I like making out.

Ay caramba!

Date 4: I love making out!

That would figure.

Shut-up you.

It's sad, you, the baby, made out before me.

Well, I think I'm obsessed with it, it was so wonderful.

Shut-up.

Date 5: Do you think we're going too fast?

Hell yeah! He was ON TOP of you. Out in public.

Cuz' I really don't think we are.

You are so going to have sex with him.

Uh-uh! I don't do that kind of thing.

You do now, hon.

I don't put out with out a ring.

I bet you two will have sex before Christmas.

You are so on!


	6. Stepping into the Water

Engaging

Stepping into the Water

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily smiled as she made her way to the bathroom, her towel in hand. She didn't even notice that she hummed as she went.

She walked quietly for fear of waking someone up, she bathed at night, when the bath would be quiet and spacious.

She reached the doors, mumbled a password and slipped into the room, the entrance closing softly behind her.

She looked about. It was as she had expected, empty and welcoming. Laying aside her towel and robes she stepped into the warm bubbling water of the bath and let out a long sigh. She loved the baths at Hogwarts, they were always warm and bubbling. And, of course, steaming.

She looked at the portrait of the mermaid, it had been brought in two years ago, and the girl hardly ever stopped flipping about. Lily had found that she did not like the portrait, it did not do justice to the merfolk. Though some thought them ugly she found them rather beautiful.

She shrugged and began to shampoo her hair, trying to manage the red locks. She couldn't imagine what poor Sara had to go through, her curly red hair reached the back of her knees. It almost seemed that hair like that would get in the way, but not for Sara. And Sara flaunted that, she loved her hair. She had even told Lily that she was trying to grow it once. Lily had laughed, though Sara hadn't seen the humor.

James looked up at Sirius, "Man, I gotta take a bath. Lily and I are having another date tomorrow. I need to get clean."

"Again? Man, you a bath at seven o' clock in the morning. This morning! I think that once can hold you over." Sirius said.

"Would you go to Sara without cleaning up first?" James asked curiously.

After a moment of silence, Sirius walked up the steps to their room came back and threw a towel at James's head, "Go take your stupid shower." He said.

James smiled, "Thought so." Then he turned and left the common room to head to the bath.

He said the password and walked in.

He froze. Someone was in the bath. And they were singing. Someone was singing Soprano. None of the guys he knew could do that.

He stepped in a bit and saw the long straight red hair and stepped back, his heart pounding. It was Lily. What was she doing in the guys' bath? Well, he had come for a bath and he was in the right room. It wasn't his fault she got in there. How did she get in there?

He disrobed, then thought a moment. Lily would not be happy to find herself simply bathing with him. Oh no, that wouldn't be good.

He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, the he spotted her towel.

He picked it up and unfolded it.

Stepping into the water was the scariest thing he had ever done. He moved slowly to her, though he could see nothing but her red mane because of the thick steam.

When he reached her he wrapped the towel around her thin body, covering her from any chance of him seeing her.

Lily almost screamed as she spun and bashed at her attacker. Then she almost screamed, horrified that she had just punched James in the nose.

"Ohmygosh! James, are you all right? I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry. What are you doing here?" She said in one frantic breath.

James smiled, his nose hurt but seeing her freak like that was worth it any day, "The question is, what are you doing in the boys' bath?" he asked.

She blinked up at him, "No I'm not…" she said blankly.

"The mermaid portrait was hung in the guys' bath on Monday, remember?" he said with a smile.

Her eyes widened, "Oops, I am in the guys' bath. Dangit, I said the wrong password." She chided herself.

"How do you even know the password to the guys' bath?" he asked.

"What would you do if I said continuous invitation?" she queried.

"I'd call your bluff," he smirked.

She smiled, "You'd be right. I got it from Sara, she makes it her business to know every password in the castle. Sometimes we come in here when the girls' bath is too crowded." She explained.

He smiled, "Ah, that would explain it."

"Sorry…did you want me to leave?" she asked worriedly.

He gave a gentle smile, "Nah, you're already here, and I'm not shy."

She smiled, "I didn't think you would be."

They stood in silence, her eyes simply smiling up at him, "What?" he asked.

She shrugged, "You're just…perfect."

"Me?" he asked startled, "Nah, I'm far from it."

She shook her head, "No, you're funny, you're sweet, you don't talk about stupid things but you do talk, you respect me, and you're considerate." She said, her eyes continuing to shine.

"I'm not that considerate." He denied.

She smirked, "You came into the boys' bath and found a girl and wrapped her in a towel for decency's sake."

"That's nothing special," he countered.

"Yes it is, most boys would have stood back and watched the show."

"Well I would have done that but the damn steam was too thick," he teased.

They laughed together at what he had said.

"You know what, this isn't what I expected it to be." he said suddenly, his face gentle.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," he said, leaning back against one side of the bath, "I have a Prefect friend who says he brings girls in for baths all the time. He says it's the best damn thing a guy could do. Personally, it seems like just another date to me. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Lily could hear the slight disappointment in his voice. Well, if he wanted something new, she wouldn't complain.

She glided over to him, a sweet smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back.

He inhaled deeply, his eyes widening, as her hand slipped beneath his towel to grasp him. Immediately the shaft in her hands came to life, making its demands.

She smiled, "Do I do this to you often?" she asked wickedly.

He took a few breaths before answering, "Every time you smile." He answered hoarsely.

Her other hand followed the first, taking in the feel of him in her palms, hot and heavy. "I smile a lot," she commented.

"You have a damn sexy smile," he agreed.

"Is my smile the only thing you like about me?" she asked, her hands rubbing his tender flesh. She remembered that Sara had made her say her "bath time prayers" and smiled wickedly, thanking Sara quietly.

"You have beautiful eyes," James said, a catch in his voice as her hands worked magic on him.

"Such flattery, James." She commented.

"When someone has a hold of what you do, a man can't do anything but flatter. Or beg." He said, closing his eyes to the feel of her and leaning back into the wall for support.

"Aw, you don't like this position?" she pouted, then smiled, "I shall have to try a new one."

His eyes snapped open as she slowly sank into the water.

He watched helplessly as she tugged at the towel at his waist until it floated away and his body was free for her to explore. Her hands were still upon him, feeling their way from his member to his abdomen, his stomach, out of the water to his chest, then back down to his thighs and back to his member.

He gasped as she came closer to him and took him into her mouth. He could have died as she began to pull him in and out, her tongue twirling around the soft flesh that burned with her touch. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, his hands finding her hair under the water. He could die from the pleasure she was giving him as her nails gently scraped his buttocks.

She was killing him, he was drowning in the feel of her mouth, warm and tight around his thick self. God, he had to thank that Prefect.

He groaned as her tongue worked its magic, as she licked him from tip to bottom, her hands massaging his backside.

But just before he reached his peak, she pulled away and surfaced. He wanted to complain but instead just stood there, mesmerized by her movements.

Her hands smoothly came to the towel below her shoulders and she pulled it open, letting it fall with a small "plop" to the water. She stood there for his eyes to devour her.

She had big green eyes, full lips, a small neck, a defined collarbone, plump, round breasts, their peaks pink and tender, a small ribcage that led to a thin waist and a flat abdomen, rounded hips, beautiful legs that surrounded a small mass of red curls below the water.

He couldn't help but stare at her, she was beautiful. He looked over her slowly, memorizing her every curve.

The wait caused her to hesitate, perhaps he was not pleased by what he saw. Perhaps he had not found pleasure in her previous act. Perhaps he didn't even really like her, merely wanted her for the sex, which she was just handing over at a slight note in his voice. Was this foolish of her?

"You're beautiful," he whispered. He caught her arms and lead her over until her back was against the wall of the bath and he stood back to admire her once more. "Wonderful," he murmured as he leaned forward.

He took the peak of one breast in his mouth, suckling, swirling his tongue around the hard point.

She leaned her head back in pleasure, her cheeks turning pink, her arms cradling him to her as he made his way to the other firm peak.

His hands roamed her body, taking in every inch of skin that she had, her stomach, her abdomen, her thighs, her legs, her inner thighs.

His tongue began a mission, trailing from her firm breasts down her ribcage to the edge of the water.

His strong arms hoisted her up onto the edge of the bath so that she was seated in front of him and he had clear view of what he wanted to see.

She gasped as his tongue roamed through her curls to the tender point of her femininity. Once again she cradled him to her as he nipped at her inner thigh to spread her legs apart. She obediently widened herself to him.

She cried out as his tongue came into her, running up and down her inner walls. He liked the taste of her, like warm honey and strawberries.

He left her and heaved himself up on top of her to claim her lips with his. He nipped at her lips until she opened them for his tongue to dart in, allowing her to taste herself, her own tongue battled with his, as his hands ran up and down her sides, hers at his back.

One of his hands made its way back to her center and he pressed his palm into her. She wasn't ready for him. He knew this had to be her first time, and therefore she should be prepared. He didn't want to hurt her.

She gasped as a finger entered her, stretching her. His mouth roamed to her neck as a second finger followed the first. Her nails scratched his back as a third found its way into her.

He froze and looked up. The entrance was opening.

Damn, he thought, he couldn't let someone catch them like this, Lily would be horrified.

He pulled his hand from her and wrapped her in the sopped towel and picked her up and hid her in a stall.

By then Lily had realized the danger and had made no noise or objections, though she could see his body objecting firmly.

She simply sat there on the toilet, her feet pulled up and pushed against the door.

She listened to the person who entered.

It was Lucius Malfoy. She thanked God that he hadn't seen her. She would have died if he had.

"Potter," Malfoy sneered, "What on earth are you doing here so late at night?"

"The same could be asked of you, Malfoy." James said.

"I am doing my job, making sure that no students are out of their dorms at this time of night." Malfoy said huffily.

"And I'm taking a bath. Is that all you needed? Or do you come here for kicks?" James asked.

Lily could hear Malfoy growl, then she heard his feet stomping away and the entrance closing. She let out a large sigh, he didn't know she was here.

James came to the stall and pulled the door open, the towel at his waist still peaked a bit, "It's okay, he didn't see you." He assured her.

Lily gave an apologetic smile, "I should be going. Sara will be worried."

James nodded understandingly. He went and retrieved an extra towel for her.

"Won't you be coming too?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." He said.

"Maybe some other time," she suggested with a shrug. She turned and grabbed her robes and disappeared from the room.

"Damn," James muttered to himself, "I need a cold shower."


	7. A Dark Lust

Engaging

A Dark Lust

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily had left the room as carefree as ever. Sara smiled at the thought, she truly did envy her friend. Though she would never tell anyone that.

She sat on her bed, bushing her thick mass of red curls. Her hair had always been her pride and joy. It was something that she had that no one else did. There were so many other things that others had that she could never have.

She lightly jumped from her bed to the floor below, without waking the other three up. She made her way downstairs and into the common room.

She sat on the couch and continued to brush through her hair, her eyes glazing over as she thought of all the things she would never know.

A voice called to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked around the room only to find that she was alone.

A cold breeze beckoned to her.

She looked about for its source to find that a window was open. She stood and went to it to pull it closed but that didn't seem to help.

She went back to the couch and pulled it closer to the fire, sitting down again and rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

She pulled her legs up onto the couch and hugged her knees to her chest, her body shivering as the voice called her name once more.

Her eyes widened as the flames of the fire twisted and danced and intertwined, stretching to make the figure of a man.

The moment she realized who it was he revealed himself to her, it was Tom, Lily's friend from that first night.

"Hello beautiful lady, I have not forgotten you," he cooed as the flames receded from his body and he made his way to her.

She tried to back away but she couldn't go any father than the back of the couch. Her breath quickened, he had not used Floo Powder. She would have known. But those were real flames. That meant that even if she tried to toast his ass he wouldn't even notice. And she had stupidly left her wand upstairs in her room. So she tried to scare him away with, "Sir, you should not be here." Then she chided herself, he wouldn't be scared by such a stupid remark.

"All is well, little one. Indiscretions in the dark are good for you. Especially when done with the dark, then the dark will protect you from the light." He said, looming over her.

"Unless it is the light with the dark, for the light can easily find itself." She attempted to outwit him.

"Don't worry picolla, I am good to those I love. I know how to please you."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words and she began to thrash out, hoping to punch him in the nose.

He easily caught her flailing arms and pulled her wrists over her head with a single hand. His other hand found its way to the bottom of her shirt.

"I swear I'm going to scream," she threatened.

He pulled out his wand and said a spell as she gathered her breath, "I think you will find it hard to do so picolla." He said sympathetically.

Sara attempted to follow up her threat, but no sound escape. He had taken away her best defense that easily.

His hand snaked up her shirt to fondle her breast through the thin lacy bra that she wore.

Immediately Sara began to kick out at him with her legs, her target, his rather noticeable groins.

He yelped as she hit him, but instead of falling over as she had hoped, he reached for his wand once more, aiming it at her legs as he said the incantation, then he repeated it at her arms and released her.

Sara wanted to bolt away but to her horror she found that she could not move her limbs.

"That was not wise, child." He chastised, "Now I am angry, and I am not a kind man when I am mad."

Her eyes widened as he found the waistband of her short pajama bottoms and pulled the silk away, taking her cotton underwear with them, "You had better still be free of any touch than mine, picolla, I am not nice when jealous."

She watched helplessly as he lowered himself to her and spread her legs apart, his tongue finding her.

She wanted to scream, wanted to shout, to beat him to a bloody pulp, but she was useless at the moment, with a few spells he had made her this way.

He looked up at her, his eyes hungry, "Good, you are still mine. But I must claim you, or at least mark you. I am short on time, so it will have to be the latter, my apologies picolla." He said.

She inhaled deeply as his teeth grew into sharp fangs as he smiled at her. He leaned back down and viciously bit her inner thigh, his teeth going deep, gashing open her flesh.

Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks, but there was nothing that she could do but cry. She closed her eyes to the pain as sharp nails clawed into her sides.

She looked back down at him as he raised his head, her blood trickling down his chin. He came up and kissed her forehead, "I will come back to claim you another night, when I am not so busy. Stay mine, love, for no man shall have you and live."

She watched as he burst into flames above her face, the flames slowly vanishing.

The moment he was gone she could move again, she pulled her bottoms back on and rolled over to face the couch, tears overcoming her. Great sobs of fear racking her thin form.

"Sara?" A voice called from behind her, "Is that you?"

She knew it to be Sirius. She bolted up and ran up the stairs to her room.

Sirius stood in shock. Had he seen blood on her bare midriff?


	8. Scars of Hate

Engaging

Scars of Hate

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily entered the Gryffindor common room and was shocked to find Sirius at the base of the stairs that lead up to the girls' bedrooms, shouting up at Sara.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. It wasn't like him to cause a scene that didn't need causing…well…at least not one that revolved around Sara, he knew she hated the attention.

Sirius looked over at Lily, "Thank God. Lily, Sara's hurt. I know she is. It looked like she had gashes down her sides and like one of her legs was bleeding. Lily, please go help her, I can't go into the girls' room and I've been down here for at least half an hour and no one else has responded. Please go check on her at least." He begged, his eyes wide with fear for the redhead that they both knew so well.

Lily bit her lip, "Alright, I'll check on her, but if nothing's wrong I'm not coming back down."

"Fair enough, but if something is, run the whole way. Please." Sirius was begging her.

His desperation frightened her, so she ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She reached her room and went to Sara, gasping when she saw the open wounds on her friend's sleeping figure.

She ran back down the steps, surprised to see Professor Dumbledore standing there talking to Sirius, who was explaining to him what he had explained to her a few moments ago, "Sirius, you were right. She's hurt real bad." Lily breathed frightened.

Both heads had snapped up at her voice, and neither one was happy with her news.

Sara's eyes fluttered open and she awoke in a white room. She bolted up when she realized that this had not been the room she had cried herself to sleep in.

"Sara!" two voices called out. Lily and Sirius rushed over to her.

"Am I in the hospital wing?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, you were hurt and we brought you here." Sirius answered.

"Dumbledore said that it looked like something had attacked you. What was it? How come you didn't go straight to the hospital wing? Or to Dumbledore? Why didn't you report it?" Lily asked, her green eyes big with unshed tears.

Sara scowled at them, "Because I didn't see the need. It wasn't that bad."

Lily blinked at her, but she couldn't say anything, she was biting her lip again, a nervous habit that she had had since before they met.

"Sara, it was worse than you realized. Look, all the potions they forced down you couldn't take away the scars." He said motioning towards her sides.

She looked down to her sides to see his claw marks still on her, simply no longer bleeding. "Oh God…" she whispered.

"Sara? What did it?" Sirius asked.

Her long red hair fell into her face, hiding her expression as her fingers traced the scars, "I didn't see. It was too quick." She lied. She had seen all too well, and he had certainly taken his time.

She froze as Sirius's hand brushed away her hair, his eyes searching for contact with hers, but she denied him that, her own gaze still upon the reminders of her attack. At least he had fangs and claws, it lead their beliefs away from a man and it would be much easier to hide the truth that way.

"Class, we're missing class. Which class am I missing?" she asked suddenly, she needed all the help she could get in her classes and laying around in a hospital bed wasn't going to help her much.

Sirius smiled, she was pushing her personal things aside again, it was her nature to do so. One day he would have to help her stop that, it wasn't good for her health.

Lily hesitated, "Err…you're missing Divination," she answered honestly.

"What?" Sara said, shooting to her feet, "I can't miss Divination!"

"Here's your book," Sirius said, he had thought he should bring them along, figuring that this would be her reaction, "if you hurry you'll make it before class is over, it just started after all."

Sara gave a smile as she took the book, then she bolted out of the room, ready for class clad in her small pajamas and completely shoeless.

"Do you think that wise?" Lily asked him.

"She needs to get her mind on something else right now." Sirius answered.


	9. Trickling Water

Engaging

Trickling Water

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily was walking down the hallway when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty room.

She smiled at James as he took off his invisibility cloak, "You know you could give someone a heart attack like that."

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked, a gentle smile curving his lips.

"Of course not, Potter," she teased.

"You got a minute?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder, "A small one." She answered, meaning that he had to be quick and that he should start something he couldn't finish.

He smiled, "I just have to know."

"You have to know what?" she asked confusedly.

"Well, the other night…I mean, I know you're still…still a virgin, but what you did…how did you know…you know, what to do?" he asked, sputtering over the words and how to phrase the question.

She smiled, "Oh, you can thank Sara for that." She said.

He blinked, "Sara…Sara taught you how to have sex?" he blurted, a little freaked out.

She put a hand over her mouth, half trying not to burst out laughing, half out of surprise and shock that he could come to that conclusion, "No, no, no…ew…no." He stared at her blankly as she explained, "No, Sara reads romance fiction. Usually about vampires and what not. So, when she finishes I borrow them and I read them. And being romance novels, they have a lot of sex. I know she just skips through the sex scenes, they seem to really bother her. But I just think they're…well…romantic. So, I gained a touch more knowledge than experience would give me through them. Why? Did I do it wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No, no, not at all. It was wonderful, believe me. I wouldn't mind trying it again." He added with a smile.

She smiled back, "Well, I really do have to go. See you later," she said and left the room.

"Right, I have to add Sara to my thank-you list." James said, making a mental note.

James was taking a cold shower, it seemed he did that a lot now that he and Lily had "moved up" in their relationship. Or was the term "stepped forward"? He wasn't really sure.

There was a squeaking noise and the water he was bathing in turned from cold to somewhere between warm and hot.

"Hey!" he complained turning around, then stopped.

It was Lily, standing there, dropping her towel to the floor. His member peaked up to say hello.

"Lily," he squeaked, "what are you doing here?" he asked after clearing his throat.

"Well," she said with a smile, "I know how you take baths and I wanted to see if a shower produced the same result." She stated, stepping in, her breasts firm, their peaks brushing his chest, arousing him even more. Damn, the woman had no idea what she was doing to him.

"Well, the thing as a whole is close to the same, though I do believe they have a different ending," he informed her knowledgably.

She smiled wickedly, "Perhaps the rides are not as close as you might think," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on tiptoe for her lips to meet his, his manhood pressed firmly into her.

James leaned into her slightly, allowing her further access to the inside of his mouth as her tongue explored the cavern. His hands made their way to her rear of their own accord, gripping her firmly in his palms.

Her mouth abandoned his and it trailed his neck to his ear, sucking, swirling, nipping. She ran her tongue along the rim of his ear, making him shudder with anticipation as her hands traced the lines of his shoulders.

Their actions rubbed his sensitive flesh hard against her stomach, adding to the pain that lay in his groins.

He groaned, he needed her, needed to be in her. He needed to prepare her once more, she had not been ready last time, not yet.

She trembled as his hand found her center, a finger entering her core, stretching her. Excitement, anticipation washed over her.

His second finger made its way in beside its mate. Love, joy, they overcame her.

A third finger inserted itself within her deepest core.

A hand touched his, drawing his attention to her face, her eyes downcast.

"Lily?" he asked unsurely.

"James, we both know this is my first time. What about you? Have you…gone all the way before?" she asked.

James blinked, then looked down and watched as his hand left her body, no, his needs would not be settled this night.

"Yeah, I have." He answered honestly.

Lily looked up at him as he looked away, ashamed, "Who with? How many times?" she asked unsurely.

He leaned back and rubbed his neck, "Only a few times, earlier on. My first time was in second year, the girl was in sixth. I didn't know her very well, but I wanted to know what it was like."

"What was it like?" she asked.

"The first time?" he asked, she nodded. "It was scary. I was way too young, a twelve year old should never do the things I had done. But I lived."

"Was there ever anyone else?" she asked.

"Yeah, there was another girl that year, though she was my own age. I didn't know that sex was something you shouldn't do, my mom never really thought I needed that "one-on-one" talk with my dad. She thought I was too young. It was the girl's first time. But she liked it so it was okay, though I didn't really like it anymore. Then, in fifth year, there was a girl. She found out about…well, she found something out that she shouldn't have. And I didn't want her to let anything out so I offered her anything she wanted. She picked me. She was a sixth year then, but she didn't make it back the next year, no one knows why, but I suspect she got caught with someone." He said, he wanted no secrets between them.

He looked at her, afraid to find condemnation in her pretty green eyes, but instead there was something else. It was sympathy.

"Does Remus know what you did for him?" she asked.

He blinked, "No…wait…you know his secret?" he asked.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, Sara and I found out early last year."

He smiled, "Well at least he knows that he has friends everywhere." He said.

She smiled, but it faded, "James, I have to go, I'm sorry. Maybe some other time?" she offered.

"Whenever you're ready," he said. If you ever are, he thought. After knowing his darkest secrets she had to hate him. He doubted she would want to continue the relationship for long.

He watched her wrap herself in the towel, pull a robe over herself then walk out of the bathroom.

He sighed, well, he didn't need a cold shower tonight. He had just gotten an icy realization. Lily couldn't possibly love him after that.


	10. Flames Hidden in the Dark

Engaging

Flames Hidden in the Dark

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily watched as Sara did her homework. Sara had thrown herself into her studies after she had been attacked by whatever that thing had been. It was almost depressing, now that her vulgar words and short-temper were gone with all of her other emotions.

It seemed the attack had done more psychological harm than anything, though Lily didn't understand how it could have caused so much damage.

"Sara," she said.

Sara looked up at her friend, "Yeah Lils?" she asked.

Lily took a breath, "What would you do if Sirius told you that he had slept with other women before?" she asked.

Sara stared up at her friend, then put her quill down and sat at her friend's side, "Potter not as innocent as you had hoped?" she asked.

"Oh, that's not what I'm worried about. That didn't even seem to be a point of consideration. No, he's definitely innocent." Lily said simply.

"Then what's the problem?" Sara asked.

"Well…" Lily tried to figure out how to tell her best friend, "I know he's had sexual intercourse before. But, I haven't. So, I'm not as knowledgeable on the subject. What if I don't…what if I don't "please" him?"

Sara smiled, though Lily knew that if she had been her usual self she would have been dieing of laughter, "I doubt that's a problem, babe. Did you ask if he enjoyed those previous encounters?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't ask, but he did say that he hadn't found them enjoyable." Lily answered as best she could.

"Well then he is as inexperienced as you." Sara answered.

"What?" Lily asked, looking up at Sara.

"Well, he obviously has no idea what he likes." Sara said.

"He said he liked what I…" Lily froze, had she just told her friend that she had come close to having sex? Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Sara smiled, "Guess I'll be winning my bet. Have you gone "all the way" with him yet?"

Lily shook her head, no, they hadn't had sex quite yet. Well, maybe oral, but nothing more. Or did oral count?

"So he said he liked what you did? Don't tell me what you did, that's a little too much for me anyways."

Lily smiled, "Yeah, you can't even bear it when fictional characters have intercourse."

Sara smiled, "I can't, can I? It doesn't matter, if he said he likes you then he likes you. Did you ever think that he didn't find his previous acts 'enjoyable' because they weren't with someone he really liked. He really likes you, so if you do have sex or even if you don't, I bet you'll have a ring on your finger before school lets out." Sara said.

"Really?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Have I ever lost a bet yet?" Sara asked.

"Not that I know of. How many bets have you made?" Lily asked curiously.

"Lately? About fifteen, this being my newest one." Sara added.

Lily smiled, "Thanks Sara, that really did help me."

"Anytime."

Lily walked into the common room where the four Marauders were sitting by the fire, plotting their next big prank.

"James, can I steal you for a bit? We need to talk." Lily said.

Sirius and James cast each other meaningful glances, "we need to talk", a man's death sentence.

"Sure," James answered. He knew this was coming, there was no use in prolonging the inevitable.

He stood and followed her out of the room. She led him to the empty classroom they had been in a few weeks ago. She had looked it up, apparently no one used it anymore because it was "cursed". But Lily didn't believe in curses, not really. She hoped that James didn't either.

James stood in the room, he remembered their last conversation in here. He doubted this one would end as well as the other had.

"James, I've been thinking. Mainly about what we talked about in the shower." Lily began.

James cringed when she looked down at her feet. You open up your heart and soul to a person and they're bound to let you down.

He knew the fateful words that were coming, and he wanted nothing to do with them. At least not when it involved him and Lily.

"And, I think I'm ready."

He blinked, had he heard her right? Had she said that she was ready? Ready for what?

Stupidly he blurted that thought out, "For what?"

She blinked, "Oh…well…if you've decided that you didn't want to then that's okay." She mumbled, tears beginning to come to her eyes, she had just opened herself up to him for real, and he didn't want to go ahead with it.

James's eyes widened as he realized what she had meant by "ready". He gently cupped her chin and pulled it up so she looked at him, "Are you sure?" he asked.

She blinked back the tears that were brewing, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I understand." She said. Was she forcing him into doing something that he didn't want to do?

James went down and kissed her gently, passionately. He backed her into a wall and simply kissed her, long and hard for half an hour. Only then did he realize that the pain in his groin was so intense. His pants weren't big enough for him like this, he felt tight and constricted.

"Hmmm…" he mumbled against her mouth, "Clothes…this is a new obstruction."

She smiled against his lips and his hands found the buttons of her blouse. He undid one, bringing his mouth down to kiss the newly revealed flesh.

He did the same for the next two buttons. But on the fourth he reached his hand in and cupped her heavy breast, his thumb rubbing its firm peak. She tilted her head back as he pulled the round flesh from her shirt and pushed the nearly see-through bra away to take the mound into his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her back and picked heru p to lay her gently on the floor, following down so that he was on top of her, though his knees were spread to either side so that his weight was not fully upon her.

He unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and pulled the sides away to reveal her torso to him. He pushed the bra the rest of the way down, not even bothering to take it or her shirt off. His whole attention was focused on her firm, flawless breasts.

Her attention wasn't.

Her hands found the band of his jeans and unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his pants and shoved them down to his knees. She then tugged at the band of his boxers until he was free from all confines and snuggled nicely into her palms as her fingers ran over his warm flesh.

Greedily he toyed with her breasts, leaning into her so that he touched her entrance but did not enter, then he rubbed himself on her abdomen, the friction was enough to make them both turn pink and begin to heave for air.

One of her hands was in his hair while the other stroked him, making him harder and harder with need.

With a groan he remembered that, not for lack of trying, she wasn't ready to accept him fully, and at the rate they were going, he doubted he could ease the pain any other way than preparing her once more.

He went to her skirt but simply lifted it up, pleased to find that no underwear marred his path to her core.

Skipping all formalities a finger was inserted into her soul, causing her to gasp for breath. A second followed the first, a bit too quickly as she made a small objection. James stifled his hurry and waited for her to be ready to accept the third finger. She was ready as he pushed it inside of her.

His breath caught, she was his now, she was ready for him.

Then, to their horror, the door opened and light flooded in.

"Damn you guys!" Sirius shouted, "Get a room!"

"I thought we had!" James barked, pulling Lily's top over her to cover her from his friend's view. "What the hell is your problem?" he snapped, rather frustrated that once again they had not gone where he had wanted to go. He pulled his boxers up and brought up his pants to zip and buckle them once more as Lily readjusted her bra and buttoned her shirt, her skirt back in place so that only James knew how ready she had been for him.

"It's Sara, she's been attacked again." He answered.


	11. Playing with Fire

Engaging

Playing with Fire

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily had left her, Sara remembered as she pulled her knees into her chest.

She hadn't even been alone, she had been laying in her bed staring at the ceiling. All Three of the other girls had been there, but they were all asleep.

Then he had appeared.

Immediately she had gone for her wand but he had been quicker on the draw, or perhaps he had simply been ready, and had cast a spell that had forced her into paralysis once more.

He had told her that he wanted her, that he needed her. He had been bad that night, he had broken the law many times and he wanted to clear his slate. He said that the only way he could do that was for him to draw from her innocence.

Sara had said many curses to him, but none of the girls woke up, she had always been angry in her sleep. And she always screamed at her dreams so they had all gotten used to it in the six plus years that they shared a room with her.

He saw no need to silence her when he realized that no matter how much noise she made her friends wouldn't wake up. Not that he couldn't deal with them if they did.

His hands had found her shirt and had simply ripped it off, nearly shredding the thin material. His hands had found her breasts, had torn off her bra with a simple pull.

He had handled her roughly, bruising her easily. She cried out for help but no help came.

He bent his head to her body and she flared up, a flame licking his face, searing his right eye as he loomed over her.

He had snapped up in shock and minor pain, though it hadn't done more than graze him. He glared down at her, his temper getting the better of him.

He leaned into her once more while his hands had made their way to her neck for his fingers to encircle the column with a viselike grip.

She attempted to flame him again but his hands tightened, cutting off her air. His grip loosened a minute later, leaving her free to gasp for air as he took her into his mouth. Sara couldn't help but feel as if his tongue was an overly large slug, leaving a path of grime and ick where it trailed.

Again she flamed him, this time harder, so that his face was nearly engulfed. His grip tightened on her neck hard, his fingernails sharpening and cutting into her flesh. His mouth came to the beginning of her right breast just beneath the collarbone and he bit down, his fangs ripping into the tender flesh. She wanted to gasp for air from the pain but he still had a grip on her neck.

His grip loosened and a hand fell from her neck, though his fangs remained in her flesh, the sight reminding her of a tormented and evil vampire from the books she liked to read. The kind that was the bad guy in the book.

His loose hand pushed down her shorts and found her core.

He smiled evilly as he rubbed her opening.

Tears swelled up as she glared evilly at him. If he dared to do so then she would as well.

Two fingers pushed into her.

Fire engulfed the entire bed, catching on the sheets and the curtains, brightening the room to the point where it was like a summer day, heating everything in the room up as if it were an inferno.

The other three girls all woke up and screamed at the sight of the flames, though not one saw the man who vanished into them as if he were a part of the fire himself.

His last words called to Sara, he promised that he would take her. He would forcefully take her just before school let out. And she would have no where to go to save herself from him.

And just like that he was gone.

Sara dressed herself in what clothes she could find quickly, then pulled the flames back into her, her hair still sparking a bit from the experience.

The three girls saw the blood as it began to soak through her shirt and trickle down her neck.

The three of them forced her into the hospital once more, though the last visit had been over a month ago.

She waited there to hear their verdict. What would they do to a girl who had just set fire to her room?

She smiled slightly, well, at least Sirius had been worried about her and not the disaster she had caused.

Then tears came to her eyes, she could never hope for the relationship she had wanted to have with Sirius. Not now. This Tom was not going to allow Sirius to even be near her.

In her mind she knew that he would be angry.

In her heart she knew he would kill him.


	12. Love Kills

Engaging

Love Kills

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily burst into the hospital wing, "Sara!" she shouted and threw her arms around her friend's neck. Then she pulled away and eyed the blood that ruined Sara's top, "What happened?" she asked horrified.

Sara smiled with her friend's over reactive nature, "Hey Foxy, I'm fine." She said with a smile, though her eyes hid unshed tears.

"Did you see it this time? Did they say that it was the same thing that attacked you the other night? Do you think it's preying on…on…on witches like us?" Lily asked, her heart filled with concern for her friend.

"No, not yet, and I doubt it. You have nothing to fear Lily, Potter will protect you." Sara offered her friend.

James was standing to Lily's right, "Sara, I think we've known each other long enough to call each other by our fist names." He said simply, pity in his eyes.

Sara's eyes darkened at the emotion, she needed no pity, she never wanted anyone to pity her for anything, "If you insist." She said, though her tone was rather cold.

She stood and smiled gently at the couple in hopes of easing their worries. Then she started to leave but froze as she saw who was standing by the door.

It was the rat.

Peter Pettigrew. His eyes were on her, but not on her face, and close to but not on the bloodstain either. She tried to walk past him but froze when he smiled wickedly at her.

Her lips trembled slightly but she continued out, he was a weakling and always had been. The worm hovered to the other three marauders for comfort and protection. She had never liked the guy, but she didn't know why. She simply had a gut feeling that deep down inside he was evil.

She made it past him with her chin held high, she needed nothing from anyone. She could make it through this on her own. And she would have to.

She turned the corner onto another hallway and froze to see him leaning against the wall.

Sirius Black. His eyes looking down to his feet, a grim expression hidden there.

"Sirius," she whispered, unable to stop herself.

He looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers, "Sara," he breathed her name as if someone had just died. And it seemed to her that she was the one in the casket.

He stood upright and walked over to her, he leaned forward and kissed her. He was gentle though his emotions were fierce. He didn't know how else to express them. She had been attacked twice and he hadn't been there for her either time. One small difference and she could have very well been taken from him forever. And that thought was not one that he could live with.

Sara received the kiss, and even leaned into it, her arms coming up around his neck. But tears flowed from her eyes and she broke the kiss before it got too deep and simply put her head against his shoulder and cried.

He held her, unable to do anything but do everything he could to comfort her, to sooth her, to stop the tears that soaked into his shirt.

After a few moments of drawing in comfort from his strong arms Sara pulled away, and looked into his eyes that were filled with pain for her, her own filled with pain for what she had to do.

"Sirius, I don't love you. I'm sorry, but I can't let you think that I do. Please, just leave me alone. Please, just stay away from me." She whispered then turned and bolted from him, running away from the only real love she had ever known.


	13. A Helping Hand in Love

Engaging

A Helping Hand in Love

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily paced slowly beside James and Sirius.

"It's what she said," Sirius repeated the sentence he had been saying for five weeks.

Lily shook her head, "She may have said it but that's not what's in her heart. I know it's not. Trust me Sirius, she loves you, she just…I don't know…doesn't realize it? No, she does…then what's her problem?" Lily was beginning to get frustrated with that question.

Someone else entered the empty potions class.

The three Gryffindors looked up to find the Slytherin who stood there.

"What do you want?" James sneered.

Snape glanced at him, "Nothing that has to do with you," he informed him.

"Severus, what is it?" Lily asked.

He turned to Lily, "I think you are asking the wrong question, Flower. It is not what is Sweet's problem, it is what is her fear."

"Since when do you give a rat's ass about a Gryffindor?" James snapped, he knew that Snape still had hard feeling about the dangerous prank Sirius had played on him but now was not a time to put Sirius down.

Snape looked up at him as if he were stupid, "I have always cares for Flower and Sweet." Then he turned to Sirius, "I understand that she has chosen you, and I am forced to agree with that, so I will help you out in this matter." He once again turned to the other two, "You two should probably leave. This is for Sirius and me to discuss." He stated simply.

"No way, I am not leaving you two alone! You have never gotten along over anything!" James denied instantly.

"Come on James, this is not our business." Lily said, taking James's arm and leading him to the door.

"Are you telling me to leave them alone? Together?" James demanded.

Lily looked up into his eyes, "No, I am asking. Now James, will you please give them time to be by themselves."

The look in her eyes told him that this was important to her so he sighed and allowed her to lead him out of the room.

He looked down at her, "You had better be happy." He teased.

She smiled, knowing that with Severus helping Sirius out Sara would no longer be having these problems and no longer need her to worry about her, "Don't worry James, I am going to make it up to you. Follow me," she said leading him away.

With a smile covering his lips and enticing thoughts coming to his mind he willingly followed her.

"We'll have no interruptions this time." She stated.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see," she teased, taking him outside the castle.

The couple made their way to the landmark that automatically told him exactly where they were going. The Whomping Willow. That meant that they were headed to the Shrieking Shack. "Remus just got back, didn't he?" he asked, pleased that she had thought of this place. No one would be bothering them this time.

"Yeah," she said as she picked up a long stick and pushed the knot that stilled the tree just long enough for her and James to climb underneath and into the pathway to the Shrieking Shack.

Soon the couple found themselves at their destination and Lily turned to James, a smile on her face. Perhaps this time they would both be satisfied.

"Let's start all over again, almost like the bath," she said, a wicked grin on her face as her hands found his belt and waited for permission.

He smiled wide and obligingly took off the pants for her, his shaft sturdy and ready for her care.

She smiled, this would be fun, and now she could actually see his reactions.

Her hands reached for him.


	14. Total Acceptance

Engaging

Total Acceptance

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily smiled as she grasped him in her palms and began to gently rub him, her fingers massaging him.

James leaned in and took possession of her lips, the kiss was hungry and forceful. He commanded control with his tongue, tasting her mouth, enjoying the warm feel of it, and the cool feel of her hands on his hot member.

His hands roamed her back as she worked the same magic she had the first time they had ever even thought of having sex, only this time she was able to move a bit easier, being above water.

Her lips left his, trailing down his chest slowly as she sank to her knees, her hands holding him to her body so that he trailed up her stomach and in-between her breasts as her tongue trailed down his abdomen.

She finally reached the rod that her hands grasped and rolled her tongue all the way around it three times before taking him into her mouth.

James groaned as her tongue swirled around him, massaging him with its heat.

He grabbed fistfuls of her hair and followed as she began to pull hum out then push him back in, rocking over him, her tongue still sweeping the tender flesh. He began to pump he harder, rocking into her without realizing that he was doing so in an effort to deepen his exploration of her mouth.

To his embarrassment he lost himself in her mouth. But she took it in stride, never faltering from the rhythm they were creating. Her hands roamed over his body, leaving trails of fire as they went, the burning adding up to strengthen his member fully once more.

Then she slowed her pace, her tongue swirling over him, leaving him burning for more as she took him out of her mouth and back into her hands for her lips to trail their way back up his abdomen and chest, her hands slightly squeezing and releasing him to keep him pumping with need as she dragged him back down to her abdomen and her lips met his, her tongue forcing his back and entering his mouth so he could taste himself in her. He found he liked that taste as much as he liked her own, it seemed to make her more his in a sense.

Now it was his turn, and he slowly worked on pulling her shirt over his head, suddenly wondering where his own clothes had gone, for he only remembered unzipping his pants for her. The thought vanished from his mind when her full breasts fell out of the shirt, no bra in his way. Apparently the shirt had a built in one, he decided he had to get her more of those, they made things a bit easier when he was in a hurry.

His fingertips trailed over the column of her neck to her collarbone and down to the sensitive skin that made up those firm spheres that he found he was becoming rather obsessed with. He rubbed the skin until it was warm to the touch, then he brought one peak into his mouth to suckle it. His tongue twirled around the risen point, making her shudder and cradle his head to her. He massaged her back as his tongue made its way to the other peak to give it the same special treatment. She arched herself to him, she was clearly ready for him.

Though he knew he would have to go through that damn process, he had been so close last time, but that had been over a month ago and with all the stress and Sara's behavior and emotional trauma they hadn't ever really gotten around to trying for their goal again.

Then he remembered he also had to be fair, she had pleased him very well, not he should do the same for her.

His hand trailed from her back to her side, his fingers slipping beneath the band of the medium length skirt she wore and slipped it off of her body. She kicked the skirt away from her ankles and pushed his member to her abdomen, needing to be close to him, and this was the closest that she had ever come, save for when she had brought him into her mouth.

He picked her up and carried her, his lips fastened to hers, to the "just-in-case" bed that Dumbledore had had stowed away for Remus.

He laid her down gently so that her legs were off the bed. He got onto his knees and spread her legs apart to find the entrance to her soul.

He brought his head to her and swirled his tongue around her inner thigh, then trailed over her opening to get to the other thigh. Finally he came back to the middle and he grasped her well rounded hips with his hands as his tongue dove in and out of her, lingering for minutes at a time, taking in her taste, memorizing her flavor.

She squirmed against him, needing more than what he was giving her at the moment. When he didn't get the picture she grabbed at his hair and pulled him up so she could steal a kiss from him. His tongue darted in and out of her mouth in much same manner it had done to her opening.

He hand reached for him and grasped him, pulling the rod into her abdomen, trying to give him the hint.

He smiled at her antics but remembered that even if she thought she was ready she wasn't.

So again he went to preparing her, praying that they would finally reach a point farther than they had yet come.

A finger entered her, his teeth lovingly nibbling the lobe of her ear as she braced herself for the pleasure she knew was coming. A second finger, his playful nibbles had moved to her collarbone as excitement overcame him. The third finger pushed into her, he let out a long sigh, finally.

"James?" she whispered.

Damn! He thought, what the hell was wrong with his third finger? It had to be cursed, it just had to be.

"What?" he grunted at her frustrated by her prolonging what he knew they were both longing for.

"Do you think that this is a sign?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, this was not what he was wanting to be doing.

"The fact that after all the times we've tried we just can't get to the end? Do you think it's a sign?" she asked more specifically.

"It's a sign that I need to skip my damned third finger!" he grumbled.

"No, James, that's not what I mean. I mean…maybe we shouldn't…maybe we shouldn't go there…I mean, I heard that school flames never last past school. And this is our last year…and…and we may never see each other again…maybe we shouldn't…you know." She said, tears in her voice. She wanted this to happen, but not if it wouldn't last. She didn't want a school fling. Not one that went this far.

James pulled his hand away from her, stood, and left the room.

Lily sat there, her eyes wide. Had she really meant so little to him? Was he really in it for just the sex?

She sat up, was he really gone?

Her head fell defeated, and tears began to stream down from her eyes and she pulled her knees into her chest and hugged them tight.

"Lily?"

She looked up, surprised to hear his voice. She blinked at him, he was in front of her, down on one knee in the nude. "James?" she asked confused.

He opened a little black box that he had been holding up to her, "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Lily sat there stupefied. She simply stared at the diamond engagement ring. It was stunning.

She looked up and into his eyes, her mouth open from shock, "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Please say that's not your answer," James asked.

Instead of answering she flung her arms around his neck and kissed his face a thousand butterfly times.

He seemed pleased with that response and took her left hand to slip the band on it, a symbol that she was his, that he loved her and always would.

He captured her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, he had never intended on leaving her. He had actually hoped to give it to her the moment they were alone, then she had lead him away, then she had been all to excited about the thought of sex with him, or was it that he had been so excited about the thought of making love to her properly? He decided it didn't really matter which.

He leaned her over until she was laying on the bed and he was on top of her. He entered his three fingers into her center once more, to make sure that she was still ready for him, then he pulled them away and replaced them with his staff that was all to ready to finally feel what it was like inside of her.

He entered her a little, very slowly, until he reached her barrier. His mouth was still demanding hers open to him, so he deepened the kiss just as he surged forward to break through her barrier. Then he slowly pushed in, then pulled himself out, then pushed in a little further. His movements were slow and deliberate; he wanted her to feel no pain, not caused by him. Not ever.

He went slow until she could painlessly accept all of him, then his rocking back and forth began to hasten.

She broke the kiss to arch into him, her cheeks flushed with blood, her eyes closed, loving the feel of him inside of her, stretching her, rubbing against her most tender flesh.

He closed his own eyes, the feel of her tight sheath contracting around him was driving him crazy with pleasure.

Soon the pace was fast and his strokes were powerful and each one took them a little farther.

When he reached his peak he burst inside of her, spreading his seed within her, then dropped to her side, breathing heavily.

"I love you Lily Potter," he said.

She rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder, her breathing matching the heavy pace of his own, "I love you, James Potter." She replied.

His arm reached around her to pull the covers over the both of them, then back around to lock her to him.

They fell asleep together, his arm about her waist, her arms about his neck.

They were a couple very much in love.


	15. Test of Truth and Love

Engaging

Test of Truth and Love

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily had been an angel, Sirius thought, pulling James away to give him and Snape time to talk about the one thing they shared the same feelings and opinions on. And her name was Sara Sugar Sweets.

Sirius turned to Snape, "Why do you really want to help me?" he asked.

Snape stared right back into Sirius's eyes, "Because she chose you. And if you are worth it then I cannot disagree with her, not even in this case. But I must ask, what are you interested in her for? She is not the kind to trade her body for a short insignificant relationship that will ruin the rest of her life. What are you looking for from Sara?" he asked, walking over to a table and leaning against it, crossing his ankles and folding his arms.

Sirius smiled at Snape's concern for Sara's safety throughout this whole thing, "Don't worry, Severus, I'm not in it purely for her body. I love who she is. And I'm not going to abandon her. Even if she hates me I will always think of her first and foremost." Sirius answered honestly.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "Would you be willing to take a truth potion and repeat that?" he asked.

"Ten times over." Sirius answered.

Snape seemed convinced by that statement, "Just out of curiosity, what exactly do you think attacked her?" he asked.

Sirius's brow furrowed, "I kinda' think it's more who than what. Her emotional trauma and her reactions to these attacks don't really fit with a beast. No, I think it was a man."

Snape smiled, "I know it was. I don't know who, but I do know that he wants her for her body. If I help you, you have to promise to protect her where I cannot." Snape said, his smile long gone.

Sirius blinked, "You really like her, don't you?"

"A man does not give up a woman to another man for lack of love. She has chosen you and I accept that. Will you protect her where I cannot?" he repeated.

Sirius smiled, "I swear on my life that she will always come before myself. And I promise to you that she will never be without a guardian when I am there."

Snape sighed, "I know you know a lot about her, but what you need to work on is knowing her. What can you tell me about her other than physical or emotional descriptions?"

Sirius shook his head, "Like what?" he asked confused.

"Her parents, her background, her being. Anything that you think doesn't fit into those two small categories." Snape answered.

Sirius thought a moment, "I don't really know anything about her family. I know…I know that she's really special. I know that she has the third eye, that she only smiles with teeth when she's faking it, that she hides her emotions away from everyone except Lily, and even then she's restrained."

"Did you know that she is an animagus?" Snape asked.

Sirius blinked, "No, I didn't. legally?" he asked.

"No," Snape said shaking his head, "neither of them are."

"Look, I love her and I always will. So stop playing twenty questions and tell me how I can help her." Sirius said, annoyed with the lack of progress in the conversation.

Snape nodded, "I know what she will do and I know what you must. Later on, anywhere from a week from now to the last day of school, she will contact you. She will find some way to be alone with you. Then she will ask for your help. I don't know what she will be asking for, but I do know that whatever it is she asks you must agree."

"How come?" Sirius asked.

"Because," Snape said, his tone serious, "you will be her last hope. I don't think she will take it well if you deny her. She may even try something drastic."

Sirius's eyes widened, "How do you know this?" he asked.

Snape smiled a sad smile, "I have been there before. As a matter of fact, Sara and I have been very alike during our school careers. She is very dear to me, Black. Take good care of her."

And with that Snape left the room for Sirius to think about those words.

And he did, for there was much meaning hidden within them.


	16. Kiss Me

Engaging

Kiss Me

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily and James were out together again. They had been gone almost everyday after class since the night Sirius and Severus had had their little, "heart to heart".

But things had changed, they were all different now.

It was nearing the end of school, and then they would all go their separate ways.

However, Sirius hadn't been counting the days, he had been watching Sara for any signs of recovery.

Things seemed to be taking a bad course though. Now anything could set her off, and there was no way to tell if she would try to kill someone or simply run away and cry. Sirius didn't like this, he really didn't see it helping her any. Only hurting her.

He sat at the Gryffindor table in-between Remus and Peter as they ate their lunch.

Something came to them, startling them all.

It was a ghost, her hair flying about her as if on fire, a scar running down the right side of her face from her forehead to her neck.

"Erm, can we help you?" Remus asked unsurely.

"I have come bearing a letter addressed to a certain Black." The ghost said, her voice a deep alto, her eyes sharp as she scanned the three then faced all of her attention to Sirius and held out what appeared to be a flame in her hand.

Sirius's brow furrowed but he reached out for the flame. The moment it touched his skin it became a red envelope, much like that of a howler but with a peculiar look of an inferno upon it.

The ghost dipped her chin to him a bit, "You be good to my baby girl," she said, her eyes holding steadfast to his, "I won't see her hurt anymore."

"I know you," Remus murmured to the ghost. She smiled at him and gave him a wink before turning off to disappear as the ghosts sometimes liked to do. "I know her," he repeated it, though no one was really listening to him.

Sirius stared at the envelope in his hands as the red coloring danced before him. He didn't know why but for some reason he found it hard to open the bloody thing.

"Sirius?" Remus asked, worry evident in his voice.

With the sound of his name he snapped out of it and ripped the paper open.

_I require you._

And that was all it said.

When he finished the sentence the envelope burst into a flame, all red and auburn, and took the shape of a creature.

But he didn't notice. He was on his feet and running.

It had to have been Sara who "required him", and she had told him where to find her in that simple sentence. She would be waiting for him in the room of requirements.

It took him a bit to correctly perform what was necessary to open the room but he still managed to do it in record time.

He burst into the room and froze, his eyes wide.

There she was.

She was sitting in the far corner, her knees brought up to her chest, her head down upon them, her bright red hair splaying about her seemingly small figure. The room was empty, save for the only thing that truly mattered to him.

He went to her, "Sara?" he asked then kneeled down at her side.

She looked up, her eyes tormented and tortured, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Sara," he said, wrapping his arms around her in an effort to comfort her, "Sara, what do you need? I'll do anything, just ask me and I'll do it."

"Take me," she whispered into his ear.

"Take you where?" he asked, he would do anything for her.

"Take me here," she replied. "Take me now."

He blinked, confused, "You're already here," he stated.

She pulled away from him to look into his eyes, "That's not what I mean," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow creased in question.

She looked to the side, "He said he would come before school is out. He wants to steal my innocence. I cannot let him. But the only way to stop him from that is to give it to someone else. Sirius, please, take it. He cannot have it," she said, tears coming to her eyes as her hair sparked warningly.

Sirius shook his head, what was really happening here? "Sara, what do you mean? Who is coming? How will he take your innocence?" he asked. He was totally lost.

She looked into his eyes, "I mean exactly what I am saying, and _he_ is coming. And he will take it by force. Will you take me, Sirius? Please?"

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Sara, I do not understand what you _mean_." He stated, confusion in his voice.

Sara took one of his hands in hers and brought it to set on her breast, "This is what I mean," she said, praying he understood, this was hard enough already.

His eyes widened and he pulled his hand away, "Sara, that's not what you want," he said. She wouldn't want to give herself to anyone. She was the kind of girl who waited until the night after her wedding because she'd be just to damned tired to deal with it that night.

She shook her head slightly, "I know what you mean, but I no longer have a choice. All that I can do is offer what I have while I still have it. Don't let me face him like that. If I am innocent I am weak, I am what he wants. If you take me I may have a chance. Sirius, please," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Those salty drops nearly broke his heart.

He leaned in and tenderly kissed a tear before it rolled down her cheek, tears in his own eyes at the sight of hers streaming down, partially caused by him.

His hand cupped her face and hers covered it as she looked up at him with big auburn eyes.

"Kiss me."


	17. Kill Me

Engaging

Kill Me

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily had done it, so could she. She could give herself freely to the man she loved. She could do so before it was too late.

When Sirius hesitated at her previous words she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her hands cupping his face, holding him to her. She hoped that he liked her at least, but she really had no choice but to force him into this rather sudden relationship.

Sirius froze at the kiss, his eyes wide. Was this really what she wanted? Snape had told him to do as she asked, did this count? He had no idea what to do, and it probably didn't help that this would be his first time if he did take her.

She knew that when he didn't respond to the kiss she was in way over his head. Perhaps she had been wrong to think he returned her love. But what other choice did she have? He was the only one she could just give herself to like this, even if she didn't expect to live very long after.

He could feel her body tremble with oncoming tears and he knew that she was sincere. She wanted him to have her before her mystery attacker could steal her away.

He decided to listen to Snape. He decided to give her the one thing that she asked for. He would give her her request, and he would also give her his heart and his soul. He would never again belong to another, there would only be Sara for him. She was his match.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and deepened the kiss, forcing her lips apart so that his tongue could enter her, could explore that which he never thought he could ever know.

One hand went to her head to keep her as close to him as possible as the other sat at the small of her back as he went farther into a relationship than he had ever before been. And he was glad it was Sara, because she really was the only one he wanted.

Her arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord, her thoughts solely on kissing him. Now she could understand how Lily had become so obsessed with James.

She then pushed him away and stood, her trembling hands coming to the buttons of her shirt. He stood as she undid them one by one then pulled the shirt away from her body and dropping it to the floor.

His gaze was focused on her breasts, they were firm and round, with peaks that rose up for attention hidden behind the red lace bra she wore.

He looked at her for permission and moved towards her only when she smiled it at him. He gently touched one breast. It was warm and soft.

He required a bed.

There was a bed.

He lead her to it and they both sat down in the middle of it facing each other, her back to the headboard.

She lay flat and slid her skirt off with shaky hands and let it fall to the side of the bed.

Sirius was thus given the vision of her laying there in only her underwear. He leaned over her and kissed her once more as his hands slowly unclasped her bra, almost hesitating incase she changed her mind.

But she never did.

He pulled the lace away from her body and set it with her skirt.

His hands skimmed over her breasts gently as their mouths kept together, their tongues playing games.

He paused the kiss for a moment to pull his shirt off over his head then went back down to her.

They were taking this very slowly, not wanting to frighten each other, wanting each other.

It was her hands that unzipped him, though it was he who took the denim jeans off, allowing them and his boxers to fall to the floor, his member there for her to see.

She blushed but still reached out to feel it, for it was new to her. She rubbed him in her hands, gently massaging his most tender appendage.

His mouth was at hers once more though he was shuddering from what her untutored hands were doing to him.

His left hand trailed over her breast, stopping only to brush the hard peak, then went down her ribcage, her stomach, to where the band of her underwear sat on her hips. He waited for her one last time, giving her one final chance to change her mind.

But her hands remained on him, gently squeezing and rubbing.

He slipped the cotton from her body, not even caring where it ended up, and explored the triangle of red curls that awaited him. Then he found her opening, rubbing it slightly.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked, his voice hoarse from the blood that seemed to be rushing from one head to another.

Instead of answering she simply pulled him to her, allowing his tip to find her core.

He smiled, "I love you, Sara," he said as he pushed into her, breaking her barrier.

She cried out from the pain but Sirius was there for her, kissing her, stroking her, rocking slightly farther into her every second.

The pain was soon lost to her as she began to feel elevated, the deeper he went the higher he took her.

Soon she was accepting him fully and he was pumping steadily within her tight sheath. He closed his eyes to the feeling of her surrounding him, contracting over him, shuddering around him, gasping in his arms, crying out with pleasure, calling his name.

Then they were rushing forward, climbing higher together, taking pleasure with each other, loving each other until finally he peaked, sending himself deep within her, truly claiming her as his own.

He slackened inside of her but never left her, simply rolled over onto his back, bringing her with him so that she laid on top of him, her head resting against his chest, the both of them trying to breath yet not really wanting to.

He kissed her forehead and lay back, falling to sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

Darkness called him.

He never even realized what had called her, the nightmares that overcame her. It was the worst night she had ever had when it came to her dreams, as she relived what had yet to come over and over again.

He never heard her say the words, "I love you forever more, my dear Sirius Black. But I fear I must bid thee farewell forever. For tonight I think I shall die. Kill me, dear Sirius, I wish you do. Kill me and save me from him."


	18. Chill Me

Engaging

Chill Me

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily murmured in her sleep, a habit James had long since become accustomed to.

He decided to wake her up in a special way today. Perhaps if he did it just right they would end up continuing what they had started the night before.

He leaned over her and brought his mouth to her neck, kissing her throat as his hands began to roam her body.

"Dude, what are you doing? I'm sleeping," Lily mumbled disgruntled and turned away from him.

James looked on in helplessness, well that had definitely ruined his bright and hopeful plans for the morning.

Sara hadn't wanted to leave Sirius like that, hadn't wanted to abandon him when she had just given him herself and taken him away in doing so. She knew she had been his first, and that he would not wish to wake alone.

But she also knew that he was there, searching for her. If he had found her with him he would have killed the only one who really mattered to her.

Boldly she walked to where he was searching, she could not hide from him forever, and now she knew she was strongest to stand up to him. She would not fall without giving him the fight of his life.

It was early morning, probably about three o'clock. He was trying to find her in the Gryffindor common room.

She whispered the password to the portrait and slipped into the room to find him throwing a sitting chair to the wall, the wood shattering, the cushions exploding with his ferocity.

She simply stood there, facing his back, her chin held high.

He froze then straightened. He turned to face her, malice upon his face. "Where have you been? I have been searching for you, picolla." He asked, his voice little more than that of a serpent's hiss.

"I will have none of this." She spoke clearly and loudly, "You will not have me this night. Nor will you ever have me."

He smiled viciously, "Is that what you see in your visions?" he asked.

"It is what will be, whether it was predicted or not." She countered.

He knew that she spoke out of courage, or lack there of. She was trying to build herself up. He knew that she had seen him winning in her dreams, had seen him take her, had seen him keep her, had seen him kill her.

She stood there as he laughed at her, mocked her. She simply stood there as he degraded her very being.

"You will die this night," he stated.

"I will fight this night," she countered. She should not have been such a frightened child on their previous encounters, perhaps he would not think her so weak now if she had then.

"I do not see how one such as yourself can stand up to one such as me, child." He said, all serious and filled with hate for her.

"You do not know me, sir." She stated.

He started towards her, ruthless and impatient.

Her hair melded into her back as her arms stretched in length.

Tom stopped, frozen where he stood as he watched her transform, become something that he hadn't had the pleasure to see up close.

Where Sara had stood now floated a great firebird, much larger than any normal one would be. The creature was rare, but she had it as an animagus. The feat was supposed to be impossible.

Her wings flew back as she screamed, her feathers flaming out.

He pressed his hands to his ears in an attempt to cut out the sound, it wasn't fatal like the cry of the mandrakes, but at her size it sure did hurt like hell.

She flapped and he found himself being charged at by the monstrous bird.

He ducked, roaring as her sharp talons ran lightly along his back, laying him open and bleeding.

But he was not stupid, he flashed around, his wand out as she took another swoop at him. He shouted out the curse, taking great pleasure as she convulsed and fell to the floor, writhing in pain. He kept the curse upon her even as she transformed back into her human self, tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes.

The moment the pain was gone he was on top of her, beating her.

She fought back, but his weight was crushing her, the man had to weigh well over two hundred pounds!

He froze atop her, one hand at her throat, squeezing the life out of her, the other at her center.

"You have been taken," he whispered.


	19. Thrill Me

Engaging

Thrill Me

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily opened her eyes, there was something wrong.

"James, what time is it?" she asked.

He blinked at her question, "About three thirty, why? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Lily shot to her feet and quickly dressed herself, throwing James's clothes in his face, "Something is wrong," she informed him, her voice shaky and her hands trembling, "Something is very wrong."

"Another has taken you!" Tom shouted at her, furious and enraged.

She smiled at him, "I was never taken, I gave myself to him. And I would do so again. I love him, and I despise you," she said then spat in his face.

His eyes widened. A strong hand came down hard across her face, bruising her cheek instantly. She could taste blood inside of her mouth, yes, this was the last thing she would know. She had seen it. The hand found her again, her cheek still stinging from the previous blow.

He would hit her again, then he would take her life. It was exactly what she had seen in her dream earlier in Sirius's arms. That was the only thing that made her want to cry. She would never see him again, could never know if their love would amount to anything at all.

His hand rose again.

Sara stared bravely into his livid eyes, accepting her fate, knowing that there was no other way.

A roar came from the other side of the room, drawing Tom's attention away from Sara and to the huge black dog that stood at the entrance, his fangs bared, hatred blazing in his black eyes.

Sara could not see him, but knew that Sirius was in the room and in the form of the dog. He was growling, threatening, daring Tom to lay another hand on her.

Sara was so confused, this was all wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to die.

Sirius leapt upon Tom and the two began to fight, leaving her there on the ground.

Her eyes glazed over as another vision came to her, this time of the future in its twisted state. The ending frightened her and brought tears to her eyes.

"No," she whispered as the two fought on.

"No!" she screamed as the large black dog flew above her and into the wall.

She got to her feet and saw him there, trying to stand, blood upon his side and a hatred in his eyes that could be defined by no other word.

Sara's eyes widened as he leapt past her and back at Tom, ignoring the limp in his own step.

"No!" she called again as he was easily tossed away.

"So!" Tom shouted, loathing in his eyes, "This is the one who has taken you away from me. Remember my promise? I shall now fulfill it, and he will die." Tom said, his eyes fixed with those of the dog.

But the black dog simply got to its feet and charged at Tom again, in the exact style that had been in her vision. She didn't even realize that her voice echoed his name throughout the castle, didn't know the fury that was welling up inside of her, didn't know that the fatal hate couldn't be held in.

"Sirius!"


	20. Blows to the Heart

Engaging

Blows to the Heart

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily was scared to death of the thing that she didn't know what was happening. James had tried to calm her but had been unsuccessful. Something was happening, and it would change the lives of everyone she knew and loved forever.

She could only pray that she was not too late.

Tom was about to curse him when the flames erupted from her, sending both figures apart and dazed.

They looked in shock or horror to see the flames that made up the mass of her hair, the hot flickers billowing out around her, dancing a thousand dances. Her eyes were pure blue, as if they were the heart of the flames. Her skirt swirled about her, the lace up chords at the back of her top whipped about her, her arms outstretched as if welcoming the sudden heat that overcame the small room.

She was fire personified.

"Sara?" Sirius asked unsurely, back to his normal figure once more.

"I will not let you steal from me the one thing that I truly care about, Voldemort." Sara said, her voice deep and dancing, like the flames that surrounded her thin figure.

Tom smiled, she had guessed his secret, probably even knew it, "You know that a simple flame cannot harm me, picolla."

"I have outgrown that simple status," she said, her eyes flashing green flicks and yellow tips.

He frowned, it was true, she did not seem as easy to overcome at this moment than she had earlier this night. "Will you come up against me then?" he asked.

"I know what you are to become, Voldemort." She said simply.

His brow raised, "Oh really? Then what shall I be, child?" he asked.

"You will become feared and hated. And you will be destroyed by the blood that you do not wish to share with your sister's love." Sara said.

All the cockiness drained from him as a wall came up, his defenses growing, "I will never be defeated! I shall be forever remembered!" he shouted.

"All things in time are forgotten. And one day, we will turn our backs upon your memory. No matter how great you try to make it, it will fade. You are a simple grain of sand, Voldemort, a black and sharp grain, but you are not the only one of your kind. And in turn you will be lost in the golden specks that will surround you." She said, her hair flickering dangerously.

"Liar!" he shouted coming at her.

Sirius inserted himself easily between them, taking the brunt force of Tom's blow.

Sara was infuriated, her hair deepening as she grabbed the injured Sirius and pulled him to her, "You dare to go against him, Voldemort?" she said, her eyes never leaving Tom's, "One day, it is he who will bring down the fall of your empire, and for the second time you will be made into nothing." She shouted.

His wand was in his hand and he raised it to Sirius's chest, in front of her own, "Avada…" he began, an evil smile coming to his lips.

He never finished the curse, his entire body was instead engulfed in flames, his clothes catching around him.

He screamed in horror at the pain that he felt, though he knew flames could not damage his body, it seemed that her anger was eating him alive.

Sirius didn't know what to do, he didn't fully understand the situation. All he knew was that this man had touched Sara, that Sara had called him the only thing she held dear. That it was her arms that wrapped protectively around him as he stood against her, injured and bleeding.

The portrait opened and Lily and James rushed in, both looking frightfully at the sight that was before them.

"Sara stop! That's Tom! Sara you're hurting him!" Lily cried when she realized that it was her half-brother that her best friend was attempting to turn into ashes.

James held her back when she would have run to her brother. Sara was furious, and both she and Sirius were hurt. Lily was right, something was happening. And this was a big something.

"Sara! Leave him alone!" Lily cried, tears falling from her pretty green eyes.

"Lily," Sara's voice said, tears within it for everyone to hear, "I would like to introduce you to Voldemort. One day he will be the most feared and evil wizard of our time. One day, he will try to kill even you." Sara said, "Would you truly have me let him go?" she asked.

Lily's hands clutched to James's arm, she knew that Sara had seen it, knew that she had to be right to some degree. But that was her brother in that inferno, he had been there for her when Petunia had chastised her and put her down for being a witch. He would never truly kill her, they were close. And he was in pain. And she could stop it.

"Sara please, just let him go…" Lily begged, great tears cascading down her cheeks at the sight of her brother being tortured within the flames.

Sara closed her eyes and the fire that engulfed her attacker vanished.

He stumbled then looked up into Lily's eyes. He smiled and stood, taking a step towards her, his sister, the only person he really cared about.

But she was pulled away by the man who had his arm around her, defending her from even her own brother.

Tom froze. This man dared to deny him access to the only person he trusted? He glared into the man's eyes, then simply vanished, swearing that he would kill that man for trying to break him and his sister's trust in one another.

Lily cried into James's shoulder, that had been hard for her, to deny her brother the ability to touch her, to talk to her. She had always been the one that calmed him, that kept him pure of heart, and now he was denied her.

Sara stood there for a moment, trying to accept the fact that he really was gone. That he wasn't coming back.

Her power left her, all of her energy drained during the fight with Voldemort. Her knees buckled and she fell backwards, unable to even keep herself on her feet.

Sirius caught her before she hit the floor, "Sara," he breathed her name, realizing fully how close he had come to loosing her.

She smiled up at him, then found that she didn't have enough energy even for as simple an act as that. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, praying that everything would be all right.

She wouldn't even have enough energy for visions this night, a gracious gift unto itself.


	21. To Fight a Monster

Engaging

To Fight a Monster

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily didn't know what to feel. Her brother had attacked her best friend, then her best friend had, in turn, attacked him. She didn't really know which side to be on. She knew which was the right side, which was the innocent side, but they were both close to her. She didn't want to choose between them.

The door flew open and Professor Dumbledore came running in, his eyes flashing behind his half moon spectacles, "What has happened here?" he asked worriedly.

"Sara got attacked again, then…then we fought him. He's gone but she needs to go to the hospital wing." Sirius said.

Sara's eyes fluttered open. That had been her first dreamless night in years. There was a slight pressure to one side of the bed that she found herself in. She turned her head to see and her lip trembled.

Sirius was there sitting in a chair, his head leaning on the bed as he slept, his hand over hers. He had been by her side the whole time.

She looked about to see James and Lily sitting against the wall, asleep in each other's arms, Remus in a chair on her other side, his arms folded across his chest and his chin touching his chest as he slept quietly, and Severus was against the far wall, leaning against it with his arms folded as well, he was not asleep but seemed deep in his thoughts.

Then there was Dumbledore, pacing in the moonlight of one opened window.

"Uncle Albi?" she asked, "What are you doing here?"

He instantly came to her side, "Who was it Sara? They would not tell me."

She smiled, "You know in your heart who it was. Uncle Albi you know all of the happenings within these enchanted walls. If you always follow your heart you will never falter." She informed him.

"It was Tom Riddle then," he stated, then took a deep breath, "Did he…?"

Sara smiled, "No. Thank the God that is in heaven, no. Not for lack of trying mind you." Then she got serious, "Uncle, I know what is to come."

He looked at her, "You cannot say unless it has already happened, your mother was the same way."

"I am not my mum. And I can say what will be, just not what might be or what could come to be." she corrected simply.

He frowned, "Then what is it that you see?" he asked.

"Voldemort. He will grow in power. He will kill many. His legions are growing stout. We must stop him."

He breathed deeply, he had feared that this would be so, and Sara would not tell him if it wasn't so, "What are we to do?" he asked himself out loud.

"We will be prepared. I am going to form an order. I want you to find members, only those who you would trust with the lives of those you hold dear to you." She instructed him.

He smiled, Sara had always been the first to step up, the first to fight, "And what will we call this order of yours?" he asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix." She stated simply.

Lily didn't really want to join, but Sara had started it and James and Sirius and Remus had joined. Sara had forbidden them to say a word to Peter, though Lily knew not why. Dumbledore spread the news to a few powerful wizards that he trusted dearly, including one Minerva McGonagall. Sara seemed to like her.

Soon they acquired a few others, then more.

By the time the Marauders and the Flames graduated from their school of witchcraft and wizardry there were at least a hundred powerful wizards and witches in their ranks. And they knew it wouldn't stop there.

As Sara predicted Voldemort's forces grew, the Death Eaters claiming a few lives here and there.

Sara was the bravest when it came to facing them, taking the shape of her illegal animagus in public, in front of a few ministry members no less. But not a word was ever said to her.

So she fought beside her Sirius, sometimes hand in hand, as the others looked on, wondering how long this security would last, how long would it be before Voldemort got serious and crushed their small forces?

But as they watched Sara and Sirius, they realized that they might have a chance in the war.

Sirius knew it.

Sara knew nothing else.


	22. Under the Bedsheets

Engaging

Under the Bed Sheets

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily smiled in his arms. They would be getting married in a few days and she couldn't wait. She knew the same went for him, though both were a little tense with the war still raging. Lily had finally accepted that her brother needed to be stopped and joined Sara's Order. She knew that Sara had named the order after her, the "Phoenix" where Sara herself was the "Firebird".

She smiled and rolled over to rest her head on James's shoulder to drift to sleep with him.

Sara went wearily to her room to collapse on the floor just before her bed. She had had no time over this half a year, always busy fighting the Death Eaters. She knew it was a good cause, knew it better than anyone else, but still she could not live on two-hours of sleep every day. It was impossible.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her. She looked up to see Sirius smiling down at her as he carried her to the bed, "Sirius?" she asked confusedly, she hadn't seen him in almost a month. He had been off leading some other part of the order.

"Rough day?" he asked.

She smiled and relaxed in his arms, "Yeah, it was hell. Those damn bastard Death Eaters don't know that there are innocent people out there and don't care that the defenseless Muggles are included in that."

He smiled, "Yeah, I figured that one out too." He said as he laid her down on the bed.

Sara tensed slightly. They had never repeated what they had done that night. Not for lack of wanting to, simply for lack of time. Being the leaders of the only group opposed to the world's greatest mass-murderer was a hard job and neither seemed to have much time for each other anymore.

But he didn't do anything to promote their continuing of their relationship. He simply took off her shoes, then his, laid down next to her and pulled the covers over them, clothes and all. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep in his strong arms.

Sara woke up after two short hours of her sleeping next to the man she loved, and attempted to get up to get ready to go fight Voldemort's forces.

But the arms about her waist didn't allow such movement, as they were shackling her to him.

"Sirius I have to get up," she whispered to him.

"No you don't," he mumbled, "go back to sleep."

"No Sirius, I really do have to go. Voldemort isn't going to stop simply because I was too tired to get up." She countered, but the effect was ruined when she found herself yawning halfway through the remark.

"Yeah, well he isn't going to stop when you kill yourself either. I'm tired, go back to bed so I can sleep," he murmured then kissed her head and fell back into his dreams.

Sara wanted to disagree, and tried to, but found that she was falling asleep while trying and decided that the order could wait one day and snuggled deeper under the bed sheets and closer to his warm body, though they were both fully clothed still.

At least, she hoped it could.


	23. Vacations and Perverted Bastards

Engaging

Vacations and Perverted Bastards

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily logged into her AOL account, ready to check her mail.

An IM popped up, it read, "How old are you?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as "I'm 21" appeared shortly after.

"Too young," she lied as Sara came out of the shower.

Sara had come over to Lily's "Muggleland Suite", as Sara called it, because Sirius had forced her to take the day off. Then he had taken James away so the girls could have some "girl time".

Sara walked over to her and read the IM just before Lily exited out of it. A wicked smile came to her face, "Hold up, that was kinda perverted."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm blocking the stupid freak." Lily said moving the mouse.

"No, wait!" Sara stopped her, "I think we should have a little fun on my day off," she said.

Lily blinked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"You got another one of these machiney thingies?" Sara asked motioning towards the computer.

"Yeah, in the other room, why?" Lily asked.

"Go Bog me on." Sara instructed.

"It's 'log', Sara, what's this plan that you're cooking up?" Lily asked standing and leading Sara to the extra computer, it was a bit slower but still worked, and she had another account on it anyways.

"I think we should become a couple, baby," Sara said, the wicked grin on her face remaining.

Lily gasped but continued to set her up, "Are you serious?"

Sara smirked, "Yeah, I wanna have a little fun."

"But won't that be a little too far for you? You can't even stand books!" Lily pointed out as she finished setting Sara up.

Sara smiled, "Nah, this is girls, that doesn't bother me cuz…you know…we've all got the same stuff. If you throw in a guy…well then it gets a little creepy."

Lily laughed at this, "Whatever, I'll just follow your lead," she said and went to her computer. She sent a chat invitation to both Sara and the poor mystery man.

After a while of one-on-one conversation Lily convinced him to enter the chat room where Sara was waiting.

"What took you so long?" she typed next to a pouty-faced smilie.

He didn't answer simply wrote, "So you two hot?"

Sara busted up laughing as she typed, "Well my bitch is way hotter than me, but I'm not too bad."

"Nice ass and titts?" he typed, again causing Sara to laugh.

"Well we're both double D's," she lied, she was but Lily was only a D, but hey, that was good enough.

"And you're both Korean?" he asked, noting the Asian sounding words in Lily's names.

"Japanese," Sara lied, she was starting to like this guy.

"So you guys live near by?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we never see each other anymore, you see, I work the night shift and my girl is totally a morning person. So I was just trying to tell her how much I missed her." Sara said, as if it were really so, having no problem lying to the perverted bastard.

"You guys lesbos or bi?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not afraid to try anything once." Sara typed, Lily simply sat at her desk with her mouth hanging open, she could not believe that Sara was going through with this!

"Tell her what you would do to her right now if you were in the same room," he commanded.

Sara gave a mischievous grin but it faded when Lily typed, "Hey, she's mine, so you just stay away from her!"

"Gimme a minute to talk to my babe, she's a touch shy in front of guys," Sara typed in before he decided that it was lame and that he should leave to go get his kicks elsewhere.

"Hurry back," was his reply.

Lily sent an IM to Sara, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Playing along. I want to see if this guy really believes me or not. I guess you can say I want to try my quill at a new genre, and this guy is hilarious!" Sara said, and Lily could hear her laughing.

"Well, whatever you want to do, just don't go overboard." Lily typed in after a moment.

"When do I ever?" Sara asked.

She distinctly heard Lily mutter something along the lines of, "Every damn day," and smiled at her ability to get Lily to cuss, not quite as bad as she did, but bad enough for a person like Lily from a good Christian home.

Sara turned back to the chat room just as he wrote, "Whatever, this is lames. Who wants to listen to a couple of fags bitch at each other anyways? I'm gone."

And with that he was.

Sara sat there gaping at him, had he really called her a fag? Her hair flickered as she thought of reasons to IM him, but she decided against it.

Instead she stood and stormed away from the computer to find Lily, "The stupid jack-ass! He left! And I was really gonna write stuff too!"

Lily laughed at her friend, if it had been Sirius instead of herself Sara wouldn't have even thought up this plan, but it was her and now Sara was mad that the pervert had ruined her fun on what could possibly be her only day off for a long time.

The two decided to hang out the rest of the day simply doing girl stuff as Sirius had suggested they do.

They eventually wore themselves out at about two o'clock in the morning and fell asleep.

The boys arrived a little after that and simply watched them for a minute.

"I'll be right back," Sirius said, he had to go to the bathroom, and he figured it would be better to do it here at Lily's house rather than his own with his mother hanging about.

He paused when he saw the computer screen still up, debated, then walked over to see what Lily and Sara had done on the Internet.

He twitched as he read the chat.

James came in to see what was taking him so long and read it as well. He too seemed to take it rather…bad.

The two decided that they would stalk down this shmuck and kill him. The nerve! First he hit on Lily, then he asked about their body parts, then he expected them to have intimate relations in front of him in a chat room, and he had topped it all off by calling them hags and bitches. Oh no, that was not allowed.

A noise called their attention back to the other room and they went to check on it.

Sara was tossing in her sleep, a nightmare apparently on her.

Sirius went and laid down next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist to still her movements and sooth her in her sleep.

James decided to go on the hunt for the pervert alone and left, telling Sirius to watch Lily as well.

Sirius simply held hi heart to his chest.

Sorry about this guys, but I needed something to give Sara and Lily to do on a "day off" that was still entertaining, also this actually happened to me and one of my friends. So in reality you should all thank Sunofwikn if you like this chapter, I would have not other wise thought of this if he hadn't done fairly close to this to me and my friend (SakuraYasha). I was Sara and she was Lily, the poor shmuck, I really was going to write stuff, mainly to see if I could because I'm a sixteen-year-old virgin who's never been kissed.


	24. A Rat and His Dove

Engaging

A Rat and His Dove

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily had been sick all morning. She thought that it was merely pre-wedding jitters, but Sara didn't. She had told Lily to test her own theory.

They stood there, staring at each other, wondering how this would affect them, if it would affect them at all.

Sara had been right.

The door opened and Sirius and James walked in, they had left only an hour before, with the thoughts that Sara would come in a few minutes, but she had forgotten about it when she and Lily had found out.

"Sara, we need to talk." Sirius said, many thoughts going through his head at what her reaction might turn out to be.

"Good, come on Sirius. James, you and Lily need to talk." Sara said pulling Sirius out of the room before Sirius or James could ask her why.

Lily looked up into James's eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" James asked worriedly.

"Sara, Peter knows." Sirius said once Sara had stopped pulling her away from what was happening in the room where the other couple had been abandoned.

Sara froze at his news, "What? How?" She asked.

"She told him. She told him everything." He answered.

Sara's eyes widened, "How could she? She knew it was a secret, she knew that he wasn't to know. She knew but she told him anyways!" Sara shouted, fury in her voice to hide the fear in her heart. She hadn't wanted Peter to know, there was something about him, something that haunted her when it came to him.

"Sara it's not that bad, he's a Marauder after all. James, Remus, and I trust him, why can't you?" Sirius asked, placing two calming hands on her shoulders.

"Because you guys don't know what's wrong with him! You guys don't see it, feel it when he comes around you. Did you know that the second time I was attacked he was at the door when I left the Hospital Wing? He smiled at me, Sirius. He mocked me, laughed at me. He was happy that it had happened to me!" she screamed at him, tears flowing at the memory, her body trembling. For some reason that idiotic rat scared her more than even Voldemort did, but she knew not why. She probably would never know why.

Sirius pulled her to him, "I think you were just seeing things, Sara. You were traumatized, frightened. You feared him long before that, maybe you just saw an evil in him that simply isn't there."

"It's in my dreams, Sirius," Sara said hugging him for comfort, "He does something terrible."

"What does he do, Sara?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," she cried, "but it feels like he kills me."

Sirius smiled, "I don't think Peter would ever be capable of killing you. You could always 'toast his ass', as you often threaten to do." Sirius attempted to lighten the mood. But he pulled her words into his heart, in his mind he knew that Peter was harmless, he had always been. Peter had never been as strong as the others, had never really had anything that he could do better than anyone else.

Peter's only real accomplishment had been her. Somehow he had gotten her to warm up to him, to like him. Possibly more.

"Sara," Sirius said. Sara said nothing simply waited, "She wants to talk to you."


	25. The Blindness of Love

Engaging

The Blindness of Love

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily looked up into James's eyes and wondered if this would really affect them. They were going to get married tomorrow, and both were excited about it.

But they were not prepared for something like this.

Sara stepped away from him and whipped her eyes, "Then I shall speak with her." She said, her chin rising. She had become the leader of the only revolt against a true monster, talking to one woman about why she had given away their secret to someone who wasn't supposed to know the truth was not as hard or as difficult as the things she had done since her graduation. She was young but she was neither foolish nor stupid, she should listen to her.

Sirius smiled, "I'll be right back." He said and walked off.

When he came back a pretty blond woman was following him, her clear blue eyes filled with emotion, knowing that she had done wrong but not really caring.

"Hey Sara," she said, a smile making her look even prettier.

"Hello Sapphire." Sara replied, "I hear that you told Peter about the Order." She decided to get right to the point.

Sapphire smiled, "Yes, I do believe I did."

"Sapph, you knew that he wasn't supposed to know!" Sara chided, "Why would you tell him against my will?"

"I'm just gonna step outside and…breathe," Sirius said and walked off. This was obviously not something that he needed to hear.

"Sara, there's nothing wrong with Peter. There is absolutely no reason for you to fear him as you do. It makes no sense at all, he's never even done anything to you!" Sapphire said, a bit frustrated with Sara and her ill conclusions of Peter.

"He will, Sapphire, he will do something horrible. I don't know what I don't know when, hell, I don't even know why, but I do know that he will." Sara shouted, angry with Sapphire's blindness, how could she not believe Sara? She knew that Sara saw the future in her dreams, that she always had the nightmares of what Voldemort would one day do.

"I don't think so, Sara. He's not that bad. He's sweet and kind and he likes to have people like him. He is just trying to find out where he belongs in life, you cannot blame someone for that. We are all bound to make mistakes, some worse than others, but we cannot hate people for simply being human!" Sapphire shouted back.

"Why are you on his side? You were one of the smartest Ravenclaws, you were one of the most popular witches. The only way he could compare to you is through his friends. What is it that makes you trust him so much with the lives of others?" Sara demanded, fury bringing sparks to her hair.

"Because I love him Sara!" Sapphire shouted back.

Sara froze, her hair immediately dieing down, cooling off, "What?" she asked. "But…how could you?"

"I don't know, I just do. How could you love Sirius?" she countered.

Sara blinked, "But…he's so…and you're so…it doesn't seem like a great match." Sara said.

Sapphire smiled, "I don't care, I just love him. Please Sara, accept that. He even wants to help the Order."

Sara looked at her, her brow furrowed, "How can he?" she asked.

Sapphire smiled, "He wants to be a spy for you."


	26. A Step Too Soon

Engaging

A Step Too Soon

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily wasn't telling him what was wrong. James watched her with worried eyes, something was bothering her. How come she couldn't simply tell him what it was?

"Lily?" he asked, stepping forward, his brow furrowed.

"James, I'm so sorry," she said, tears trickling from her pretty green eyes.

James immediately went to her and embraced her, soothing her, calming her. She had no reason to apologize to him, she never needed to apologize to for anything. She could never do anything to him that would warrant an apology.

"What is it baby? What has you so sad?" he asked as he stroked her soft red hair.

"James, I don't know if you're ready for this, it never should have happened so soon. It's all my fault!" she cried into his shoulder.

What had gotten into her? She seemed more emotional than usual. Was it because she was so nervous about tomorrow? "What is it babe, whatever it is we can work through it, I swear I will help, I will do all in my power to make it better." He whispered to her.

"James," she said pulling away slightly so that she could look up into his eyes, "James, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a moment, her words sinking in. She was pregnant.

"Well I hope it was half my fault," he said, a smile coming to his face.

She blinked up at him, "What?"

"You said it was all your fault. I think it's half mine too, if not all mine. I guess I'm the one who forgot to use protection." He said, tenderness in his proud blue eyes, he was going to be a father. He was going to be the father of Lily's child.

She looked up at him still, "You're okay with it?" she asked unsurely.

He smiled and picked her up, being very gentle as he carried her to a bed and laid her down upon it, pulling her shirt up to uncover her small belly. There was no sign of the baby but he knew that she was pregnant, she would not lie to him about something like that. Besides, she was more emotional than normal, it looked like she had been sick earlier, and she seemed to glow as only a mother could.

He placed his warm hand over her abdomen, it was his baby that would be inside of her. It would be their baby.

He reached up and cupped her face with one hand and brought his lips to hers in a gentle passionate kiss. They would be married tomorrow and no one but them and possibly Sara would know that the baby was a little before it's time. It was still their baby and would always be so, no matter how early it would be.

"What do you want to name it?" he asked into the corner of her lips.

"If it's a boy I want to name him Harry," she answered.

"And if it's a girl?" he asked, his other hand covering her abdomen once more.

"I don't know, perhaps you should pick the name. The baby is yours too, you should have some say," she answered her arms circling his neck.

He thought a moment as their tongues danced within each others' mouths.

"What about Bryttanie?" he asked as she arced into him, her hands finding his pants and unzipping him to pull him out and hold him in her hands, she may be pregnant, but that didn't meant they couldn't have fun.

"I like it." She answered, massaging him in her hands, liking the feel of his pumping blood in her palms as a pool of desire found its way into her abdomen. They were going to have a baby.

"Good," he said as he pulled her shorts down her legs and off of her body to let them drop to the floor.

"Harry Potter. Bryttanie Potter," she tried the names as he pulled her shirt the rest of the way off.

"I love you, Lily," James said as he went into her.


	27. Jitters

Engaging

Jitters

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily was so nervous. She was in her wedding dress, the dress was long and white and very pretty. Underneath she wore a corset that was a touch too tight.

Sara laughed as her best friend began to hyperventilate and grabbed a paper bag and instructed her to breathe into it, a Muggle trick that Lily had informed her about long ago when they had watched some movie.

"It's okay Lily, what do you have to worry about? Certainly not the wedding night, seeing as how that's nothing new for you." Sara teased.

"This isn't funny!" Lily said sternly,

"Stop overreacting, it could hurt the baby." Sara said, a gentle smile on her face. Lily had waited so long for this day and it was a beautiful day to have a wedding on.

Lily stopped immediately, she never wanted anything to happen to James's baby, she would protect it with her life, but at the moment she had to protect herself first, for if she died or was hurt, so was the baby.

Sara laughed more at this, then restrained herself, "I don't see what you're so nervous about, you love him, he loves you, neither one is going to run away at the alter, and you're already pregnant with his baby. What do you have to fear?" Sara asked, playing with her bouquet of red roses.

Lily shook her head, "It's not so much James as everyone else that I'm afraid of." She said, "It's not the man or the alter, it's the eyes that follow you there."

Sara gave her a comforting smile, "Mine will be one of those pairs of eyes that will be on you too, but I swear I won't go mass murderer on you and kill everyone here so long as you promise not to faint."

Lily gulped, "But…what if I do faint?" she asked, fear in her voice. This was supposed to be the best day of her life, what if she ruined it?

Sara shrugged, hiked up her dress, and sat on the pink vanity on one side of the room, "Then I'd have to carry your ass the rest of the way there."

"Wouldn't that be the greatest picture to paint?" Lily mumbled, angry with Sara for being so unladylike in her bride's maid dress when Lily herself could not even sit down properly in her heavy wedding gown. "You know I doubt you can. I now know the reason brides always walk so slow."

Sara blinked, "Really? How come?"

"Because the stinking dress weighs at least a hundred pounds!" Lily said frustrated, poking at the lacy fabric. It really shouldn't be as heavy as it was.

Sara smiled, "Well we can charm it if you want," she suggested.

Lily smiled then shook her head, "Nah, the heavier the better. It makes it harder for me to bolt."

Sara cocked her head to one side, "Are you really that afraid of this audience? Why didn't you simply get a small wedding?"

Lily chuckled a bit, "I wanted one. Not many of the people in the audience are from my side. But James had so many people that he 'had' to invite that we 'had' to go with a larger wedding."

Sara smirked, "I think he'd invite the whole world if he could, just to let all of its occupants know that you are his and his alone." She froze when she saw the sadness in Lily's eyes as she looked at the hem of her pretty white dress, "What is it Fox? What's wrong?"

Lily shook her head and closed her eyes, "It's okay, I'm fine."

"What is it that you want?" Sara persisted worriedly.

"Something that simply can't be done." Lily answered.

Sara frowned, "You want him here don't you?" she asked, her tone serious, her emotions blank. She knew that Lily loved him, though she couldn't see how.

"He's my brother, Sara," Lily answered, "it feels strange not to have him here. I always thought that he would be the first person to dig into the cake, or the first person to throw the rice, or the one who catches the garter. It feels so empty now, without him there, his smile upon me. He always said that I would look lovely in a wedding dress, that the man I marry had better take good care of me 'or else'. He used to make me laugh about this day. And now I don't even really feel like smiling without him here, tugging my hair and telling me that if I ever need to get away from the groom I could go to him."

Sara sat there and listened as tears streamed down Lily's eyes. She watched as Lily's hands covered her face and her entire body began to tremble.

She wanted to feel sympathetic, to feel sad for her best friend. But all she could feel was anger, and fear. She never wanted to see Lily's brother again, and she couldn't be happier that he was going to miss the wedding, but Lily missed him, sought him out in her heart.

Sara looked away, "Lily, he is no longer your brother. He's different, changed. I don't know how he was with you, but he's evil now. I'm sorry that I can't comfort you when you really need me to, but I just can't…I can't even think of what I'd do if I were to see him again."

She took a deep breath as the news she had been hiding needed to come out, Lily needed to be told the truth.

"Lily," she began.

A knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" she called annoyed.

"It's me," the voice was Remus's.

"Come on in Rimi, we're just having girl talk." Sara said.

"Are you implying that I am a girl?" he asked as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked up and smiled, "Lily you look lovely. And Sara looks wonderful in that bride's maid dress." Then he sensed the tension that filled the air, most of it radiating from Sara. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked.

Sara forced a smile, "No Rimi, you came at the perfect time." No, Lily did need to know, just not now. That was something for later, not something to ruin such a wonderful occasion with. Lily might even call the wedding off if she knew. But Sara knew that that could not be so. It had been in her nightmare. Everything had.

She had seen things that made her cry, things that made her scream.

In the length of a single night se had seen a lifetime, her dreams had never been so clear.

This dream was a reality, and no matter what she did it could not be helped.

"Remus, do you think this is a good idea? Me marrying James so soon after school?" Lily asked.

Remus smiled comfortingly and offered her chocolate, something that would have normally made Sara call him "feme" and say that it was that time of the month for him, but Sara remained quiet, he had, indeed, come in at the most inopportune of times.

"Lily, if your heart tells you that this is the right choice then you must follow it. Do you love James? Do you want to be his wife? Do you want him to be your husband?"

Moments of silence followed. A strained silence, for Sara was watching Lily intently and Remus was watching her calmly, they both knew the answer that Lily wanted to say. The thing was, would she say it?

Lily raised her chin, "Yes, this is what I want."

Sara could have cried, but instead she smiled and attempted to be herself, if just for one day, "Well then lets get this wedding started!" she smiled through her fears.


	28. Dreams Forever to be Denied

Engaging

Dreams Forever to be Denied

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily stood there, her hands clutching the bouquet of white roses to her chest.

The bells of the church rang loud, one, two, three.

Sara smiled and winked at Lily to reassure her.

Then Sirius took her by the arm and they headed out just behind a little girl Lily didn't know, she was somehow related to James. The little girl had pretty brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, which reminded Lily of someone, though she couldn't remember exactly who. She wore a cute little red dress that bordered on pink and she twirled cutely as she threw about rose petals that fluttered to the ground, though they had yet to begin the wedding.

The fourth bell rang, then the fifth.

It was time.

Music began softly as the flower girl twittered about, letting loose her fluttering tail of petals.

The bride's maids and the groom's men followed, lastly went Sara and Sirius, the Maid of Honor and the Best Man.

The other couples included Sapphire and Rose, one of James's cousins, both wearing the same red dress as Sara though neither pulled it off quite like she did, and Peter and Remus, both looking dashing in their black suits.

James was standing just out of sight, already at the altar, he had decided to stand there the entire ceremony, anxiously awaiting Lily's arrival.

The couples set out at a slow pace, each one walking tentatively in the expensive suits and gowns, except Sara, who didn't really seem to care about the cost of her clothing, but Sirius's slow steps forced her to keep from running into any of the other members of the wedding party. Though this did not help her mood, Sara was never a patient person, always wanting to go as fast as she could.

The three couples reached the alter and split to their designated sighs, the men kissing the hands of the women as they parted, all three of them seeming very chivalrous, Sara seeming unladylike when she rolled her eyes at Sirius's courting.

Lily didn't know what to make of the couple, sometimes they seemed intimate, well, Sirius always did, but Sara sometimes seemed a total stranger to even Lily. It was like sometimes…she forgot who she was.

The thought vanished from her mind when she realized that it was her turn to walk down the white carpet, that it was her turn to walk slowly and deliberately, that it was finally her turn to get married.

She took a deep breath and set out, a few flashes going off as she walked slowly, though they weren't really supposed to be taking pictures.

But Lily didn't even notice.

Her eyes were locked with the blue ones of the man she loved.

He smiled as he saw her, pride in his eyes. She would finally be his. She would always be his. They were going to share the same name, have lots of children, and one day, when they were tired with living, they would die in each others' arms, two decrepit old bags used to badgering their children and spoiling their grandchildren. That was his dream.

Lily was almost in tears, this was the day she had waited for all her life. This was the day she would look back on when she thought of James, this would be the day she would curse when she was in labor, this would be the day she would never forget. She saw the man in front of her, and for once really saw him as the man he was, not the boy she had known throughout their schooling. This was James Potter. And soon she would share that name, and they would pass it on to their children.

She reached the altar, Dumbledore released her arm and lifted her veil. He wasn't her father, but he might as well have been.

"Good luck, sweet one, and long life. I wish only love and happiness for you always." He whispered in her ear, and then walked away, leaving her to James.

Lily took another deep breath as James came down to take her arm and lead her the rest of the short distance to the altar and the priest who waited there.

The priest went onto one of the most famous speeches in America, for they had decided to have the wedding along Pismo Beach, though they had settled for a large church not far away when they had found that it would be raining today.

Lily stared at the man, he was doing the one thing she had wanted since sixth year, he was eternally binding she and James together.

James stared at Lily, she would really be his, the damn priest just had to finish his mumbo jumbo and she would be his forevermore.

"Do you, James, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife…" he began, but James didn't hear much.

"I do," he replied, then realized he may have done it a touch too soon, but the priest took in stride, it seemed that many people did that.

"And do you, Lily, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold," Lily stole a look at James, "…until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," she smiled.

The priest closed his book, Sara murmured something along the lines of, "You'd think he'd have it memorized by now," and said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He didn't need to tell James twice. He instantly took possession of Lily's sweet lips, wrapping his arms about her waist, her arms coming up to circle his neck, her bouquet still hanging in one hand.

James didn't really care about the rest of the night with the reception, though Lily made a big deal about it. She was happy, and that made him happy.

She loved the toasts and even made a few herself, constantly raising her glass of sparkling cider, though Sara grumbled about preferring butter beer.

James made a few as well, seeing as how this would be the perfect time, and sending a few thank-yous in a few important directions.

The flower girl and the ring bearer got in a fight halfway through and both had to be changed out of their muddy outfits, though neither seemed to mind.

As the night winded down to an end, there was one more surprise.

At the end of one of the slow dances Peter had gotten down on one knee and looked up into Sapphire's eyes to ask a familiar question, "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Sapphire was thrilled and she pulled him up to give him a big kiss as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Lily smiled at the happy couple, Sapphire really did bring out the best in him.

James took her hand and they danced the final dance and then waited to see everyone happy and gone.

Then he took her to the home he had bought as a wedding present for her and carried her through the threshold, though she was going through fits of giggles the entire time.

He made passionate love to her that night, and it seemed to last all night long and all the way into the afternoon.

Lily's last thoughts before she fell asleep in her lover's arms were of the two of them together.

She imagined that they would have many kids, four or five at least, then they would raise them up proper. Their children would get married and provide lots of grandchildren that she would love just as much as she would love her children.

Then, when they had nothing left to do, they would sit together, two elderly persons with 911 on speed dial, under the stars, see a comet shoot by, make a final wish before they fell asleep together to never wake again.


	29. Follies of Fright

Engaging

Follies of Fright

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . And Sapphire. Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily watched as the couple approached a motionless Sara. She had come by to see Sara and to tell her good-bye before she and James left to go to their, rather short, honeymoon. But Sara wasn't in the mood for it at the moment, and these new guests seemed to have something more important on their minds.

So Lily simply walked off, leaving her best friend to fend for herself.

Something shook her.

"Gow awayn," she mumbled and turned her head away from the source of the annoyance.

She was shaken again, "Sara?"

Her eyes opened and she shot up, "I wasn't sleeping!" she denied immediately, for she was technically still supposed to be talking strategy with, a rather vacant, Remus. Then she looked at who was addressing her. It was Sapphire and Peter, standing side by side and staring down at her. Her heart skipped a beat but she swallowed her quickly rising fear, "Yes?" she asked, hoping her voice didn't give away her emotions.

Sapphire smiled, "Sara, Peter wants to talk to you. Is now a good time?"

Sara blinked, then shook her head to loosen those frightening thought that were sticking to her mind. God, how could a pyromagus such as herself be afraid of a single, small, fat rat? "Um, sure. Now's as good a time as any."

Sapphire turned to Peter, who seemed to be swallowing a similar fear, "Er…Um…Yes, well you see I was wondering," he stammered and stumbled over his words, "Well, I was wondering if you had thought about…well about me being a spy for you." He said nervously, looking anywhere but at Sara, preferably in Sapphire's direction.

For some reason his twisting fingers seemed rather threatening to Sara, and for a moment she thought that one of his hands was silver, but the color faded back down into his usual pallor, "Peter," she began, using his first name because she could do so without fear. That confused her, for if it had been his last name that she had used, it would have terrified her immensely.

His hopeful eyes were upon her, though his fingers still nervously twisted with one another.

"Peter, why do you want to be a spy for me?" Sara asked finally, for she really didn't know. He was always sheltered by the other marauders, always protected. Why would he feel the need to do something so drastic as to go against the most evil wizard of their time? Possibly of all time!

He blinked at her, "I thought it was obvious…" he said, staring at her blankly.

She blinked back at him, "Well it's not. Perhaps I just do not see it," she suggested. How could she? There was no way that he could really pull it off. Was there?

He frowned, "This man is out there murdering people. If someone doesn't stop him he'll continue to murder people. I feel that I can help stop him, but the only way I can really see for me to do so is by being a spy for you. So here I am, trying to put an end to the reign of a truly evil person. Is it really that confusing?" he asked, his brow furrowed. He seemed a bit hurt by her words.

Sapphire couldn't help but smile at him…well, down at him, for he was two inches shorter than her at least.

Sara stared at him. Somehow, when he held Sapphire's small hand in his thicker one, he didn't really seem all that frightening. The thought of him being frightening was almost humorous. He was about five four, he had brown hair and brown eyes, and he was fairly round from his every angle. There was nothing frightening about him whatsoever!

Suddenly, her fear of this man who had terrified her only moments ago, seemed ridiculous as he stood by his love, their hands intertwined.

Laughter bubbled up in her and she couldn't help but let it out, allowing the rather cute couple before her to see her merriment.

Sapphire blinked, this was a side of Sara she'd never seen before. One that no one, except maybe Lily, had seen before.

Peter watched the redhead; he had never seen Sara like this. He had always thought her harsh and cruel, for she had never liked him, though he had never actually done anything to her. She seemed to have hated him since she first laid eyes on him, since she first heard his name. Now that this had happened, it seemed that, suddenly, Sara liked him. He couldn't help but smile, his own fear of her gone completely.

Sara swallowed as much of her laughter as she could to say, "Of course Peter, you can be a spy. But you'll have to take it into your own hands. Speak to Sapphire only, she'll come to me. We'll work it all out later. Right now Sapph, spread the news."

Sapphire smiled and led Peter off.

Sara watched until they were completely out of sight, leaving her all alone.

She smiled as her hair flickered with anticipation.

"Hello Sirius," she said, looking at the empty space where the couple had been.

He came up behind her, "I thought you didn't like him," Sirius stated.

Her eyes came up to meet his, "I can see now how foolish my fears were. Peter wasn't really that frightening, simply something that I was expecting to happen," she said.

He smiled, the mischievous grin covering his lips, "Now that you're not so frightened, wanna have some fun?"


	30. How Time Flies

Engaging

How Time Flies

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily wished that the honeymoon could have lasted just a little longer. But before she knew it, it was over and she and James were back home, joining the fight against her brother once more.

She nearly had a heart attack when Sara said that Peter was a great spy, then again when Sara told her that she and Sirius had decided to go slower, though Lily thought that they were too slow as it is.

In fact, Sara had told her that she and Sirius were going to call it off. They both knew that there was no way that they could carry on a relationship and a war at the same time.

But Lily knew better. She knew that Sirius would give up in an instant, but he stayed to fight for one reason and one reason alone. He knew that if he forfeited, then Sara would be left alone. He truly was fighting a war for the woman she loved.

And before Lily even knew it, six months had passed by, then seven, and eight.

She was at the end of her pregnancy and didn't even realize how time had seemed to jump away from her. The only thing that reminded her that time was so short was her greatly increasing belly size as the baby she and James had made grew inside of her.

Sara and James both fretted over her, Sara hardly leaving her, James never doing so. Sara forbade her from fighting, James, however, forbade her from moving. If she needed anything, he was the one who got it. This included numerous pillows and about fifty gallons of rocky road ice cream.

But even when he went off to retrieve her cravings, James never really left her. Sometimes he would use magic to split himself in two, sometimes he would play with time so that it seemed as if he had never left, simply appeared with whatever she required.

Their protective streaks mad Lily feel cherished.

Sara was constantly taking messages and dozens of owls. She was the one that everyone turned to in any sort of time of need.

But she was there the moment it happened.

Lily was getting up to go to the restroom and froze as she stood, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Sara asked worriedly.

James stared at her as if his eyes were keeping her up, "Lily?" he asked unsurely.

Lily looked down, "It broke…" she said quietly.

"Oh honey, whatever it is we can fix it. Or get a new one," James assured her, nothing they owned was as precious as her.

Lily looked up at him with a funny look, as I she thought that he was going crazy.

Sara gasped, "Lily!" she said and hurried to her friend's side, causing the owl that was in her lap to screech and flutter to a perch on one side of the room.

"No, it's okay…" James tried to comfort the two women as they seemed to blow whatever it was way out of proportion, "We can get a new one…?"

Sara looked up at him with the same look Lily had just given him, "James! Her water broke!" she shouted.

It took a moment for the news to sink in.

But that was all it took.

A birthing witch was there in moments, and she and Sara took care of everything while James simply stood, holding Lily's hand in his, trying to breath for her, to sooth her, to comfort her, to make it easier and less painful in any way that he could.

And Lily didn't seem to take the labor well either. She heaved and huffed on the bed, cursing his name, blaming him for everything.

It was not a friendly home at the moment.

Then a cry came out and silenced the harsh words, but not the cries of pain.

Then it was over. The witch wrapped the crying creature into a blue towel and laid it in Lily's arms. "Congratulations, it's a baby boy." She said.

Lily looked into the baby's eyes as his cries faded, "Harry Potter." She said the name. A smile washed over her, and tears came to her eyes, this was what she and James had been waiting for, one little baby. And now he was here. Now he was going to stay with them and they were going to raise him and bring him up into the world. He was their first, but not their last. Immediately Lily wanted another one, but she would wait. For a while at least.

"Harry Potter," Sara said.

"My son…" James breathed in disbelief, he finally had a son.

Lily kissed the baby's head and held him to her, her arms gentle and protective.

"Welcome home."


	31. Baffling Foes

Engaging

Baffling Foes

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily was hardly ever without her baby.

But when Sara needed her she was always there, leaving little Harry with Remus or Sapphire. Sometimes she even left him with Dumbledore.

Then, one day, in one terrible act, all Hell broke loose.

Sara and James and Lily were fighting a large group of death-eaters, when he appeared.

It was the first time Sara had seen him before her since that day when she created the Order.

He turned his red eyes upon her, they shone with intense emotions, hatred, lust, betrayal. Many feelings could be seen, all of them directed at one redhead, the other two people going unnoticed.

"I have not filled my promise to you, have I?" he asked wickedly as he made his way to her.

Sara's hair flickered in warning and she raised her chin proudly, "You should simply admit that you have failed, Tom."

His eyes flashed, "That is not my name!" he shouted as he backhanded her, though it seemed to have no effect. "My name is Lord Voldemort!"

Sara smiled humorlessly, "That's not what it says on your birth certificate." She countered.

He glared at her, "You are a stupid bitch. I should have had my way with you that first night and then left you somewhere alone to rot."

"Well, this stupid bitch has overcome you on occasion, O Great and Mighty Tom Riddle." She said, with feigned admiration. "I should have burned your bloody personage to ashes the first moment you laid a hand on me. And I do believe, that your sister would not have minded, if she knew then what she has come to know now. Thank you for proving my point, for I doubt she would have ever truly believed it from anyone else."

"What are you talking about?" he shouted, his hands reaching into her thick mane and grabbing a fistful of the silken scarlet.

"Tom!" Lily's voice rang out as he jerked Sara's head to one side.

He froze at the voice and turned around. There was his baby sister. He hadn't seen her in a little over a year, the same day that the whore in his grasp had made a fool of him. "Lily, this isn't what you think," he said, for lack of anything better to say in his own defense.

"Tom, you just confessed everything! You did attack her, didn't you?" Lily asked, tears in her eyes, "How could you? She was my friend!"

"She was a veela! A vixen! Besides, dear sister, I learned long ago that friends are replaceable." He snapped, then seemed to have bitten his own tongue.

Sara stared confusedly at him, not moving a muscle as he held her. He seemed different, almost like he had gotten worse. Something had deepened within her opponent, and she didn't like her enemies to change. Oh no, she liked to know everything about them.

"Thomas," Lily said, shaking her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. This was a cold and cruel punishment, to have one's own brother go against you, to try to kill your best friend.

Tom released Sara in that instant, "Get out of here, all of you. Just go away."

Sara shook her head, this was so confusing. A moment ago he wanted to kill her, now he was telling them to leave? Why was this all so hard for him?

"What the hell is going on here?" Sara demanded, almost as if she were talking to a friend more than an attacker. She didn't understand how she could seem so informal, so calm around a murderer. But there was something definitely off here. She had to figure out exactly what that was.

"I said go and I mean go now!" he shouted and turned away from them, retreating into the shadows, "Before it's too late," his voice faded.

Sara took a step towards him, but was immediately pushed back by his followers, each one seeming similarly confused.

He began to vanish, but she distinctly heard him say, "Don't hurt them," just before he disappeared.


	32. Yin and Yang

Engaging

Yin and Yang

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . And Kristie: P Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily knew the worst. She knew everything that he had attempted to keep from her since her birth. Yet she knew nothing at all.

How could he explain this? How could he truly find a way to fix all the damage he had done?

There was no way. He had murdered people, many, many people. And he knew that he wouldn't stop. Couldn't.

He ran a trembling hand through his hair, disheveling the black mess. He loved his sister, yet, he couldn't help but hate her. She was everything his father had wanted. A pretty girl. A sweet child. A Muggle.

But their father had been wrong. Lily had turned out to be a Muggleborn. But did he care? No, he loved his little witch as much as he scorned the wizard that resulted from his first marriage.

That had been his first kill. His own father. Not many people could honestly understand his reasons, he couldn't even understand them anymore! At one point he had everything worked out, but everything had fallen to pieces.

At first, he had wanted to kill the perfect half-sibling that had resulted from his father's abandonment. But every time the opportunity came to him, he found that he could not do it, that he could not follow through. And he was glad for that.

But now she knew, to some degree, just how evil he was. Could he really live with her knowing? Would she hate him now?

Of course she would hate him! How could someone look a murderer in the eye and not spit in his face? It was impossible. Especially for one as pure as Lily. She would immediately condemn him for his unforgivable crimes.

He could make her forget. But then again, he couldn't make her forget. He would never be able to raise a wand to her in any way. And frankly he was horrified that that so called friend of hers was allowing her to fight in a war!

"Tomas?"

Her sweet voice cut easily through his desperate thoughts, bringing a calm to the great storm that was welling up inside of him.

He turned to see her standing there, her light brown hair cascading over her shoulders, her blue eyes upon him, filled with worry for him.

"It's alright, Kristie, everything is okay." He assured her, his heart melting at the sight of the thoughts meant solely for him and his well-being.

She smiled, "It seemed like you were a little upset. What happened?" she asked, coming to him and wrapping her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest, listening to his sturdy heart beat and pacing her own to it.

"Lily saw me at my worst." He stated, wrapping his arms around her.

"You saw Sara again, didn't you?" she asked.

He stilled, he hadn't thought that she knew about Sara. But then again, Kristie knew everything about him, even more than he did. She had become his sole anchor to everything good in this world.

He took a deep breath, "Yes. I don't know what it is about her, but something comes forward. I can't think."

"You loose control," she said understandingly, then raised her head to kiss his neck.

"Honestly Kristie, you are too good for me. But I thank God that I found you when I did. There's no telling what could have happen to you out there. It is unsafe for someone who is…" he stopped, not wanting to offend her.

"Someone who is blind," she answered.

"Yes," he said, closing his eyes to the feel of her lips as they found their way to his. "What if I never found you, Kristie? Where then would I be?"

"In the end you'd be with me. I never want to be away from you too long, so don't ever make me wait for you, Tomas. I love you, never leave me alone," she whispered into the corner of his mouth.

He did not fully understand those words but he took them to heart, everything she said was important to him. And suddenly, as her tongue made its way into his mouth, his head was clear of all the draining thoughts that had been plaguing him.

"Kristie…" he breathed her name.

"I am yours," she replied, answering his unspoken request.

He took her to the floor and laid her down, his hands gently caressing her neck as they kissed, enjoying the simple pleasure that was often not free for them to feel.

She slipped easily out of the robe she had been wearing, not really knowing what she looked like, but knowing every inch of him by heart.

He took each peak of her full breasts into his mouth, his tongue trailing the long scar in the canyon between her breasts. It was that scar that brought them together. He had found her dieing and blind. He had saved her. And in doing so he had found the greatest love of his life.

She loved him, he was always so gentle with her, so honest. Every time they spoke he bared his soul to her, allowing her the option of condemning him. But she never did. She knew the things he had done were wrong, but his soul was pure and clean as long as she was with him. The man who committed the crimes was not the one who was punished for them.

He took his clothes off, not caring if the death-eaters were wondering where he was. Damn all of those sons of bitches to the Hell that they belonged to.

He joined their bodies with one easy push, then began to pump himself inside of her. His eyes never leaving her face, always watching for any sign of discomfort.

The first time they had lain together he had hurt her, but she had said nothing of it so he hadn't known until the next day when she was still slightly sore. That day plagued him, for he had harmed her when he had meant to please her. The knowledge that she was so fragile always hung upon his thoughts, he always tried to be as gentle as he could when it involved her. For she had become the most important thing to him.

He thanked God everyday for her existence, and dared the elements to even try to take her from him.

But she stayed with him, was never taken from his side. He would forevermore protect this woman with everything in his power, with his very life if need be.

He released his seed within her, watching a few drops trickle down her thigh.

He rolled over and brought her with him so that they stayed joined but he didn't crush her with his weight.

When he thickened inside of her, they went once more at this angle, his member slipping in and out of her as they climbed once more to the highest point they could go and he once more lost himself within her.

She collapsed upon him, drained from the pleasure, wishing she could go more, for him, but she was not so strong as she would like to be.

He held her to him, knowing that they were pushing it again. She was a flower, and such constant activity was crushing her, whether or not they wanted it to.

He rubbed the top of her head with his chin, tears in his eyes, she was slowly fading from him everyday, and he knew it. He counted the moments they shared, for when she died peacefully he would follow, and leave this treacherous world behind.

"I love you, Tomas," she whispered to his shoulder.

"I love you more," he answered.

She fell asleep in his arms, and he knew that one more day with his truest love had come and gone as if it were mere seconds.

A single tear rolled from his eye to the grass below.


	33. Stepping Down and Stepping Up

Engaging

Stepping Down and Stepping Up

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily had cried. She had cried for two nights straight. She hadn't thought that her brother was really like that, not really, not in her heart.

She had always thought him better, even after the day she found him and Sara. He had seemed different than the Tom that she knew, he was not the brother she had grown up beside. This man was different. This man was evil.

She looked up to see Sapphire standing there, "Sapph? What's up? What's going on?" she asked, for Sapphire got her news directly from Peter, and it was always best to listen to her.

Sapphire's blue eyes were wide with fear, "Lily, you have to go into hiding! And you and James and Harry have to go now."

Lily blinked up at her friend, "What do you mean?" she asked, utterly confused by Sapphire's urgency.

"Peter says something is wrong, Peter says that Tom found out about your marriage to James. He's not happy, and he's acting funny anyways. Almost like something has changed. Oh, Lily, please, just go into hiding. I told Sirius, he's telling Sara right now."

Lily was catching Sapphire's fear as if it were contagious, for Sapphire wouldn't fret over nothing, "What about James? Does he know?"

"We haven't found him, and that's bad. Lily, Peter says that Tom may already be after him. He doesn't trust him, and he feels the need to protect you from him. Lily, we have to find him."

Lily was up in an instant, the baby in her arms, barely over three months. "Let's find him," she said sternly. She did not want him facing her brother's wrath alone.

No, this was no loner her brother. This was a murderer. This was Lord Voldemort.

Sirius ran to Sara, "Sara!" he said, slightly out of breath, for he had ran the entire way.

She turned to him, a curious look on her face, "Sirius, what is it?"

"Voldemort is after Lily and James. We have to find a way to hide them from him," Sirius said, huffing only a little from the exercise, but Sara had forbade any of the Order from using Floo powder.

Sara's auburn eyes flashed scarlet and her hair flickered in challenge, "We have to find them."

"Sapphire is getting Lily, but we don't know where James is." Sirius replied.

Sara smiled, "I do," for she knew him well.

She led Sirius off to a place they hadn't been to in over a year.

"Hogwarts," Sirius breathed.

"He's talking to Uncle Albi." Sara informed him as she made her way onto the familiar grounds and to Dumbledore's office.

She said no password, nor did she need to. The portrait in her path simply hinged away allowing her passage immediately.

Sirius followed to find that she had been right, James and Dumbledore were in the room, across from one another, both looking in their direction.

"Sara?" Albus said, his brow furrowed, his blue eyes sharp behind the half-moon spectacles.

"James, Tom is after you. He wants to kill you, I know it. We have to get you and Lily and the baby into hiding before he can get his claws on you." Sara said.

James blinked and immediately stood, "Is Lily alright?" he asked.

"She's fine, but you must quickly decide upon a place of hiding. And Sirius will be your secret keeper." She said.

"I need to talk with Lily," James demanded.

Sara smiled understandingly, "You go to her then. Sirius will go with you when you are ready to use him. I need to stay here a bit longer. I have some business to discuss with Albus."

James would have objected, would have insisted that she come with them, but she had said the name "Albus" instead of "Albi", and he knew that whatever her purpose was, this conversation was of utmost importance.

So instead he nodded and left the room, his best friend following him on his way out.

Sirius turned to give Sara one last look, "A million kisses," he said to her.

"A million butterflies," she replied, giving him a gentle smile.

He then nodded to Dumbledore and turned to leave them alone.

Dumbledore's eyes, however, were upon his niece, "What is it that you need to speak with me about?" he asked.

Sara turned to him, "I need you to take credit for the Order." She said bluntly, going straight to the point, for this was no time for subtlety nor persuasion.

He frowned at her, "But what good would that do?" he asked, for he could not see the logic that she was using. Though he rarely did.

She smiled at him, he never could understand her as much as he would have liked to, "Uncle, something is going to happen soon. I don't know how soon, I merely know that it will happen. And when it does I will be severely frowned upon. We need the Order to always stay flawless. And no one would ever challenge you. Therefore you are the only person that I would trust that I could give power to. Do you accept?" she asked seriously.

"What about your friends?" he asked.

"All of which have their own marks? A werewolf, and illegal animagi. No, Uncle, the only person who can truly bring out the Order's full potential is you. Will you accept? I know it's a lot of responsibility, but I have no one else to turn to. Will you take this burden, Uncle?" she asked, her tone grave, tears in her eyes. She knew what she was asking him to do even if he did not, but there was simply no other way.

Albus Dumbledore smiled, "Sara, I would be happy to take the Order into my hands. If it is your wish."

Sara smiled and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. She knew she could never thank him enough. He was her angel.

He patted her back, "Nothing to get emotional about dear, it's only power of the only force against the most evil being we know." He said.

She couldn't help but laugh, "I love you, Uncle Albi."

Sirius and James had reached Lily and Sapphire and were now discussing the important details of their plan.

"I don't want to leave home," Lily said.

"You don't have to. Sirius will be our secret keeper. No one will know where we are unless he tells them directly." James said.

Sirius shook his head, "No, that's much too obvious. Everyone will simply assume that I am your secret keeper. No, we need someone more unexpected." He said, thinking hard about who he trusted the lives of his best friends to.

"Where's that Remus when you need him?" James asked, a bit frazzled.

Sirius shook his head, "He wouldn't do. He has enough trouble being himself."

They all nodded in agreement, for Sapphire knew of Remus's condition as well, Peter had told her a while ago when she continued to ask why they couldn't visit him on a full moon.

She looked up at the others, "What about Peter?" she asked, "Would Peter work?"

Sirius could have kissed her, but he doubted Sara would be pleased with that, she had given them the most unexpected choice.

"Of course! No one will expect him!" then he turned to Sapphire, "Where is he?"

Sapphire led them to him as he was waiting to give her more information.

Sirius explained the situation and gave him his proposal.

Peter smiled, he had yet to show James his appreciation of him, his thanks for getting him through school. This was the perfect way to do so, besides, they needed him to do it, he was the best candidate.

"I'll do it!"


	34. Strolls of Insomnia

Engaging

Strolls of Insomnia

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily and James said their good-byes in secret.

"Sirius, Sara, we didn't get the chance to do this earlier," James said, "But will you be our children's godparents?" he asked.

Both accepted immediately, then Sara was called away on duty, even though she had given up her leadership she was still the most active member.

So Sirius bid the Potters farewell and left so Peter could lock them safely away in the most obvious of places.

Sara felt utterly alone.

She could no longer sleep at nights and found herself simply wandering.

One night, rain poured down on her, and she felt so terrible that she simply lifted her face to the heavens in the hopes that the water would wash away everything she knew, would fade her simple flame.

Something called her attention and she looked directly in front of her to see the pair of red eyes that haunted her dreams.

She gasped. He was there, simply leaning against a tree trunk, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were not upon her, they were instead upon the sky as thunder boomed after bright flashes of lightning that wasn't very far off.

Her heart skipped a beat.

He closed his eyes, allowing the water to drip over his very soul, refreshing him, clearing his mind.

She stepped back, hoping that he hadn't seen her. Her wand was at her house and her flames lost their affect in the rain.

She tripped over a root that snapped loudly as she fell on her butt.

To her horror his eyes opened and his gaze met hers.

Something flickered in his eyes, "Sara…" he whispered.

He took a step towards her and she flinched, "Don't come any closer!" she demanded.

He stopped, his eyes meeting hers, "I do not wish to harm you," he said.

"Bullshit!"

He smiled at her vulgar tongue. Then made his way to her, his eyes gentle as he looked upon her.

She attempted to scoot away but found her back against the tree whose root she had tripped over. She tried to stand but found the mud was too slick from the rain, simply causing her to fall on her butt once more.

Then he was directly in front of her. He squatted down so that he was at eye level with her, "I don't blame you for fearing me." He said.

"Why should you?" she demanded, her flame flickering, then painfully sizzling down from the rain. She had forgotten just how dangerous it was for a pyromagus to use their flame in wet conditions. The folly was known to kill.

He smiled, "I am sorry, I did not mean to hurt you so. To scar you," and he didn't mean only the physical scars.

"Like hell you didn't!" she hissed.

Stupidity clawed at her, all her thoughts gone but the need to defend herself from the monster that was so near to her.

Her hair flickered and her eyes blazed.

He frowned, watching her pale, her flames not even tickling his flesh, and loosing their heat rapidly.

Her eyesight faded as her flame flickered down.

Something draped around her, protecting her flame from the threatening rain.

Her eyesight came back and she found that he was walking away, his heavy robe draping about her, shielding her from the water as he became drenched in his thin daytime garments.

"Tell my baby sister that I miss her. Tell her that I apologize for the things that I may do." He said as he disappeared into the forest, "Tell her that…that I love her."

And Sara was left all alone.

Or so she thought.

A rustle came from the trees and a big black dog emerged. Instantly he took on his real shape, "Did he touch you?" Sirius demanded. "Should I kill him?"

"He was…different…" Sara said, extremely confused. This was not the same man who had attacked her. He was, but he wasn't all at the same time.

Sirius stroked her face gently, "Sara, why do you turn from me?" he asked as she froze beneath his touch.

She took a deep breath, "It's not you, Sirius. It's me." She said.

"Liar." He stated, "That's what women say when they don't want to hurt your feelings."

She attempted a smile, but could only muster a tear that fell from her eye, "No, I'm serious. There is something wrong with me, Black. It's something that you shouldn't worry about. It's something that should make you turn from me."

His heart was in his eyes, and it was all for her, the fire burning within him could melt the greatest icecaps known to the ancient world that they lived on, "Sara, you are perfect for me." He stated.

She swallowed her heart, he always knew the thing to say that could make her give their relationship one more chance. She loved this man, but she knew that love always died. Something was on the verge here, their entire world was in danger, teetering over the edge of that cliff.

The only question was, when would it topple over?

"Sirius, you cannot love me," she said, tears rolling down her face.

He leaned over to take possession of her lips with his, his hands holding her to him so she could not escape.

She moaned as he deepened the kiss, making it more permanent.

"Will you have me Sara? Will you let me take you?" he asked as his lips trailed to her neck.

Heat pooled in her abdomen. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't help it, she really did love him.

"Sirius," she said, reason defeating her desire, "Sirius we can't…" she aid.

Immediately he pulled her to him and set his chin atop her head, wrapping his arms around her tightly, protectively.

"Just give me this, little love. Just let us sleep," he said as he leaned over until he was laying flat on the ground, holding her atop him.

"Sirius?" she asked, a stitch in her voice that was the equivalent of fear, though she could never really fear him.

He rolled onto his side and pulled her tightly into his body. She fit perfectly, as it she were made for him.

His arms remained around her waist as he held her close.

She couldn't help but cry, for he had not forced her into anything. In fact, he was saving her from herself and her own insomnia.

Together they fell asleep under the stars, the rain forgotten as it dripped around them, not upon them.


	35. Cherished Circumstances

Engaging

Cherished Circumstances

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Can't forget Kristie: P Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily had seen him at his worst. The thought still plagued Tomas, for he had never really wanted to hurt his baby sister. She had always been an angel in her youth, and she had not changed in growing up. But who did this man think he was? This Potter? Who was he to try to take his sister away from him?

"Tomas…" Kristie's voice said, quiet and calm, a gentle breeze that overcame the rush of emotions in his head. Her voice had held a hint of apprehension, hint of sorrow.

Tomas turned to see her, her head down, her hair falling about her in an almost protective manner, this stance worried him as little else could. He made his way to her side to gently place his hands on her shoulders, "What is it, my love?" he asked.

She looked up at him, though he knew she did not see him, "I'm sorry, Tomas. You don't need this right now. It should have been later. But I can't help it. I'm so sorry, Tomas," she said, silent tears trickling down her face.

He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace, "You never have to apologize to me again, precious. I love you most no matter what happens, and you will never need my forgiveness for I shall never condemn you in any way." He promised.

She tilted her head back, "Kiss me Tomas, please kiss me." She whispered.

He had no objections. He leaned forward and passionately took her lips with his, his tongue deepening the kiss, his hands tightening behind her, locking her to him.

She moaned a little as his hands pulled the robe from her shoulders.

Together they lowered themselves to the ground, their mouths never leaving each other, their tongues dancing.

He put one knee between her legs to keep his weight off her as he shifted downward, tugging the robe off of her, revealing the beauty of her body for him to see.

He smiled, then groaned as he felt much too tight in the Muggle jeans that he had worn today, he cursed his stupidity and ignored the restriction, focusing all of his attention upon the beauty below him.

He came down to bring one solid peak into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, making her arc into him, her hands coming up to hold him to her, her breath quick and shallow. He smiled at his ability to take her breath away, and knew that she did the same for him.

He trailed over to suckle her other point that was standing for attention, his hands on her sides, the hard proof of his love for her rubbing into her abdomen.

"Tomas!" she breathed his name as he pushed the rest of her robe away and slid her underwear off, replacing them with one gentle hand. He wanted to be sure that she was ready for him.

And she was.

He took off the offensive denim and tossed them aside, leaning into her.

He entered her smaller body and began to start a rhythm between them, his mouth now at her throat, kissing her, sucking on her neck, her earlobes, nibbling at her lips until she gasped with pleasure and his tongue surged into her, taking her breath away once more.

Her hands were slight as they clawed at his back, urging him to go farther, deeper, harder, faster. They massaged the muscles of his shoulders, of his back. Then they came back to circle his neck once more.

Tomas's speed was increasing, as well as the ferocity of the passionate act.

He took them farther as he pushed into her.

They let go together and floated back down into one another's arms.

He rolled over so that she sat atop him, though he was still inside her.

She was pink faced and out of breath, but she gave a tender smile as he hardened within her tight contracting sheath.

He smiled guiltily, but this is what she did to him. She made him love her so much that he never wanted to stop.

But it was her who brought herself up, so that he was almost out of her, and then let herself back down again.

His head tilted back at the feel of her around him, heating him, pumping him.

This time it was her who took them to the heavens to watch the bright stars shoot across their eyes.

Once more they released together.

She fell limply to his chest with a slight "thump" and merely laid there, her arms around his head, her breath slowing, her firm breasts squashed into his well-lined chest.

His heart stopped as he felt the tears drop onto his chest.

He looked up at his lover, "What is it?" he asked worriedly, his arms coming up to hold her to him when she began to pull away. Neither one really wanted her to go, for he was still, even at the very moment, within her femininity, shaping up to go for the clouds once more.

Her hands clenched into fists, "I am so sorry, Tomas. I know you don't need something like this in the middle of a war but I couldn't help it." She cried quietly.

His hand came up to brush her hair in an attempt to sooth her, "Do not cry, my love. It makes my heart break."

She took a deep breath, "Tomas, you need to know," she said, as if she were building up her courage to tell him that someone dear to him had just died.

"Just tell me baby," he urged, his entire world focused on the woman in his arms at the very moment.

"Tomas, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened at the news. These were the last words he had expected to hear, for they both knew that Kristie couldn't have children. She was infertile. "What do you mean?" he asked stupidly.

"I mean there's a baby inside of me right now." She said, tears in her voice, sorrow in her eyes.

"Our baby?" Tomas asked.

She thumped his chest with one clenched fist, "Yes our baby!" she said, "You're the only man I've been with," she said, loosening the hand so he could feel the cold metal of her ring on his flesh.

"No, I didn't mean that, baby. It's just…I thought you couldn't have children." He stated simply, truthfully.

"I didn't think so either." She admitted.

His hand trailed up to her slightly swollen abdomen, there was a small mound there, one that he should have noticed before, and he immediately scolded himself for not seeing it earlier. "How long?" he asked.

"Four months," she answered.

He took in a deep breath, four months. But she was small, showing only small implications of a baby. This couldn't be healthy. But a baby in the first place was an answer to their prayers, all they had to do now was keep it safe.

She placed her hand over his as it covered what they had created together. She hadn't told him earlier because she didn't want to jinx herself. She had been told once, by a rather superstitious friend, that it was bad luck to tell anyone until after three months. She closed her eyes, then took a deep breath to continue, "So…are you okay with this?" she asked.

"With what?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

She thumped his chest again with one hand, "I mean with me being pregnant!"

He smiled, and rolled over, leaning her back onto the grass as he hovered over her.

"I love you for ever, my darling, and I will love our child as well. If you are okay with this, then I am okay. To tell you the truth I am overjoyed." And he was, for he had never thought that he and Kristie could ever have a child of their own. This was the best thing she could have ever given him. It was a part of her mixed with a part of him for them to love forevermore.

She smiled, "I have prayed for a baby for so long, and now we have one. I love you so much Tomas," she said, tears of joy coming from her blue eyes.

Tomas leaned forward and kissed the salty drops, then brought his mouth to hers to share the taste as he surged into her once more.


	36. Faults Worth Killing For

Engaging

Faults Worth Killing For

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . And Sapphire and Kristie: ) Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily. Sara worried about her everyday. And the days did go by. They went by so quickly that they turned into weeks, and into months. Two months, three, four. Five months.

Sara missed her friend terribly. She would go and visit her as soon as she could get away from work. All she had to do was talk to Sirius, after all.

Peter kissed Sapphire, they had been married for a whole day now, one day. And he cherished her as he always did. She was really the one who kept him going, if it weren't for her he would have given up on the damned war long ago.

She broke the kiss and smiled at him, "You have to go, Darling. Your work is calling."

He nodded, "I will return to you as soon as I can." He said simply, "I love you, Sapphire."

"And I love you, my dearest husband." She replied.

He kissed the top of her hand eloquently then turned and left, praying that he could return to her quickly, for today his heart was heavy. Much too heavy.

Kristie was sick. She was sicker than Tomas had ever seen her be.

The baby was well, young and nursing, but its mother was fading.

It was killing Tomas, it was ripping his heart out.

He knew only two things, one, that his time with his wife was quickly vanishing.

And two, that he had to protect her from anything that could be a potential threat. And that was everything.

Sapphire stood for several moments more before walking away and towards the end of the forest and the beginning of the civilization that lay only moments away.

Something drew her attention to a small clearing a little to her right.

She went to it curiously, the old spook her mother had told her running through her head, telling her not to go, telling her that curiosity killed the cat.

She gasped as she looked into the clearing.

There was a pretty woman with light brown hair was lying on the floor, leaning against a tree trunk and her face down.

Standing over her in a dominant fashion was none other than Voldemort.

"You stay away from her!" Sapphire shouted, entering the clearing, her oak wand raised.

Voldemort looked up at the threat to his woman, his wife, his love and gave a hiss. Threats must be taken care of.

Sapphire's hand was shaking, this was a murderer. This was the man who had attacked Sara, who had nearly killed her and Sirius. He had to be stopped, his reign had to end. And it had to do so now.

Before she thought through what she was doing the words escaped her. "Avada Kedavra!"

Time froze. Horror filled the eyes of both Sapphire and Tomas.

The curse had been aimed at his heart, it struck Kristie's.

She had jumped up between them at the exact moment that the curse would have surely killed Tom.

Kristie fell limply back into Tomas's arms, her weight slight as he fell to his knees, her slender body still gently in his grasp.

His eyes were wide, his breath stopped, his heart frozen.

An icy hatred broke free as he let out a scream of torment and anger.

Sapphire screamed as flames erupted around her, his hate evident in every flicker that licked torturously on her flesh.

The last thought she had was how she had just become exactly like him. She had just taken someone's life.

The thought plagued her as her own came to a halt.


	37. A Broken Hearted Heaven

Engaging

A Broken Hearted Heaven

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . And Sapphire, who said they didn't like her? Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily and James were the only people who had no control over what was to take place outside of their home that fateful day, the day that would prove to hold one of the most deadly betrayals of all time, and the treachery that would be done to them.

This happy couple had no idea how the war was progressing on the outside. They had no clue of what was to come.

And they had no way to stop it.

Peter was on his way to the meeting where all death-eaters were to meet when he froze in mid-stride. Something was wrong, something was dreadfully wrong.

His heart stopped as fear hit him like a bulldozer, realization of something he didn't know dawned upon him.

He turned and ran as fast as he could in the direction he had just come from, back to the place he had left her smiling face. She had been safe when he had left her.

Something had changed. Something was different.

Murderously different.

He reached the exact spot that he had left her at, abandoned her at, and attempted to locate her.

When he found his uselessness in this act, he turned into his rat form and raised his nose to the air to trace her scent.

He scampered hurriedly the whole way, making absolutely certain that he was following the correct path, the one that would lead him to her.

He reached the clearing and warily stepped into it, his eyes adjusting to the lighter area quite slowly.

But he saw her there, a dark figure amongst the grays that he looked through, for his rat form had never been able to see in color.

He tentatively scuttled to her motionless form, then took his true shape, at her side.

As he changed he prayed that his deepest, darkest fears were not true, that this was some form of illusion, that she would be standing to one side staring at him with one brow raised, and ask him in a rather crude manner "what the hell he was doing".

Light flooded into his eyes, colors overcoming him.

He adjusted silently, patiently, almost fearing the sight that lay before him.

When his vision cleared his eyes widened and his heart stopped.

Sapphire was lying there, her clothes ashes merely held together because the wind had not blown them away, her hair was charred and black, her beautiful flawless skin misshapen, melted, contorted.

Her body was splayed out as if she had fallen to the ground from very high up, her head facing to the right, her hands limp and bent.

Her eyes were closed, her eyelashes gone, her eyebrows no longer visible.

The beauty that he knew had been there was forever wiped away, never to be seen again.

A gentle hand came down to caress her cheek, and for a moment he thought that she was alive, for her skin was still warm. But he knew the truth, no matter what his mind was trying to believe. His heart knew that she was gone.

Tears streamed from his eyes, unchecked and unnoticed as he picked up her limp body and held it to him.

He pulled her form close to his own as he cried into what was left of her hair, one hand on the back of her head, the other on the middle of her back, clasping her to him for dear life, though he knew there was no bringing her back.

Who would do this to her? Who could do this to her?

A million questions ran through his head as he cried for her, the woman he loved.

They had been married a whole day now, and forever more.

His eyes opened, a hate unlike any other almost glowing behind his eyes.

He only knew of one person who could do this, who could manipulate such a powerful force in the form of an inferno.

Sara.


	38. Utter Blackness

Engaging

Utter Blackness

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily and James were the only people who had no control over what was to take place outside of their home that fateful day.

But Lily and James were the people who would be hurt the most.

Sara's eyes were still closed as she groaned, for she didn't really want to get up and go into war, not today, for it was much too early.

Her eyes fluttered sharply open at the realization that whereas she had gone to bed in her pajamas she woke up nude. There were thick arms about her waist, strong and rather hairy. There was warm flesh against her back, the flesh of a man. His like for her proven easily by the pressure at her backside, hot and throbbing.

She began to tremble, for this was no position any woman wanted to find herself in.

But Sara was no ordinary woman, her hair began to flicker angrily at the man's flesh as her rather sharp fingernails dug into the flesh of his forearm.

Instead of the yelp she expected to hear there was the sound of a teakettle when the water was ready, warm air hitting her back.

"Baby could you take your claws out? They're not very comfortable," he murmured into her thick mass of red hair.

Sara's heart froze, that was Sirius's voice. And even though she was not afraid of him this situation seemed all the more threatening, "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

He pulled her tighter into him, "I had a long day, got here real early in the morning in the hopes that you would talk with me or something. But when I got here, you were asleep. You don't get much sleep these days so I didn't want to wake you up. But you don't have enough blankets and I was cold…" he said in explanation, though Sara had to strain to hear it through his rather sleepy voice.

"So what? You decided to use me as a body heater?" she asked indignantly and slightly angry.

"Hell yeah," he said, kissing the nape of her neck, "I'm still a little cold though." He said, running his tongue over the spot.

She tried not to shiver but couldn't help it, "Sirius…" she said warily.

"What?" he asked, then fear crept into his mind, "You didn't…you didn't find someone else did you?" he asked worriedly.

Sara rolled over, an act that she thought unwise when she found her abdomen being pressed into his rather large manhood, "No, there's no one else for me," she answered, then she had to pause to look for the words.

Sirius was a little distracted by the firm breasts that were being pressed into his chest to wait for her to find what she wanted to scold him about, so he rose up and pushed her onto her back to lean over her, his eyes scanning her beauty, her perfection.

Suddenly she did not like where this was going at all, "Sirius…?" her voice trembled.

He heard her fear, but he had waited for her for a very long time. Besides, there's nothing wrong with pleasuring them both while she scolded him, right?

He leaned forward and trailed his tongue over her collarbone, his right hand finding her core to press his palm up into it, his left hand at her waist, rubbing her, getting her blood flowing in a quick, heated stream.

"Sirius, I'm scared," she admitted. She had been scared last time as well, but he had been as gentle as he could and she understood that. But that time she had a purpose to go through with it, now it seemed almost sinful.

But the thing that frightened her the most was what could come, what would happen if something happened to one of them? She knew that there was only Sirius for her, but what about him? He couldn't have waited so long for her just because he wanted sex, could he?

She couldn't help but feel that in the end, one of them was going to get seriously hurt. And she had the slightest feeling that it would end up being her in when all was said and done.

Sirius raised his head from the valley of her breasts that had been occupying his tongue. His lips parted and tears came to his eyes when he saw her laying there, her face turned away in a slight cringe, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were brought up to her mouth in clenched fists.

He sat up and brought her to him, forcing her to sit in his lap so he could pet her hair and gently sooth her, "What is it, love?" he asked, "Do I really frighten you that much?" his voice broke at the question, his eyes were squeezed shut to stop the warm tears from flowing down at the cold realization.

She shook her head violently, almost so violently that she hit his nose, but he made no sound, no complaint, "It's not you, I swear it's not you," she denied immediately.

Sirius rubbed his chin on the top of her silken strands, of course it was him. Every girl said that it wasn't only when it was.

"Well…not all you…and not you as a person…just you…as for…what you stand for…" Sara tried to explain.

He had no idea what she was talking about whatsoever but he stayed silent, knowing that she would explain it further once she got the right words, it wasn't a good idea to rush her in such an important matter as this anyways.

"Sirius," she pulled away a little to escape his little soothing movements, she didn't need to be calmed right now, just listened to, "We are in a war. What if something happens? What are we supposed to do then?" she asked.

He blinked at her, "Sara, you started the war. You should know that during war one has to make sacrifices," he said.

"I know, and I'm willing to make any sacrifice. I'm just not willing to sacrifice you." She answered looking away from him. This was her selfishness and she chided herself for not being stronger, for not being strong enough to let him go.

He smiled at her, "Well I'm not willing to give you up either. But I doubt you are going to give up this war any sooner than I am," he said, a hand unconsciously running through her hair. "But I'm not willing to give you up in this area either. Sara, I love you, I really do and I always have and will, no matter what happens, there is only you for me and only me for you."

She looked up at him, tears still clinging to her full crescent lashes, "Really?" she asked unsurely.

He touched his forehead to hers, a smile playing upon his lips, "I could never lie to you." He said simply.

She smirked, "Because I'd see right through it," she countered.

"That's right," he said with a nod. He smiled when she did, "Now, have I alleviated your fears enough for me to finish what I started? James told me the hardest thing to do was to stop in the middle or even the beginning of an act, but I didn't believe him. Trust me, he was right. All hail James, the all-knowing guru of unpleasrueable events." He said sarcastically.

Sara blushed profusely, but their conversation had really helped her. They hadn't really said anything that she didn't know, but he had made it clear to her that he really wanted a relationship. And she did too. So what was the point of denying them both something they really wanted?

Sirius gave her big puppy dog eyes, a look that he did so well, "A million kisses?" he asked.

She smiled, her heart in her eyes, there for him and him alone, "A million butterflies," she responded.

So he took her and leaned her back onto the bed to hover over her once more and continue the passionate act that he had started moments ago. By now he was ready for her, but he knew that he had to make her ready for him, a fun game in itself.

His tongue trailed the valley of her bosom up to one raised mountain peak to swirl and suckle.

She moaned with pleasure at the feel of his tongue rasping against her tender flesh. She arced into him, her hands finding his hair, running her fingers through the long (for a guy) black mass.

His weight was heavy on her abdomen as he trailed over to her other peak to give it the same amount of attention, his focus on pleasing her and preparing her.

He trailed his way back up to her lips and was preparing to surge into her, ready to claim her once more as he had so long ago.

But she stopped him and forced him onto his back. In the year or so that they had been…slow…she had attempted to read a romance book the whole way through, sex scenes and all. And even though she had only made it through one before burning the book, she now knew a little more about how to please a man.

Sirius watched her confusedly, as she leaned over him, her mouth capturing his, her knees to either side of his ribcage, not making things very comfortable for his extremely demanding parts.

But he didn't complain, and simply lost himself in the view of gravity pulling her breasts down as she trailed her tongue down the well-defined lines of his chest.

He immediately reached out and massaged her chest, causing her to pause and turn pink, and her breath catch.

But after only a moment or so of his care, she continued down his stomach with her mouth, allowing him to watch her motions with confusion once more, for he had no idea what she was doing. But whatever she was doing, he had no complaints, he had all the time in the world for this.

His breath stopped when her hands cupped his heavy mass, massaging him, weighing him, rubbing him. He couldn't help but hasten his breath, for the throbbing in his appendage was certainly getting stronger.

He gasped as her warm tongue licked the tip of him, he moaned as it swirled down the length of him, leaving fire in its wake, a common thing for Sara in every act.

His eyes closed in pleasure as she tentatively took him within her mouth. Her mouth was hot and tight around him, warming his throbbing as she began to pull him out then push in once more, her tongue still working its magic.

She built a rhythm between them that he couldn't not help out with by clenching his fists in her hair and unconsciously pump himself into her, trying to get deeper into her, to reach as far as he could inside her mouth, her lips and tongue massaging him as they went.

Finally he couldn't take it any more and tugged her hair until she was atop him and his lips could claim hers, one hand still stationed in her hair as the other went for her round bottom that was just above his member that sat in between her splayed legs.

He rolled over so that she was on bottom once more, his hand that was at her pert backside now cupping her femininity, feeling to see if she was ready for him.

And she was.

He immediately surged into her, ready to feel her sheath hot and contracting around his tender flesh.

He quickened their pace as he took them higher, forcing her to break the kiss in order to complete the simple act of breathing.

She called his name as she reached her finale, his following not far behind, him releasing his life-giving seed within her, claiming her as his own once more.

He rolled over, a smile clinging to his lips as she was forced to roll on top of him, her firm chest pressed against him.

He waited a few moments, in order to let the both of them catch their breath, for that was an amazing experience that he decided they needed to repeat quite frequently, war or no.

She rested her head on his shoulder, her breathing slowing, her body sated. She loved this feeling the most, not the act itself, but the aftereffects with her laying in his arms, strong, protective arms that they were. She felt safe from all harm when he held her, as if she never needed to fear anything again.

Sirius was working himself up to ask her the one question that he had wanted to ask her for a very long time, the one that James had asked Lily, that Peter had asked Sapphire. He had wanted to join that group more than he wanted to stay in Remus's group, for he decided that a duo was much more fun than being alone, especially right after an experience such as the one she had just given him.

He opened his mouth to ask the question, though his prop was in his pants' pocket…which was somewhere on the floor.

Sara cut him off, not even realizing that he was preparing to ask her the most important question of either of their lives. Her mind was elsewhere, it was on the one thing that had been bothering her for the longest time now, and now seemed the best time to get her answer.

"Sirius, I want to see Lily. Will you tell me where they are?" she asked.

Caught off guard Sirius had to shake his head and wait a moment to process her question before answering with a simple, "I can't."

Sara blinked up at him, "What do you mean you can't?" she asked, hurt that even after that, after the fact that she was Lily's best and most trusted friend that he couldn't trust her enough to tell her where they were, to let her see them.

"I mean I can't. I'm not their secret keeper. Didn't anyone tell you?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her brow furrowed, "No, no one told me a thing! But, if you're not their secret keeper, then who is?"

"Peter is," Sirius answered.

Suddenly Sara didn't feel so great, her head seemed to spin and her stomach lurched.

"Sara?" Sirius called her name, but it seemed more like he was far, far away than in her arms.

"Sara!"

Utter blackness.


	39. Icy Sins

Engaging

Icy Sins

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily and James were the only people who had no control over what was to take place outside of their home that fateful day.

But they were the ones who paid the price.

The darkness swallowed her whole, engulfing her, making her blind and alone.

She fell backwards in space and time unknowingly as she screamed, her fear overcoming her self-discipline.

She stopped her cry when she stopped falling, simply standing in the shroud of night.

She was still and silent, wondering what had happened mere moments before. The longer she stood in the darkness the less she could remember before the darkness.

A small flicker of light penetrated the dark veil, lighting up her hopes, giving her something to reach for, her fingers trembling as she tried to take hold of the small flicker, the only light in the miles of dark, the only dream in the everlasting quiet, her only chance to continue, her only choice to make.

One polished finger touched the warm glow and suddenly a blinding light exploded, sending stars shooting across her vision, forcing her to close her tearing eyes and shield them with her hands.

A soft sound thrummed, calling her eyes open. She gasped at the sight that she saw.

The woman was beautiful, her voice magical as she sang to the babe in her arms, a small bundle of light blue blankets, her heart in her pretty green eyes.

She whispered the woman's name, tears coming to her eyes. She had wanted to see this woman for a very long time and here she was.

In another room a tall dark-haired man stood, looking out of a window, a frown on his face.

A small toddler stumbled over to clasp his leg and call his attention to the little one, bringing a great smile to the man's face as he lifted the child into the air and spun him about over his head.

She walked closer, only a step, before freezing so he could walk past her into the other room, the one that held the love of his life.

He kissed her passionately and she gently set the blankets in her gentle arms into a large cradle.

The man then handed her the toddler, who she continued to play with, attempting to get him to say a word here or there, helping him as he nearly toppled over after demanding to be on the ground.

She watched as the happy couple smiled and laughed and played.

This was the most peaceful scene that she had seen in nearly all of her life. And yet there was a sense of dread that the family seemed not to notice.

She gasped as a dark cloud formed just outside the window, trees doubling over with the force of an unnatural wind that seemed to be the rage of a storm that was closing in, threatening to end this cheerful note without a second thought.

The man sensed it first, immediately frowning and leaving the room, stopping about halfway through the one he had been in moments ago.

Immediately she knew what the sense of fright was, knew that her greatest fears had come true, sending shivers down her spine.

She had almost thought that things would be different, but no, they were going to be exactly as she had seen before, though she had never seen this point of view.

She screamed the man's name and ran towards him, his eyes narrowed, almost as if he had heard her.

The door flew open, he wind gusting in, a dark and shadowed figure in the doorway, his wand raised and ready as he spoke the words that forced the man, who had been shouting at his woman to get to safety as he attempted to bring up his own wand, to falter, to freeze. His knees buckled and he fell limply forward, hitting the ground with a large thump.

She screamed, tears streaking down her chilling face as the sight before her froze her to her bones. She covered her face with her hands, but her attention was shortly called up to see the darkly robed figure coming through the room.

She gasped, standing just before the doorway was a man that she could pick out of a crowd four miles away.

The rat.

He stood there, his eyes glowing with pure hatred, the orbs seemingly fixed upon her.

She trembled at his cold gaze, then gasped as a tear streaked down one cheek. He closed his hateful eyes and turned, leaving the evil sins that could never be forgiven as he simply walked away, as if this meant that he was through with anything that these people, that the life he had had shortly before meant nothing to him now.

Nothing but ashes.

She turned to see the evil forcing open the door that the woman had rashly shut between them.

His words rang out, evil filling them, though the evil was not directed at her, no, he would always love her no matter what, his wand was aimed at the boy in her arms, the descendant of the man who had dared to challenge him, the only one who stood in his way, the one who mistakenly thought himself worthy of the woman that he had stolen.

The woman denied frantically, pleading, begging, that he would spare the baby, that he would leave and end this war that he had begun.

They began to shout, every minute getting louder and harsher.

She ran at them, in an attempt to separate them as the woman set the baby on the vanity to one side, placing herself in-between the man and her child, her next words something hateful to the man who had just taken the only person who had meant anything to her away from her reach.

But the fateful words were spoken once more.

She screamed as her best friend fell to the floor, leaving the baby open to the monster's attack.

The moment she touched him she was hurled backwards, for she could never touch something that wasn't there.

Her back and heart ached as he stared wide-eyed at the limp body of the woman he had cherished, the same one that he had destroyed.

Hatred filled his eyes as he looked up to the boy, anger flashing in his red eyes as he raised his wand once more, it was the baby's fault that he had had to do such a horrendous act.

The words came out strong, a hiss following them, and she saw something she had not seen before.

Before her was the most evil monster ever to walk the earth, though he had been a gentleman to Lily, though he had been kind to her upon one occasion, though he had saved her life in one rather frightening situation where it was her element clashing with that of nature. But the kind one was gone, leaving in its wake one so dark that merely looking upon him chilled your bones.

The green light shot out, his voice echoing, and hit the baby.

But the green spark merely turned up, merely grazing the baby, and hit the vanity mirror to shoot back.

She gasped as the spark went into her heart, a trembling hand coming up to feel her motionless chest.

She turned at the cry of the second baby, the realization finally hitting her that while the man had had a child, so had the woman.

The monster screamed as he faded into a simple ball of evil.

He floated over to peak into the cradle that had fallen over with the force of the blow of his unforgivable curse.

A small baby, no more that two weeks was laying atop the light blue sheets, crying her eyes out as a small drop of blood trickled from the cut on her forehead, her thin curly black hair washing a vibrant red as she complained.

She gasped as the monster reached a hand out to touch the babe, though it wasn't much of a hand.

The form of a firebird took over and she gave a scream that could wake the dead.

The ball of sins shrieked and shot out through a hole in the wall as the house began to collapse upon itself.

Limply she fell to the floor in her true form, her slight body shivering violently.

The room around her faded into darkness.

She sat there, her arms across her chest and her hands rubbing them in an effort to keep warm, for her flame was not working so well at the moment.

Tears were flowing unchecked from her cheeks as the horrific image replayed itself in her mind.

Her teeth began to chatter, the cold of a dreamless night starting to get to her.

A small sound reverberated through the hollow blackness.

She looked up and listened, waiting patiently, trying to understand the sound, trying to figure out what it was.

The sound echoed once more, much more clearly.

It was a voice.

It called her name.

She closed her eyes and leaned backwards, allowing the fatigue of her body to take over her, sending her into a light fitful sleep within her dreamless night.

The voice, her name, it was clearer, louder.

"Sara!" it called.

Her heavy eyelashes fluttered up, it was Sirius.

His hand was holding hers in an attempt to bring warmth to her icy fingers, her head in his lap, his eyes searching hers for reasons as to what happened and why.

He looked down at her, she had frightened him so deeply that it nearly cut him. Her lips were blue, her fingers frozen, her entire body freezing, it was not healthy for one such as herself to be in such a condition.

Her eyes shot open as she realized the vision, it was a sight of what was going to be.

She shot up, though her body was complaining and rebelling as much as it could.

Sirius shot up after her, "Sara?" he called worriedly.

She never heard him, her only thought was to get to the place where Lily and James were staying, the place they were safest at.

Tears were streaming down her face as she raced her way there, forgetting completely that she was not at all clothed or that an equally nude Sirius was following her.

Lily and James needed her, if she was quick enough she could get there just in time, she could help them, save them.

A prayer echoed through the night, being voiced by the two most unimaginable people, a magical pair of streakers that thought of nothing but the lives of their friends.


	40. Pain and Devestation

Engaging

Pain and Devastation

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Lily and James were the only people who had no control over what was to take place outside of their home that fateful day.

Sirius knew not why they were running. The only thing he knew was that Sara, his love, his life, had given him the worst scare of his life. She had asked a simple question, he had given a simple answer, and he had nearly lost her.

She had collapsed and within mere moments she began to tremble. He had brushed her cheek with a gentle hand only to find her skin icy to the touch, a sure sign of death.

But she was breathing, he had held her, cradled her, called to her. He never wanted to be in that position ever again, for in the moments just before her eyes had opened, revealing to him that she was indeed alive and safe, her heart had been silent, her breathing nonexistent. Sara had, even if for a mere moment, dead in his arms.

But now she was running, fear in her eyes, her senses lost as she nearly flew in her nakedness. And he had to be mad as well to follow her in the same manner.

He watched as her arms stretched out into wings and she took to flight, a dangerous and illegal thing to do out in the open where any Muggle could see.

Following her lead still he transformed into the dog, running as fast as he could on his quick four paws, racing her to their unrevealed destination.

They made one turn and his eyes widened. Something was wrong far off in the distance, a sense of dread overcame him, fear taking hold of him.

He saw his motorcycle, it was where he had parked it the other night, he hadn't driven the entire way to Sara's half hoping that she was asleep and afraid of waking her up if she was.

Immediately he was human again and pulling on the spare clothes he kept with his bike, a precaution Remus had forced him into taking long ago, at the beginning of the war.

He jumped on the motorcycle and revved it up. He took off, the bike shooting into the air as he attempted to keep up with the frantic firebird form of Sara.

To his horror he found himself above the Potter home as Sara dived down.

The home was where the Potters were hiding out, and it was not supposed to be visible to anyone who didn't know the password. This was a very bad sign, and the fact that the house was falling in upon itself was no help at all.

He landed his bike and stared at the house as Sara took on her true form once more.

She stood there for a moment before she fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as her body was overcome with tremors of tears.

A scream drew his attention to something behind him and Sirius turned to see two young girls, perhaps in their early teens.

One had black hair and strange eyes that seemed so familiar to him, the other had mixed colors of blond, brown, black, and red in her hair with pretty brown eyes.

The black haired girl was running towards the house, tears streaming down her face as she went.

Her companion grabbed her waist and held her back, whispering three small words as she detained the sobbing girl.

Sirius turned to them to ask them what had happened when the black haired girl's eyes met his.

Those eyes were so familiar to him.

Then they faded, disappeared, as if they had never been there at all.

He opened his mouth but it was too late, they were gone.

He turned to Sara, still on her knees before the devastating scene.

He went to her and held her to him, tears falling from his own eyes. In this house had been his best fiend, the only woman his friend had ever truly loved, and their young son who had yet to live his life.

He gasped as Sara's form shimmered slightly, almost threatening to fall out of view.

She turned her head to look up to the house, "I saw it all, Sirius, I saw their murder." She whispered through the tears.

"Voldemort," Sirius said simply.

Her head dropped a little, "Peter was there…" she whispered.

Sirius looked at her, worry coming to him once more, had he lost more than two friends this night? "Is he all right?" he asked.

She squeezed her eyes shut, Peter's hateful glare shooting through her soul, "He turned from them, Sirius. He walked away."

Sirius stared at her, his eyes wide. Was she seriously telling him that Peter, his friend, had turned his back on Lily and James? Had sold them to Voldemort?

Sara stood, her cheeks stained with tears, "They are gone, Sirius. I can no longer ask you to be in this war. I cannot lose you as well, I cannot bear to be alone."

Sirius wanted to hold her, wanted to comfort her, but she was saying something that he simply could not accept. Peter was their friend, she could not seriously blame him. He had to be out there somewhere, very possibly dead. Sirius had to find him.

Sara raised her chin, the tears that had been streaming down her cheeks no longer there, "I know your heart Sirius. You do not truly love me, not deep down." She said.

He wanted to deny it, to tell her that he loved her above all else. But he couldn't. He didn't know why, he simply knew that in his heart, he could not really love one who jumped to conclusions. Long ago Sara had feared Peter, she herself had admitted that her fears were senseless, that she was being rash and cold. She could very well be doing so again.

"It's okay," she whispered, a tremble in her voice, "I understand. He was your friend. Go, Sirius, for I have already lost you."

He stepped toward her with a denial on his lips as she faded, a small sad look to him the last thing he saw.

In those eyes he had always seen anger or love or, simply put, Sara. But not in that small glance. There had been nothing there, they were empty to any emotion that had previously been there.

And he realized the truth of her words, he loved her more than anything, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. He could see how his faults made him seem to think less of her than he really did, but here he was, standing alone.

He realized his own harshness, his rashness at the situation. But the only thing that was going through his mind was how wrong she had to be.

Something called his attention to the ruins of the house.

A tall man came through the failing threshold, a bundle of blankets in his grasp.

Immediately Sirius recognized Rubeus, a friend of the Marauders'. He also knew the bundle to be Harry, the only surviving Potter.

"Sirius!" Rubeus said, "Dumbledore sent me ta get Harry here," he explained.

Sirius nodded, then saw his bike in the corner of his eye, yes he loved the damned thing, but at this moment Rubeus needed to use it. That little baby needed to get to Dumbledore, to safety.

He tossed the keys to the giant of a man, "Take my bike, I won't be needing it anymore," he said and turned and left the devastation behind him, his course laid out before him.

He had to find Wormtail.


	41. Assumptions and Breaking Hearts

Engaging

Assumptions and Breaking Hearts

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Sirius couldn't believe it, they were really gone…and to top it all off he had just told Sara that he thought that she was blind, that she was blatantly lying to him because she needed someone to blame.

His dog sense of smell was keen, he could easily track down his friend, it wouldn't take too long.

Unless Peter was running.

That thought seemed to be a double-edged blade. Was Peter running for a reason?

Fear? Guilt?

Sirius shook his head, Sara had gotten under his skin with her rashness.

But he couldn't forget the tears that had trickled down her cheeks, the ones that ran dry when he told her what he thought of her overreactions, when he told her that she was lying, when he told her that he didn't trust her.

He hadn't meant to say it, but he did mean it. To some degree.

He was furious with her for pointing the finger at Peter when the fault obviously laid on the shoulders of one man, one evil one who they knew was going to do this, whom they had tried their hardest to stop. Voldemort.

"Sirius, what are you out here for?" a voice called to him.

He turned to find himself facing a familiar blue eye, and transformed back to his mortal shape, for that eye easily saw him for who he was, no matter the fact that he was in the form illegally. "Hello Moody," he said simply, his voice emotionless.

"Is it true? Are they gone?" the older wizard asked, the fresh scars from the war evident on his face.

That was the first time Sirius felt the actual blow from that cold knowledge. They were gone. "Yes."

"I never did trust that worm," Moody said, looking past Sirius to something unseen.

That confused Sirius, Moody had always been civil to Peter, "His name is Wormtail, and we've no proof that he's done a thing."

"We have plenty of proof," Moody huffed.

"Where?" Sirius demanded, angry with the world for automatically assuming that Peter had betrayed the Potters, there were many ways that the Dark lord could force someone to succumb to his will, which meant that Peter could be dieing somewhere because Sirius was stopping to chat with every wizard he saw along the way.

Moody glared at Sirius, but his eye told him that Sirius was indeed acting true to his feelings, whatever mixed-up foolish feelings that they were.

He reached into his back pocket and brought forth a paper to hand to Sirius.

Sirius took the paper and looked down to see that it was the picture of them all, all the greatly active members of the Order. All but one. "Where's Sara?" he asked looking up at Moody, for she had been in the picture, just in front of him, her arms around Lily's shoulders, a big smile on her face.

"Forgotten." Moody replied simply.

Sirius blinked at the man, this was making absolutely no sense, "What? What do you mean forgotten?"

Moody sighed, "So you weren't told." He said.

"What wasn't I told?" Sirius asked angrily.

"It happened so long ago, before they even went into hiding." Moody said, "Sara gave the Order to Albus, and then once they were in hiding for a month, she requested that she be completely erased. Forgotten."

"What the hell for?" Sirius demanded irritably.

"I asked her that myself once." Moody said, remembering the day he had confronted her, demanding that she undo what she had done, telling her that she was the only one who could handle the Order.

"And what was her answer?" Sirius insisted, this was taking much too much time.

Moody's eyes met Sirius's, "She answered that the phoenix would be lost, that a mouse would betray them, that he would be pursued by the dog and that the firebird would be banished. She said that she had seen it so many times that it could not be otherwise. At one point she even thought that maybe if she brought her own life to an end it would spare those of the friends that she has lost this night."

"She really thought all that? That Peter would betray them? That her own death might save Lily and James?"

"Not just Lily and James. She also lost Peter himself. And the only one that could have helped her through this cold time." Moody snapped.

Sirius couldn't help but take a step back. Moody might as well have slapped him.

But that verbal awakening was the one thing he really needed. He knew that she had the third eye, that she had feared Peter so long ago for something she saw in their future. Could this be what she feared?

Instantly he saw that it was he who was the foolish one, that Sara had been right in everything she had said this night. Peter had betrayed the Potters. But why?

The question faded from his mind, replaced with anger and ferocity, Peter had betrayed his own friends!

Sirius was back on all four paws and running as quickly as he could, he needed to settle this all this night.

It was morning when he found the rat, both in their human forms.

He had chased him deep into the streets of some Muggle occupied area.

He cornered the rat in a cult-a-sack, his wand aimed at Peter's heart.

"Why did you betray them?" Sirius demanded.

"Because Sara betrayed me!" Peter answered.

"How?" Sirius ordered.

"She killed me!" Peter shouted.

"How?"

"She killed Sapphire and has therefore killed me!" Peter yelled, then cast a spell before Sirius could react.

Peter disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving behind only a finger and the bodies of Muggles that had been killed in the blast.

Sirius roared in anger as he went towards the place where Peter had been mere moments ago, now gone, as Lily and James were gone, as Sara was now gone, for he had chased her away as well.

Immediately, the Ministry showed up, four wizards tackling him and taking his wand from him. Sirius protested but they wouldn't hear it, claiming that he had just murdered many people, including Lily and James. Sirius denied it but they wouldn't listen.

He saw one wizard that stuck out, it was Lucius Malfoy, a smile on his cocky face as he handed Sirius's wand to another wizard. The other wizard snapped the wood into pieces.

Sirius cursed him with the words that Muggles used, knowing it was the worst he could do to the man in such a state.

He heard a voice call his name and turned to see where it was coming from.

His eyes widened, tears coming up though they did not flow.

Sara was running towards them, her eyes on him, fear vividly portrayed there, tears streaming down.

He called her name, but the men who held him took him away, two other wizards going to stop her.

Sirius watched in horror as Malfoy made his way to her, a smug look on his face as he took Sara's wand from her pocket, and placed a spell on her wrists to keep her hands from moving, much like the hand-cuffs the Muggles used on their criminals.

Sirius called to her, swore his love to her as the world faded around him, the Ministry members taking him away, away to go to a trial.

The last thing he saw was Sara falling to her knees once more, her head down on the pavement, though blood from the dead covered it. She had broke down.

He had let her down.


	42. A Make Believe Trial

Engaging

A Make-Believe Trial

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Sirius sat in the chair before the members of the council, his head hung down in shame. They were blaming Sara for something that she had not done. They were blaming him for a crime that he had not committed.

He looked up when the others appeared, two wizards with a hold of Sara. Her head too was down, fresh blood on her forehead from the death that had covered the street, though he thought that the blood on the scar over her chest was her own, it seemed that she had overdone it, stressed herself out so much that blood seemed to be breaking free once more to soak her shirt.

Sirius wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to forever beg her for forgiveness, for he had turned from her when she needed him most, he had called her a liar when all she had done was tell him the truth. He very much needed to hold her in his arms right now, to pray that she would never leave, to tell her that everything would be all right, to simply hold her.

But he couldn't.

"Sirius Black." A man's voice called.

Sirius looked into the crowd of Ministry members, the council here to judge him for the wrongs he had never done. The man himself was unfamiliar to Sirius, though Sara knew him well. They had once been friends, long ago in her third year, he had been in his sixth. Then she had fought him in battle, for he had been a death eater for nearly four months. He hat actually hit her once. She had seen tears in his eyes and hatred on his face. Neither seemed appropriate. She had never meant to fight her friends. But a war was a war, and he was the enemy. Oh how she hated that word.

"You were brought here for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and the Muggles that you killed when you went for him. You were found at the scene seconds after, your wand aimed at where Pettigrew was standing. You are also being charged with turning the Potters over to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, and to these we will vote." The man said as if reading some invisible script, he then turned to the other Ministry members, "All who believe this man innocent, please stand."

Only one person in the entire room stood. It was Dumbledore. "I would like to make it known to all who are here that I put my full trust in Sirius Black and I do not believe that he killed one of his best friends nor did he turn over his others to Voldemort." Dumbledore's voice rang out over the heads of all the others who were there, and though Sirius looked the part of a murderer, Albus stood beside him knowing full well that there was no way that he could have committed these crimes.

The man snarled a little but he recovered his cool, he would like very much to see these two people in Azkaban. And when all was said and done he much preferred Dumbledore himself dead. "Does anyone else stand in the guilty one's defense?" he asked.

"He didn't do it!" Sara shouted through her tears as she fought the two men who held her back, her mind quickly thinking of any way possible to help Sirius, to save him from this cold fate that these monsters would submit him to in that awful hellish prison of theirs. "I swear he is innocent!" she cried.

The man sneered at her, "You have no say. Just hold your tongue and wait. Your trial will soon be here."

"Trial?" Sirius asked, then smiled evilly at the man, "But you already have your murderer. Why take the pawn when you have the king?" He asked, a drawl in his voice that made him seem insane.

Sara stared at him, what was he doing? Was he stupid? Or was he trying to make them find him guilty? The realization hit her hard, he was trying to take all of the blame and thoughts off of her and on to himself. He was condemning himself so that she could be free.

The man gave a smirk, "I do believe that you are more the queen," he said coldly, "Your Lord and king seems to have been outmatched by a mere babe."

"Don't you mean your Lord?" Sara asked, her eyes burning into the man's, "For you have fought for him many times."

"What are you talking about?" the man snapped.

Then Sara remembered the curse she had put on herself. The Forgotten curse. She would never be remembered as a part of the war or the Order by any who didn't really know her. Sure, the majority of the Order would remember her, and probably Voldemort himself, but no mere death-eater would remember that they ever crossed wands with her.

"Sirius Black, you are found guilty of murder and being the follower of You-Know-Who. You are hereby sentenced to a lifelong term at Azkaban prison." The man said, but he did not call for the dementors. Instead he motioned that they bring Sara onto the floor and have her seated before them so that Sirius could watch her trial.

"Sara Sweets," the man said.

"Sugar," Sara said, giving him a very fake smile.

He glared at her but made the correction, "Sara Sugar Sweets. You are brought here for"

"For what?" Sara cut him off, "For running in the street? For breathing? Or was it for moving? If it is any of those, for those were the only crimes that I could have committed when you brutally took me into custody at the scene of a make-believe crime where evidence and witnesses were not collected nor was the scene even taken into consideration when you all rashly and foolishly took the man to my right into custody as well for a sin that he did not do, for a crime he had not committed, though you blame him still without a second thought? Which is it?"

The man took a step back for her quick tongue and her heated gaze, her hair flickering about.

"It is true that she had been doing nothing illegal at the crime," Dumbledore mused simply, his finger at his chin as he thought about it.

"You are charged with the crime of conspiracy to murder." The man said.

Sara rose one light red eyebrow, "Oh really? Where's your proof of this evil and dark scheme? For I have certainly not heard of it."

"You cannot send someone to Azkaban for a possible innocent state," someone in the council said, a few murmurs breaking about.

The man didn't miss a beat, "Sara, you are hereby banished."

Sara shook her head, "Banished? What the hell for?"

He smiled, "Simply for the act of separating the two of you. Everyone in this room knows that you would instantly trade your life for his, though bewitched you must be. This means that to assure that he does not mysteriously escape we must send you away."

Sara's lips parted, her brow furrowed as she digested his words, "How dare you!" she shouted, "I have done nothing wrong!" Though she couldn't help but admit that if she had the chance she would get Sirius out of that hell.

"All of those in favor of this stand now," the man called.

Most of the council stood, though the few with morals stayed seated, none of which seemed too pleased, least of all her uncle.

"Sara!" Sirius called as the dementors pulled him away.

"Sirius!" she called as the two wizards who had brought her here pulled her in the opposite direction, taking her to some unknown place as Sirius was dragged into the inferno of Azkaban.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she realized that she might never see Sirius again, yet never seemed a very long time.

She swore to herself then and there that someday he would get free, that someday he would be free.

Someday they could be free.


	43. Changing Tides

Engaging

Changing Tides

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Sara wanted to scream, was screaming, her hair billowing about her like red locks of flames as they licked at everything they could touch, anything they could burn.

Her cries were stopped at once as a sharp hand struck her.

She looked at the striker, her gaze heated with fury but her senses given back to her. She simply wiped the trail of blood coming from the left side of her mouth with the backside of her right hand.

The man who had struck her was the one who had held the trial, the one who spoke, the one who had damned her love to hell on earth.

Crouch. Even his name seemed sneaky and twisted. Almost as much as the man. This was the most hideous person that Sara could have ever imagined. Sometimes she wondered which of the three she disliked more, Crouch, Peter, or Voldemort himself.

The man glared at her, "You should have never mucked with things Sara. You could have been spared. But I think," he said with a smirk, "that I like things better this way anyways."

Sara kept her spiteful gaze upon him, "I can see your future, sir. Let me inform you it is not pleasant. Well, not for you." She raised her chin and spoke down to him, like the worm that he was, "Your precious position is taken from you, and your 'perfect' reputation will be ruined by one simple person, a great threat to your entire being, though you will think them a foolish fear."

His smile faded, then he raised his own chin, "Well, all I can say, my dearest Sara, is that your life was gone before mine even came close to falling."

"You have no life you stupid bastard!" Sara snapped lividly, "All you do is cower to the evil and ignore the innocent! That is no life to brag of!"

"This wretched life you paint for me is still better than the one I am sending you to." He shouted back.

It was Malfoy who raised his wand and cast the spell. It was Crouch who stood there and simply laughed at her. But it was Dumbledore in the shadows that Sara saw last, his head bowed in sadness, the weight of the world on his shoulders as her banishment only added to his problems.

She couldn't help but feel one thing. She couldn't help but feel that somehow, she had betrayed him.

Dumbledore couldn't watch as Sara's figure faded and she was banished to live the rest of her days apart from the world she loved, from the life that she had fought so hard for. Finally there would be some semblance of peace.

Yet it would not be so if she were not here.

"This is all wrong," he said suddenly, sharply. He looked at the others around him, "What proof do we have that Sirius Black committed the crimes that you have all thrust upon him so carelessly? What is the real reasoning for banishing Sara? For she has done nothing wrong and every person here knows that, whether they choose to believe it or not they all know it." He said, his words a slap in the face to all who had stood against Sara.

He wished he could have said more, could have pointed out that she was the most ardent fighter against Voldemort, but it would do no good. Sara had seen this coming. She had known how everything would have to be. But she did not want to blemish the Order she had fought so hard for, that many people had already died for. The Forgotten Curse was one of the most rash things that he had ever heard her think of, but it was what she had wanted, so he had not opposed. Now he could see his folly.

Crouch looked up at him, "I believe, Albus, that this is simply hitting too close to home for you." He said plainly, as if it were obvious.

Dumbledore looked at the man, slightly confused though he had a feeling he knew where the man was headed, "What is it that you mean?" he asked.

Crouch smiled almost understandingly, "Sara is your only niece, Albus. We understand that you cannot really see the innocent child you knew grow up to become this."

Dumbledore stared at the man, his face emotionless, his tone blank as he asked, "To become what?"

Crouch smiled, "To become a traitor."

Dumbledore stood and looked about the room. Without another word he simply left, leaving the others to sit in silence, their rotten deeds running through their heads.

Sometimes some things should be simply left unsaid.

Crouch glared at the rude manner in which Dumbledore had retaliated. But then again, Dumbledore was always the "better man".

A voice came from the shadows of the farthest corner, "I would have you all know, that my support and loyalty lie firmly with Albus Dumbledore, regardless of the matter." The voice said simply.

Crouch glared at the shadow as it too simply stood and left. How dare they!

But the damage had been done, the council could already see their faults, and could see much too clearly his.

&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&

Review Responses:

Lizzieangel90, I LOVE YOU! You were my first review (to my account) since I had to repost Engaging, and There were only a few before you at Angel's account. Thank you so much, I was beginning to feel that people had given up on me or something. But yeah, typical Ministry. In case you can't tell, I don't like them very much. :P

TheJazz, thanx fer reading over on Angel's account, and I'm happy that you like it. Thank you for all 4 Reviews while I was feeling like nobody cared anymore :P Hugs and Kisses

Greengrl, Sorry I couldn't tell you where I left off, I know that chapter 40 was new, possibly 39. But I've recently posted both 41 and 42, and, now, 43. Did you have to read it all over again? Sorry.

That's pretty much it…Please review people! I want to know what you think, please?


	44. The Aftermath

Engaging

The Aftermath

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . (Ope, and the ghost, she's mine too!) Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Crouch was furious, he was losing his council, and that was not a thing that he could afford to loose at such a time as this.

He stepped towards them, his arms outstretched, his mouth open as he prepared to speak to them.

He froze immediately, a cold sweeping easily through him, chilling his very bones.

It took him a moment to realize the sudden draft had been caused by a ghost that had walked through him.

Fury overwhelmed him, "I beg your pardon!" he snapped, locating the ghost.

Her eyes met his, sending another shiver down his spine, for he knew this woman well.

"You will never have it," she said simply.

He took a step away, "You," he whispered.

She glared at him, "Me."

"What do you want?" he asked with a great gulp of fear.

She turned to fully face him, her hair flickering about her as if it were on fire, the scar over her eye making her seem all the more menacing, "I want my daughter." She said simply.

He swallowed once more, "It cannot be done. She has been banished."

"What was the cause?" she asked.

"It was a just one!" he declared.

She stared into his soul, "I did not ask its manner or state, I simply asked what it was."

"That," he said, his voice going low, "is a private matter. Ministry members only."

"I died a member." She stated flatly.

"Yes, there you have it. You died. You are not required to know any recent information, not since the time of your death." He said, proud of himself for coming up with this reasoning.

She smiled at his fumble, "Then is it right of me to ask how far you got into my murder?"

He blinked, "I am sorry…but…uh…we have seemed to have misplaced all the details," he stuttered.

She came closer to him, though her voice never lowered or heightened, making sure that everyone in the room could clearly understand her at any and every point, "If anything happens to my daughter, wherever it is that you have sent her, then you should know that those details will be brought up for all to see." She put a chilled hand to his cheek, making him shiver from her ghostly status, "Is that clear, Mr. Crouch?"

"Crystal," he said simply, stiffening at her frozen touch.

She smiled, "Good," and walked through him again to find her way out of the building.

It was easy for her to find Albus, "Well, I doubt he'll be coming home anytime soon." She said simply.

He shook his head, "You should not have done that. It was not as good of an idea as you might think."

"He can harm me not, it would be idiotic for him to attempt so with you, and he has just sent Sara away. What do I have to fear from that loathsome little man?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning into a nonexistent wall.

Dumbledore smiled, for he knew where Sara got the spark that he so respected in her. He watched as his two friends sat in silence. "What are we to do?" he asked in a quiet voice.

The ghostly redhead looked up at him, she had never heard this in him nor ever even knew it was there. Dumbledore was lost. He had taken the world upon his shoulders when Sara could not hold it without being tripped and being forced to drop it, to watch it shatter. His burden seemed almost too great for the tall but skinny wizard, his clear blue eyes sparkling, for the first time she had seen, with tears.

Right now she desperately wished that she could embrace him, comfort him, offer her shoulder to take off the brunt of the weight.

But alas, she was already dead. And she had learned long ago, that the dead could do nothing for the living.

"We are to go forward," the third member of their trio said finally, firmly.

The two looked up and saw the determination in their comrade's face.

Dumbledore smiled, "I suppose that is the only way to go."

She smiled, though she felt like she was betraying her daughter for doing such at a time like this. "Forward it is then."

The one thing that lingered on their minds, was not Lily and James, for they could do nothing for them now, was not Sirius, for he was protected in the hell where he was imprisoned. Not even Sara worried them more than the baby boy that the Potters had left behind, the one in the care of his aunt and uncle.

The boy who lived.

&+&+

" What is that? " a woman asked out loud.

" It is a girl! " a man replied.

A woman in a purple velvet robe came forward, her eyes noticing everything about this new discovery.

It was, in fact, a girl. She was laying unconscious on the side of the street, her face upward towards the clouds that rained on her.

She smiled, " This, my good friends, is a pyromagus. "

&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+

Review Responses 42:

Lizzieangel90, Here, have another update :P Thanks again for reviewing, I like getting reviews, and I used to get a lot before the story was deleted. I have a total of 418 reviews from that old one, then I got about 7 from Angel. And now I have a total of five! I want to respond to what people think and such, but I can't if they don't review. Lots of hugs to you!

Bitcake, there really is no reason why Sara is being banished, that's what makes all the charas so upset. But Crouch wants her gone, and so does the ministry, so they use her relationship with Sirius against her to force her out of England forever. Thanx fer reviewing on such a great note! I'm pleased that at least two people like to review :P And thanx for luving the story. It's almost over you know, only 45-47 left (after 44). Then it's on to Discretion! Are you going to read Discretion?


	45. Simple Explanations

Engaging

Simple Explanations

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me (not to mention pretty much all new charas in this chappie). Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

The witch in the purple robe sat on the window seat, staring out at the familiar sky she had watched every night as she had grown up, her black eyes taking everything in, everything was as it had always been. Except that dark spot just to the right. Yes, their forces were growing.

"Violet," a small voice came from behind her.

She turned and smiled, " Hello Louis, is there something you needed? "

He shook his head, " Mama went out again. She wanted you to watch me if it was okay. "

Violet frowned, " But where is she? "

He looked at his feet, " She's with that strange man again. She said they were just going to eat. But I don't believe her. She never just 'eats'. "

Violet's smile faded, then she smiled again, " Why don't you come and sit up here on my lap? " she offered.

The little boy smiled and took what was offered to him, jumping up on the seat with her to look out the window. But he wasn't looking out the window. Instead his gaze was fixed on the strange woman that was lying in Violet's bed, her red hair splayed about her head.

" Violet, what is a 'pyromagus'? " he asked after a moment.

Violet's gaze followed his to the woman who seemed lost inside of herself. It seemed she had gone through a lot before she fell out of the sky in the midst of a battle, and it seemed rather bizarre that a pyromagus would appear in between the sides of that battle anyways.

She smiled, " Louis, do you know what a 'terramagus' is? " violet asked.

His brown eyes met her black ones, " You are. " he answered simply.

She smiled, " Yes but what does that mean? "

His head tilted to one side, " It means that you can control the earth. At least that's what Mama told me. "

She smiled brightly, " That's right! But there are many sorts of this 'elemental magic' as it is called by all magic kind. There is aeromagus, aquamagus, atermagus, luminusmagus, terramagus, and pyromagus. Aeromagi control the air or wind, or any gaseous form really, aquamagi control water or any other liquid, atermagi control the darkness and shadows while luminusmagi control light. I'm a terramagus, and therefore I can control the earth and it's vegetation. A Pyromagus can control fire and heat. This woman is a pyromagus. " Violet explained thoroughly.

The boy blinked at the flood of information but soaked it all in, " So…can I be one? " he asked.

Violet smiled, " I'm sorry hon, but you have to be born into it. It's not like becoming an animagus. It's not something you work for. Usually it's passed on through blood, but just because your mother or father is one doesn't necessarily mean that you are one too, it just betters your chances. And you're not always the same kind as your parents either. My father was an aeromagus. And here I am, quite the opposite. " she said simply.

He sighed, " But…how come you never see other kinds? I mean, you talk to a lot of terra ones, but never anything else. "

She smiled, " Very good of you to notice that. But it's simple enough to explain. The elementals never get along. We've been in a six-way-war since before wizards can remember. No one really knows what started this war. But everyone knows that even if a few could befriend other forms, the war can never be ended. It is simply our nature to battle the other elements. "

"A load of bullshit."

The two turned to look at the redhead.

She was sitting up in the bed, a hand against her head as if to stop the throbbing that she was painfully experiencing.

" What did she say? " Louis asked worriedly, " She doesn't want to fight does she? "

" Nah, she just doesn't agree. "

" Wait, she can understand us? How come I can't understand her? "

Violet smiled, " Because you don't know English little one. And she knows our language. " she replied, then turned back to the redhead, "What do you mean by it's a load of 'bullshit'?"

Sara shook her head, "Nah, we won't always be at war. And someone out there knows the reason for this war. Or we would have forgotten about the war with the argument." She looked up and around, trying to find something familiar. Though she knew she would not find anything of the sort.

"Erm, where exactly am I?" she asked.

Violet answered simply, "Paris."

&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+

Review Responses 44:

Bitcake, yep, the sequel is Discretion, mostly about Sara with a huge Rimi subplot. He needs a female companion, you know. Yes, you will find out who the third person is in Discretion (in chapter 27 hehehe). About the 6th book, I've started reading it and am on chapter 7 or 8, so I've read the chapter about Fudge already. But, if you think 47 chapters is sad, Discretion only has 33. Very sad.


	46. A Whole New World

Engaging

A Whole New World

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling. Except for Sara Sweets, she belongs to me . Author's note: This is based upon what I have taken from the Harry Potter stories, and is totally in my head. And I seriously believe that Voldemort is either in love with Lily or is her half-brother, so that is in this story. If you are easily offended by vulgar language or sexual content you should not read this fanficiton. Please review.

Sara had waited for Violet to throw her out or something. But she hadn't done anything of the sort. Instead she had made out a hide-a-bed and insisted that Sara keep the daybed. The boy had jumped into bed with Violet, though he tried to stay as far away from "the scary lady" as he could.

Violet had told Sara to go back to sleep, that she needed her energy.

Paris was a rough town.

Sara sighed, fearing the sleep she needed, but simply laid down once more. After what seemed to be days of darkness, sleep claimed her. Bloodshed plagued her that night. The death of her dearest friend never leaving her mind.

She woke up to a tall, broad-shouldered man with dark hair holding Violet in his arms, telling her that he didn't like this one bit.

" She's strange, Vi. She's from God-knows-where, she's done God-knows-what, and only God knows why she's here! " he exclaimed.

Violet laughed at him, " Trust me Char, if she wanted me dead she could have done so last night. I was easy prey in my sleep. "

" That's the problem! " he exclaimed, " You didn't even think of your own well being! She could have been banished here for something evil, " he said, his worry for her evident in his voice.

Violet merely laughed at that statement, " Not likely. Trust me Char, I'm an excellent judge of character. Much unlike yourself. " she stated simply.

" Damn it! I don't care! I just never want to have to be near her when she's awake. They all say that a pyromagus is the worst kind of person. "

Sara stood and walked past him, " I'm sorry you feel that way, " she stated as she passed.

Char blinked after her, " Yeah, just stay away from Vi! " he shouted.

Violet thumped his head, " You're real nice. Now put me down. "

Sara turned to face him, " Look, I'm sorry you have a problem with me because of what I am. But here's a reader's digest version of who I am for you to see if I'm allowed to be that or not, you know, since you're God over here and can decide which kind of person is good or evil. My name is Sara Sweets, I have only ever loved one man, feared another, and I trust no one. I was born and bred that way. My mom is a ghost, she was murdered when I was ten, the day before I was to set off to go to Hogwarts. The past nine or so years of my life I have spent fighting a wizard named Voldemort for an Order that has now condemned me for no crime at all. This wizard has only recently murdered my best friend and her husband, though the blame was put on my love and now he is locked away in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit and I was sent here to keep myself from breaking him out. I am a pyromagus, I have the 'Inner Eye' and I love to fly above all else. " she said simply, watching him, not moving in any direction. " So, God, am I Satan? "

Char seemed rather taken aback, then he shook his head, " Wait, did you say you were Sara Sweets? " he asked, " As in Sara Sugar Sweets? " Sara nodded, " The Quidditch legend? " he asked. Sara crossed her arms over her chest. " I love you! "

Sara took a step back, " What the hell? "

He set Violet down on her own two feet, " I have been a big fan of yours since you started Quidditch! " he shouted.

Sara raised an eyebrow, " Is that everything that you got out of what I just said? " she asked.

Violet thumped him on the back of the head once more, and he rubbed it while pouting at her, " I'm sorry Ms. Sweets, Char here has a very one-track mind. Is that really what happened over there? " she asked.

Sara nodded, " Yeah. "

" I'm sorry. "

Sara nodded, " So…what do you do here in Paris? "

" We fly, " Char answered.

" He flies. I've got to get ready for work. The next school year is starting and I need to get packed and go. " Violet corrected.

Sara stared at her, "Really, are you a teacher?" she asked, not even realizing that she had forgotten to speak in French.

Violet smiled, "Yeah, I teach Potions." She knew it had to be hard for Sara to try to continue with the French, seeing as how she used to live in England and all.

"Wow, I loved Potions. But not as much as my friend, Sev." Then Sara bit her tongue. She and Severus hadn't spoken since they had come to blows during the time that he had been a death-eater. Neither one had known that they would be facing each other. He had simply turned towards his next victim and called out a simple curse. Then he had seen who he had raised his wand against and he had froze on the spot. Sara had stood there staring at him, tears in her eyes. She couldn't raise her wand against him in return, simply stood there as someone shouted at him to kill her. He had made a move towards her, but at that moment the battle had shifted and the death-eaters had been forced to run.

Later she had found out that after that battle he had come over to Dumbledore, had pleaded his case. Had turned on Voldemort. Once Peter had asked him why, why had he turned on Voldemort when he had already been so far gone.

His reply was that he had hated Voldemort strongly in the past, though he did not realize it. He claimed that Voldemort had committed two unforgivable evils. One, that he had gone against someone that was so very dear to him.

And two, that he had caused himself to do the same.

Violet smiled, "Why don't you come to school with me? I'm sure that the Madam wouldn't mind."

"The Madam?" Sara asked.

"She's our new headmistress. She and I really get along. I doubt she'll have any problems with you coming. You could teach flying." Violet added, a smile seemingly plastered on her cheerful face.

Sara frowned, "No, I think not," she said simply. "I haven't flown since the war. And I have too much of a reputation that a single mishap would notify the world of my whereas I would much rather stay out of the world's eye." Sara said simply.

Violet nodded, though char made something that sounded almost like a whimper. "Well, there are other positions. Or you could just help out with keeping the kids in line, and not be a teacher at all." She offered. "Or you could stick around here, but I wouldn't suggest it. Paris isn't for the newbie, not that I doubt you could handle yourself if anything happened, I would just feel responsible for the death of those who oppose you."

Sara smiled, fake though it was. She knew that Violet had meant it to be a joke, but she really couldn't find the humor. "Yeah. I think I wouldn't mind going to Beauxbatons. What's it like?"

Violet simply smiled, "It's a whole new world."

&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+

Review Responses 45:

Okay guys, this is kinda depressing me, I'm only getting reviews from two people? (whom I love, btw) In my old data banks I had a total of 418 reviews, so, I'm going to see how many were left unanswered and write my response here, under my response to Lizzie and bitcake.

Lizzieangel90, Thanks for the support Lizzie, and the review. I have added ur e-mail to my address book (you won't get FWDs from me, I don't read them or support them so no worries). My e-mails are lbensonbak. or . :P

Bitcake, cruel, you say? You haven't even read it yet. What was confusing? If it doesn't get answered in the story you can always review to me, or e-mail me, and I'll try my best to explain it. And yes, unfortunately there are only 33 chapters in Discretion, but there are a few more books coming after that one. See, my main chara is Kori Bealuvd, I just decided to write the past one day to clarify what happens in the future. I'm not so far into Kori's story (b/c I've rewritten it too many times), but I like this version a lot. : P

Review Responses Unanswered:

Ginny: Thank you for your support and your speed-reading of the first 39 chapters. I hope you are still reading it and I am happy to hear that you like my style of writing. I am sorry if I never replied to those reviews, but I would still like to thank you for sending them, and I hope that you liked chapters 40-46 as much as you liked 1-30. Only one chapter to go!

Hpjsr, thanks for the review, and yes, I hate the way the Potters' story ends, very sad. I hope you're still reading, and I hope you like it still. Discretion will be coming soon, and I hope you like that one too, if you read it. I miss hearing from you, but hey, I'm not even sure if you're still reading the thing after its great comeback from deletion. Hope to hear from you again soon!

Lady11Occult, you would be correct on your assumptions of Sara's love for Sirius, and many people hate wormtail. I hope you're still reading, and I hope you review soon, I miss all the reviews I used to get. I hope you like this story.

LJstorylurver, thank you for those grand praises to a humble little fan-fic writer like me. I wouldn't mind writing my own book, but like any good writer, I hate almost everything that I do on my own. Hope you're still reading and I hope you still like it : P

Greengrl, I'm sorry that it makes you so sad, but not really (no offense), sad is the feeling I was going for, and probably the feeling Rowling wants to make every time she mentions them as well, that momentary pang of sadness and remembrance, before going on about the story. Thanks, hope you still like the story!

LOTRFREAK77, thanks for the luv. And the ending is coming soon, one more chapter, so I hope you like it!

SashaBT245, you are so far ahead of the others it's not even funny. But thank you so much for being my beta, I wouldn't be as grammatically correct without you : P

To everyone else: Where'd you all go? I miss getting lots of reviews, and replying to them all, I couldn't do it on Angel's site, but it's back over here now, so please read and review like you used to, no more, no less. I really do wonder where you've all gone…


End file.
